Book of Shadows
by AileenRoseven
Summary: (Prequel to Survive the Shadows.) Before the fall of the king, there was many others... The stories that went untold until now. Those of the past, that echo through the e Shadow King, the Gentleman Scientist, the Firestarter and many more. Open up and see what's inside.
1. Fallen King Part 1

The young man growled to himself as he lit the final candle within the room. It didn't matter anymore it seemed… Barely enough food to survive with, no one would give him work, nor anything if he sat in the streets and begged.

 _So, I'll try something else… At any rate… I cannot stand this place anymore… May it suffer for all it did to me._

There were strange symbols on the ground. The young man took a dagger into his hand, closing his green eyes.

"May Ra have mercy on my soul…" He murmured before making the slice, crying out a bit before steadying himself…

The blood dripped onto the symbols as he began to chant… The room darkening as the candles slowly flickered out one by one, smoke rising up around him.

 _To anyone who listens to my plea… I will give up my very life to see the rotten souls of this place suffer..._

"Well, well, well… What have we here…?"

The man gasped, looking up, seeing something that looked like a human… yet didn't. The person was completely black, save two white spots on their face that represented eyes. It appeared to be… what could only be described as a walking shadow.

He swallowed hard.

"I'm sick of this world… I can't eat, I can't work… What else is left to do? I'll lose my home at this rate… And no one will help me… I'd rather see them all suffer… See them grow as desperate as I …"

"Quite the order… and with the symbols you've made you're different from the others the shadows keep telling me about. You want to be rid of your soul… You don't want to live anymore… That's very unusual for a human to ask."

The man sighed, lowering his gaze.

"What else is there to even live for? I don't have family or friends. No one to talk to. No work to be done… And the afterlife forbid I try to steal from the king of all people. I'd be executed on the spot. So… What is the point? WHAT was the entire point of even being born!?" He growled, his gaze darkening. "What's the point in being here… If I'm useless… So useless I can't do more than this…"

The shadow just stared at him before its eyes narrowed, tipping the man's chin up so their eyes locked.

"I admit… I do not really care for this world… but I hear so much about it from the shadows and some of my subjects who have dared set foot in this place in the name of exploration. Yet… I wouldn't mind seeing more for myself… Unfortunately, unlike my subjects who can walk about without being questioned, I can not. For my appearance is as you see. My subjects look human, but I do not… Though… maybe I might have way now that would involve a deal that could please both of our needs."

"Then tell me… And I will do it… I mean it when I say there is no point to my existence as of now.."

"I can let your soul pass on… in exchange, I want your body. Possessing it would give me the ability to see more of this world, and maybe find something of interest that could help my world."

The man felt a chill go through him, as he looked the creature in the eye.

To pass on… To die and allow this creature to parade his body around once it was empty..

It sounded strange…

It sounded….

 _Wonderful…_

He smiled faintly.

"We have a deal."

"Very well, what's your name?"

"Seth… My name is Seth sir…"

"Well, Seth… My name is Maxwell…" He held out his hand. "Do you accept the terms of our deal? Your soul, for the use of your body."

Seth took his hand, shaking it firmly, a serious look in his eyes.

"I wholeheartedly accept it."

"Good."

Maxwell held his hand tightly as shadow hands came around Seth, Maxwell disappearing into them as the man was consumed. There was no scream… only silence as the process began.

Seth felt himself slip away as a new being took his place.

The shadow hands parted, Seth… Maxwell, slumping to the ground a little, his hands gripping at it. He took a shakey breath before opening his eyes, looking at his hands.

"Interesting…" He whispered, grinning. "So this is what it's like…" He chuckled, getting up, looking around the room. "Hm… I can see a lot of benefits to this…"

He snapped his fingers, shadow creatures appearing in the room, looking to him curiously.

"Come my friends…" Maxwell gave a sinister look. "I believe we have some exploration to do."

The creatures gave gleeful shrieks, moving about the room, eager to do as their master told.

" _King, King all hail The King!"_

Maxwell took a bow before leading them out.

 _Let's see what this world has to offer._

oooooo

It had been a long week.

The kingdom was alive with activity… But it was still concerning. The king was still worshipped, but the instances of theft and murders had started to increase…

The Pharaoh sighed as he stepped out onto his balcony over looking the city. The people were walking around, going about their day… While inside, he had criminals to see to.

 _If I have to see one more I'm going to scream…_

"King Aharon?"

He looked over to see one of the members of his court. "Yes Neferet?"

"You seem troubled… Are you sure you will be able to handle this?"

Aharon sighed.

"What choice do I have?"

Neferet frowned.

"We, as part of your court just want you to be at your best, My King. Maybe you should go out for a ride at some point to clear your head."

"Maybe… I'll handle this last one then I'll go out… Just be sure Chione is safe."

"Of course, My King." Nefret nodded. "This way."

Nefret lead him to a room where his court was seated around a man chained to the floor. They all glared at the man, suspicious at what he had been brought in for…. Though unlike the others that had been brought in, this man was calm and collected. He just stared at all of them, his face blank of expression.

Aharon frowned, standing before the man.

"What is your crime? Do you know what you were arrested for?"

The man looked up at Aharon, his expression shifting to one of disgust.

"I was brought in for something I didn't even do."

"Liar." Nefret scoffed. "You were brought in my two men screaming you were casting spells on them, causing them to go insane."

The man rolled his eyes.

"Oh sure… Blame their issues on someone else. They were the ones causing themselves to go insane, not me."

"Neferet, please."

"I apologize, Sire."

Aharon shook his head, looking back to the man.

"What do you know of such insanity?"

"That people are doing things they really shouldn't even consider." The man narrowed his eyes. "They summon beings hoping for power, only for that power to turn on them… That's their responsibility. They just pinned it on me because I just so happened to be near by some of their foolish summonings… Oh, I hope you know this, Your Highness, but quite a number of people have been attempting dark magic in order to try and overthrow you. Just thought I'd let you know."

The royal court all gasped, looking to their king in concern. Aharon had a mortified look on his face.

He looked at the man's eyes, looking for any signs of deceit… But he saw nothing but truth.

"... Guards. Unchain him immediately. I'd like to talk to him in a more comfortable setting. Right now." He ordered.

The guards hesitated.

"I SAID NOW!"

"Y-Yes sir!"

The man was unshackled in seconds. He sighed in relief, rubbing his wrists.

"Ah… much better."

Aharon offered him a hand up.

"Please allow me to make this right. Your name?"

He took it.

"They call me Seth."

Aharon smiled a bit, helping him to his feet. "Then Seth, it's a pleasure to meet you… And I apologize for this. Usually my court listens to BOTH sides of the story before hauling people in." A glare was thrown in the others' directions. "But with recent events… We can't be too careful… Though, I would love to know more of what you know regarding it.."

"And I'll happily share… Just… I would prefer it was only the two of us talking. These are rather heavy matters… as well as hard to explain."

"We'll go to the gardens… It's quiet, no one will listen in." Aharon looked to his court. "You all have duties to attend to, I will handle our guest."

"But Sire, are you sure?"

"Quite. I can handle myself just fine one on one."

"... Yes, Sire."

"Good." Aharon looked to Seth. "This way."

Seth followed behind him quietly, looking around the place.

"So this is what the palace looks like." he commented, noting all the decorations. "How regal."

Aharon smiled sheepishly. "Thank Chione, my wife, for that. She's better with keeping things like this in order… Most of these things I wouldn't have out if it weren't for her. She thinks the place should show what kind of king I am… Though sometimes I wonder what kind I actually am.."

"Oh?"

"I hate blood. I hate, hate, HATE it…"

"Hm, I see. So that means executions must be rather unpleasant for you."

Aharon cringed. "Precisely. I don't dole them out unless absolutely necessary… Most of the time I just banish them to another part of the kingdom. Farms mostly… Or the desert… It's petty, but I just can't stand it."

"Banishment… I see…" Seth hummed in thought, smiling a little. "Heh… That's an idea…" He whispered.

Aharon looked to him, raising an eyebrow. "What was that?" He asked, taking a seat on a bench near the pond.

Seth sat next to him.

"Oh, just thinking out loud in regards to your punishment methods. In a sense, you make them die slowly depending on the environment you put them in. Of course, not all are deadly, but I'm sure a majority are not livable conditions."

"No. The worst I usually send straight into the desert. If bandits don't kill them, the lack of food and water will. It's quite a ways from the river you see." Aharon crossed his arms. "The last one I banished I had them tie his wrists first… He had gotten in and tried to murder my wife… Somehow found their way to our sleeping chambers."

"I see…" Seth narrowed his eyes. "That means that while the shadows have driven them to insanity they still gain some form of power… Hm… How odd…"

Aharon raised an eyebrow. "Do tell more… You seem more familiar with these bouts of madness then I."

"That I am…" Seth closed his eyes. "These mad men keep trying to summon beings from another world as means of gaining strength or knowledge. Hoping these beings will grant them some wish… But… the thing is, they keep it doing it wrong. They summon the servants of the being they want. They want someone known as the Shadow King to appear before them to make a pact."

"And you know this King?"

"Yes… He's known as Maxwell."

Aharon looked at his eyes again… Seeing a sly look in his eyes. "... And am I speaking to him?"

Seth grinned, showing his canines were rather sharp.

"You're smarter than most. I see why they made you king."

Aharon's eyes widened a bit before he smirked.

"I do what I can. I rather prefer listening to both sides of the story."

Seth… Maxwell, chuckled, his demeanor softening a bit.

"And I appreciate it… I will be clear about something. While my servants have caused insanity, mind you, they only caused it because those men couldn't themselves with their need for power. They asked them to come, they do what they do and then feed off their insanity. It's food for them. If they wanted real power they would have to actually call on me. There's only one person who has gotten this right and compared to these fools, his offer was rather "humble" for lack of a better term."

"What did he ask of you, Shadow King?" The king asked, curiosity coming to his eyes.

Maxwell held up his right hand, showing a scar on the palm.

"He wanted freedom from this world. So, I gave him that, in exchange, I could walk amongst humans without being questioned by taking his body."

Aharon gasped.

"You... possessed him… And he asked for it? He truly wanted that?"

"He also mentioned wanting others to suffer, but in all honesty I had no need for that. I just wanted to see what my subjects had been seeing. See if there was anything I could make use of here. For the shadow creatures, they quite enjoy feeding off the insanity of those criminals. But yes, he asked for me to do that. He didn't find any reason to keep living, so I relieved him of that."

 _Well… If he was just going to kill himself anyway… And since he hasn't directly caused the problem…_

"I see…" Aharon cleared his throat. "Well then… What do we do, regarding keeping these waves of insanity down then? I'd rather not have to throw everyone with dark thoughts in their head to the desert."

"Well… when you mentioned banishment… I thought about my world. It would be interesting to see these criminals put to the test of survival. Our world is quite different in what dangers lie in it. I… could make them "disappear" from this world the moment they cause a summoning or if one is brought in to your court again proven guilty."

Aharon was quiet as he pondered this possibility… Having the criminals spirited away… Out of sight, out of mind… No need for executions if he had someone this powerful on his side. He smirked.

"You have yourself a deal… When they've been brought in would be preferable but… I will allow you to make a choice based on just WHAT they wanted from the summoning… If they were outright intent to go out after and try killing me, then please. Dispatch them."

"Very well. I'll make sure any summoning now brings me to them. I'm sure my shadow creatures will understand." Maxwell grinned. "Though… funny thing is, you yourself are making a deal with me. This is a very twist. Considering it's my creatures that have been causing the ruckus. I would think you would want me gone."

"Oh quite the contrary… I'm rather interested in having those of power on my side… And I have always been interested in the practice of magic." Aharon grinned. "You have no intent to harm myself, or my wife… Nor do you intend to take my court and kingdom correct?"

"Absolutely no interest. I already have a kingdom. I don't need one in this world too. There's not much for me here."

"Then…" Aharon held out his hand. "I'd like a partnership… To invite you to be part of my court."

Maxwell looked at the hand before locking eyes with him.

"I hope that's only in regards to public appearance. For you know, we're technically equals."

"Of course. Only to the public… I'd rather a friend than another priest… Though I wouldn't exactly consider a man known as The Shadow King to be a priest.."

"More so… Magician, Your Highness." Maxwell took his hand, giving it a shake. "You have yourself a deal."

"Welcome then Maxwell… And I hope this will be as interesting for you as it will be for me."

"I'm sure it will."

 _Though… don't count on the friend concept._

 _Partners, sure._

 _But friends?_

 _Pheh… I'm not exactly the one anyone wants to be friends with._


	2. Fallen King Part 2

"Ow… Ow… OW!" Maxwell hissed. "Gentler PLEASE!"

"Sorry, Your Highness." a man cringed, trying to finish healing a wound Maxwell had sustained on his arm. "I'm just not trained for this and... you're not used to this."

Maxwell sighed, closing his eyes, letting the man finish.

"No… forgive me… You think I would be used to feeling pain by now with this body but it's probably due to the fact I don't get hurt that often… I swear that bandit came out of nowhere. Though, there was no way I was letting him hurt Aharon… or his son."

The man gave a gentle look, applying a bandage.

"For someone you said you weren't going to be very close with, you sure have developed quite the bond with this human. I mean… you were there for the birth of their son and actually helped."

"Times change, Rune." Maxwell chuckled. "Let's remember, I didn't have any interest in Earth… yet here I am going back and forth."

"Indeed… I'm hoping these explorations of yours are proving useful to you. I know you're not one to waste your time."

"They are. Earth is quite the interesting world… And the creatures of it, including the humans, are intriguing... And I rather admit… I do enjoy being able to sample their delicacies when I'm amongst them. I don't feel as if my time is wasted."

"Good to hear, Your Highness." Rune put his tools away, sitting next to Maxwell. "I know the shadow creatures have been enjoying the survivors you bring in for them to torment. It feeds them well… Though I hope there's still a balance. After all, let them get out of control and they will want out into Earth to have all they can eat."

Maxwell nodded, sighing in relief as he rubbed his arm a little. "I'm quite careful. While I was practicing magic I've developed a substitute for insanity. A substance called nightmare fuel… It's quite useful in satisfying the hunger and very easy to obtain. Evil Flowers can be boiled down in a cauldron into it."

"Good to know. I'll be sure to add that to the Codex."

"Good on you." He smiled a bit. "Thank you very much. I do appreciate the help keeping the peace."

"It's my duty to you as your advisor, Your Highness." Rune bowed his head. "We may be violent, but we don't want war."

"Exactly… We just live a different way of life, and I would rather not betray my friend by bringing war to his world."

"Indeed." Rune got up, picking up his tools. "Well… I better attend to the archives. Is there anything else you need from me, Your Highness?"

"No, thank you, Rune. I'm quite fine, just need to rest a bit."

Rune nodded, giving a brief bow before taking his leave, allowing Maxwell to rest.

The shadow king sighed, leaning back, looking at his arm. He never expected to willingly jump in front of a mortal to protect them from harm… But this was different… Far different.

"Rune is right… You are fond of that human…"

Maxwell looked to the darkness, seeing a pair of white eyes staring at him.

"Ah… good to see you. How goes your hunting, my dear Grue?"

"Beautifully." The creature hissed. "Those idiots never know what's coming when darkness sets in."

He chuckled.

"Very good, my dear… I'm glad you're enjoying yourself… You should have more to feast upon soon."

"Wonderful." The creature chortled. "I'll leave you be then. Knowing you, you'll probably be checking on your friend shortly."

"I plan to. We have a game to settle after all." Maxwell smirked. "Take care of yourself, my dear."

"Will do. Have fun with your friend."

"I will."

Maxwell closed his eyes as shadow hands came around him, transporting him back to the palace.

 _Just you wait Aharon I will steal that cloak back!_

Maxwell looked around the area, scanning each detail carefully… then he heard the giggle of a young boy. He smirked, looking to the pillars, seeing a glimpse of someone's cape fluttering behind it.

"Oh dear…" Maxwell sighed dramatically. "It would seem I'm at loss to where my cloak has gone… as well as the thief who stole it."

The giggles continued as the source was heard starting to run off. The cape disappeared once more.

Maxwell smirked, bringing shadow hands out.

"Or maybe… he's right here!"

The hands lunged, pulling a small boy out from behind one of the pillars, bringing him to Maxwell.

"Got ya."

The boy looked at him with wide eyes before a sheepish smile broke out onto his face.

"I'm not a thief. I'm Sabra. Prince of Egypt, son of Aharon and Chione and-"

Maxwell took the cloak that was in his hands.

"A sneaky little demon."

Sabra blinked before he giggled. "Okay, you got me…" He held his arms out. "Can I get down now please?"

Maxwell nodded, having the shadow hands set him down.

"Now that I got this back… Aharon, you're terrible at this game. Using your own son. For shame!"

Sabra giggled as Aharon peered out from behind a tree in the garden.

"You're the one who left it in his reach. He's five!"

"Ah, but who would've asked him to do so, in return he could have his favorite food?"

"... You have a point."

"I got all the milk and honey I wanted!"

"Sabra!"

Maxwell chuckled, patting the young boy's head.

"Honesty, good. Great attribute for a king."

He smiled, nuzzling his hand a little bit. "Hee… Thank you."

Aharon smiled, making his way over. "He is growing up so fast…" He picked his son up into his arms. "Look at him. He'll be ruling the land soon enough!"

"Indeed he will." Maxwell smiled gently. "And he'll be a great king."

Sabra grinned, a sneaky look in his eyes. "And when I'm king… Naps and bedtime will be punishable!"

Aharon gave a mock gasp. "No!"

"Yes!"

"Sleep is for the weak." Maxwell snickered.

"See? And when I'm king he'll be part of MY court!"

"You two always team up against me!"

Maxwell laughed.

"Against you? Quite the contrary my king! I was merely trying to gain the upper hand in our game!"

"... True."

"Grown men, yet playing around like children."

Both men looked behind them to see Chione was present, a smirk being worn on her face.

"And you two are supposedly kings?"

"Ah, dear Chione." Aharon grinned. "You know all work and no play makes us very VERY grouchy."

"And I just wanted my cloak back."

"True, true." Chione walked over to him, giving him a kiss on the cheek. "Which I hope means things are going well for both of you."

Aharon smiled, kissing hers in return. "Things are just splendid my dear wife… Even more so now that I get to look at your beautiful face."

"Oh you." Chione smiled, before kissing Sabra's head, taking him into her arms. "And how is my little prince?"

He giggled, nuzzling his mother. "I'm good. I'm just planning my future rule."

"Sabra here thinks he's above things like sleep."

"Oh, I see." Chione giggled, taking her son into her arms. "You claim yourself to be like our dear Shadow King?"

He nodded, hugging her tightly.

"Yup! I don't need sleep! I'll just stay up all day and all night! So I can see EVERYTHING!"

"Admirable to be honest." Maxwell chuckled. "You see so much when you don't have to sleep very often."

"Oh so you DO sleep?" Aharon grinned.

"Hey, even I get tired. I get headaches."

Sabra's eyes lit up. "He's so amazing isn't he Mother? I want to be just like him when I grow up!"

Chione shook her head, kissing her child's head. "Maxwell, look at what you've created."

"More like what you and Aharon created. He just likes following me around. Especially when I'm practicing my magic." He made small shadow flames in his hands. "I will say it's fun, but I wouldn't say it's for everyone."

"But it is intriguing."

Aharon nodded, ruffling his son's hair. "And we're so grateful to have someone like you."

Maxwell gave a gentle look.

"It's always odd hearing that. We of the shadows are always looked at in fear and are considered monsters. Yet you don't mind my presence or my servants, or even the few subjects of mine you have met."

The king and queen shrugged a bit.

"You've never given us reason to fear. Once we had things worked out well… It wouldn't make sense to suddenly grow cold."

"That's not how you treat people you care for."

Maxwell nodded.

"True… Thank you."

Aharon grinned.

"We wouldn't have kept you around if you were a threat."

"Indeed."

Sabra let out a yawn as his mother held him close to her.

"Although I think your successor here in fact DOES need a nap…"

"Nooo… My reign…"

"Can wait til after nap time."

"She's right." Maxell patted his head. "Build up your strength, then conquer."

Sabra nodded slowly before his head slumped under his mother's.

"Okay… Bye bye…"

"Sleep well, young prince."

Chione cradled him before giving her husband one more kiss, walking out of the garden, leaving Aharon and Maxwell alone.

"Time sure has flown. To me it only feels like days yet look at him…" Maxwell chuckled. "Already in boy hood and wanting to rule the kingdom."

Aharon sighed in content.

"He really is growing up too fast… Trust me, for Chione and myself it feels like only five days… Like he was born only the previous night… But here he is strong as ever… And I couldn't be more proud."

"And you should be… I've never really been fond of children yet… Sabra is one that I enjoy being with."

"And he loves you. He's far better behaved for you than any other member of the court. He says you're not boring like the others."

"Well…" Maxwell flicked some shadow flames in the air. "I do have that special touch."

Aharon grinned, watching them.

"And they're truly amazing.."

"Thank you, my friend."

He nodded going quiet, a serious gaze coming to his eyes. "I do have a favor to ask of you… If you're man enough for the task."

"Try me."

"Heaven forbid anything happens to me… Protect Chione and Sabra with your life… I ask not as a king but as your friend. Protect that which means more than life itself."

Maxwell's eyes were wide before they turned serious.

"I promise… On my throne I swear I'll protect them."

Aharon gave a gentle look.

"Thank you… You really are the best friend I could ever hope for."

Maxwell smiled, feeling touched.

"Anytime…"

"Now… Shall we get back to our duties "Seth"?"

"Yes, let's."

"Another trial… Another judgement day…"

"Another day of play for my shadow creatures."


	3. Fallen King Part 3

And that's how it was for the past few months. Though… while everything was working well, Maxwell still couldn't help but think what Aharon had said.

" _Heaven forbid anything happens to me… Protect Chione and Sabra with your life… I ask not as a king but as your friend… Protect that which means more than life itself."_

 _And with saying something like that… That's just begging for something to happen…_

Thankfully… something came that put his mind at ease.

"I assure you, you'll be quite pleased with what I found, Your Highness." Rune said as he lead Maxwell to an arch. "It's also very fascinating."

Maxwell looked to it, curiosity in his eyes. "Do tell… What does this lead to Rune?"

What laid before them was what looked like a window, straight into a new area inhabited by mountains, rushing waters… wildlife he couldn't quite recognize even with his time spent on Earth. It was… new.

"While our arches are generally used for leading us to Earth, I was tinkering during the night and found this by pure chance. It's a completely new dimension that's linked to ours. I've had a look around and it's rather marvelous. It reminds me of Earth, yet it also acts like our world in regards to how some things work. It's almost like a blend!"

Maxwell brought a hand to his chin, eyes wide in wonder. "That's so fascinating… It sounds like something that could prove quite useful… Are there no people?"

"I did my best to scope out the whole area and as it stands, it's only inhabited by beasts of different kinds… Sir, if I may be so bold, I believe this dimension is a mirror to our Shadow World. The locations I visited reminded me so much of our land, even down to how it's divided. While our world is divided by seas, this one is divided by mountains. I am sure this place is a flipside to our beloved Shadow World."

"I believe you are correct in that assessment. I also presume there is no Grue for that world either given there is nothing for it to hunt upon?"

"No, and even the nights are well lit by stars when there is no moon so it wouldn't be possible. This place… is peaceful. Not that our world can't be, but… there's no sign of shadow creatures of any kind. I think, if anything, this place is a sanctuary. Bad things can happen, but… just not in the way they do here or on Earth."

"It sounds marvelous… And it sounds like one part of our world I could possibly share with Aharon… It would be interesting to explore." Maxwell frowned. "Though… One complication… A world of light… I'm merely a shadow inhabiting a psychical body… Harsh light if I'm not careful could be the end of me…"

"I'm afraid that would be the case, My King. I believe this place wouldn't be safe for you. I'm able to enter just fine, but… I'm afraid it would be harmful to you, the shadow creatures and even The Grue."

"Then we'll just avoid that place or at least I will. I see no harm in other shadow beings going., just not the shadow creatures themselves or my dear Grue… It wouldn't be fair." Maxwell sighed a bit. "Pity, I was hoping a new place to explore would be fun."

"If I may, I'd be more than happy to explore more of it for you when I'm not busy keeping records in check. This place could prove valuable at some point. Considering I know you were concerned about being able to properly protect your friend and his family."

"Yes… If you find a suitable place, please don't hesitate to clear it out should they need to use it one day… I promised I would protect them even at the cost of my throne if need be."

"Noted, Your Highness."

"Thank you Rune. I trust you with this task… Consider it a mission."

Rune nodded.

"I'll take a team and we'll see what we can find and always, I'll record it in the Codex."

Maxwell smiled.

"Thank you. Take care and be safe… And while you're doing that, I'll be getting back to Earth."

"Say hello to Sabra for me." Rune smiled, before walking through the arch, heading into the new dimension.

Maxwell chuckled as shadows came around him.

"As always…"

ooooo

"Hello?" He looked around the garden he had materialized in. "Aharon? Chione?"

It was night time now on Earth. Usually it would be as quiet as it was… but the issue… it was way too quiet. There would at least be some sounds. Mainly Sabra up to his usual tricks, or just spending time with his parents, playing games or enjoying music. But no… it was just silence…

"Aharon…?" Maxwell called out again, walking about the palace. "Chione? Sabra?"

The palace was a mess… There was weapons… Blood…

A few guards were slumped over, cut down at their posts.

Maxwell felt fear bubble up as he moved faster looking for the three.

 _Please be okay… Please be okay!_

"Aharon!? Chione!? Sabra!? Where are you!?"

He felt someone grab his arm, pulling him into one of the hidden rooms, his eyes meeting with that of Chione's, eyes that had fear engraved into them.

"Quiet, or they might get you too." She whispered, hiding the entrance, keeping her scared son close to her.

Maxwell felt his fear starting to grow.

"What… What happened while I was gone…? I've only been gone for a few days. What happened!?"

"Bandits… A whole horde of them." Chione lowered her gaze. "They just kept coming… They attacked us in the night.. They took him… They took Aharon!"

Maxwell felt himself go cold, his heart stopping…

"Aharon… He… He's… dead…?"

Chione nodded.

"As far as we know… Yes…" Her voice cracked as she held her son closer. "They had full intent of it… They're capable… They killed the guards… Neferet, oh that poor woman she's dead too… There was only us… and then they found him…"

"M-Maxwell…?" Sabra sniffled. "I… I don't want to die… Please… I don't want to die…"

"You won't…" Maxwell hissed… a growl escaping his mouth. "Where are the monsters that have done this?"

"They were held up in the throne room. That's where they dragged him away to…" Chione explained, a small sob escaping her. "Please.. Please do something…"

"I will… Oh trust me…" Maxwell's eyes became dark around the whites, his pupils becoming slitted. " **I will."**

He snapped his fingers, two shadow creatures appearing.

" **Guard them. No… Sanity. Eating. UNDERSTAND?"**

They nodded, huddling close to Chione and Sabra, the two humans shuddering a bit.

"Be safe… Don't get yourself killed.."

" **I won't."**

Maxwell left the room, covering it before making his way to the throne room, his form changing as he stormed the halls. His hands took on a claw like form as his forearm became consumed in shadows, his ears becoming pointed.

 _They shall pay… They shall all pay in full._

He was at the entrance of the throne room now. He growled before blowing the doors open, letting out a shriek.

" **SHOW YOURSELVES, COWARDS!"**

The several bandits inside jumped at his appearance. Their eyes all wide as they exclaimed, stunned. What had the pharaoh hidden out of their view?

"What is that thing?"

"It's not a man…"

The only one not reacting was the leader who was sitting in Aharon's throne. He was talking to something quietly nearby… Someone tied up and barely even breathing.

"So, this is the one you kept saying will avenge you, eh my king? Well… Looks like he came to the wrong throne room." The bandit sneered, pointing to Maxwell. "Seize him! Off with his head like the priestess!"

The bandits hesitated before charging at Maxwell, swords drawn. Maxwell sneered at them, shrieking as he brought his hands up, summoning shadow hands to appear, grabbing the bandits by their throats, tossing them aside.

" **Pathetic…"** he hissed.

The leader scowled.

"You think you can win that easily? G-Get up! All of you!"

Maxwell snarled.

" **You try, you die."**

The bandits cowered in fear, looking at Maxwell with wide eyes.

"What on Earth did the king bring into his court!?"

"It's a monster!"

"A cold hearted beast!"

Maxwell laughed.

" **Music to my ears…"** He looked to the leader. " **Now, untie Aharon or I will make your life a living nightmare."**

The leader was shaking as he got up, grabbing Aharon by his hair, holding a knife to the king's throat.

"You don't scare me… You don't-"

Maxwell had a shadow hang lunge forward, grabbing the leader by his throat.

" **Make my day… I dare you."**

He gagged a bit struggling. But in the end, he let Aharon go as the man fell back to the ground, coughing.

"Ngh…"

" **Good little bandit…"** Maxwell lifted him off the ground, bringing him to his face. " **Now… What to do with you… Banishment… Execution… Oh, so many things to do in regards to treason."**

The bandit's eyes were wide with terror.

"I-I don't want to die… Please… Have mercy…" He begged.

" **Hm…"** Maxwell set him down. " **Mercy… Alright… I think I have something like that I can provide…"** Maxwell grinned, snapping his fingers, shadow creatures coming in from all angles of the room. " **You've got ten seconds to start running for your lives and sanity."**

The bandit's eyes grew wide as he started running, letting out a horrified scream as the shadows pursued him.

"NO! NO GET AWAY FROM ME! NOOOOOOOOO!"

Maxwell grinned to himself as he saw the others leave as well, all screaming as they were pursued.

" **Lovely… just… lovely…"**

He looked to where Aharon was, rushing over to him, taking him into his arms, his gleeful look fading into one of concern.

" **Aharon…?"**

The king coughed as he looked up at his friend. There was blood on his face... and seemingly covering him. "Ngh… I'm… I'm sorry… You had to find me like… Like this… I-I guess there's no time for games today hm?"

Maxwell shook his head.

" **No… No there isn't… But… I… I can fix this… I'll get you to Rune and he can patch you up and you'll be okay."**

Aharon closed his eyes, a raspy sigh leaving him.

"Th-That sounds… Nice… A-And my f-family?"

" **They're safe… I'll take you to them right now and we're leaving this horrible place. No one will ever know."**

Maxwell got up, keeping Aharon close as he hurried back to Chione and Sabra's hiding place, his form returning to normal as soon as they entered.

The shadow creatures moved away from them as they looked over. Eyes widening in horror at the sight of Aharon.

"Aharon…" Chione rushed over looking her husband over. "Aharon… Love can you hear me?"

No response… He was cold to her touch.

"Aharon… Come on open your eyes… Please…"

Maxwell shook him a little.

"He… He was just awake a few moments ago… Come on Aharon… Oh we can't delay any further. Shadows! Take us to the throne room! We need Rune NOW!"

The shadow hands came around them, transporting them from the ruined palace to Maxwell's throne room. Chione moved back as Maxwell hurried her husband over to where Rune was.

"Please… Do anything you can… ANYTHING for him…"

Rune's eyes went wide before he nodded, getting straight to work.

"I will do all I can, My King."

Maxwell backed off, going back to Chione, seeing the woman curled on the floor, holding her son close.

"Chione…" He knelt next to her, opening his arms to her. "I'm here."

She sobbed throwing her arms around him.

"THIS WASN'T HOW IT WAS SUPPOSED TO BE!" She wailed, sobbing harder. "He… He was the only man I loved… We were supposed to be happy… He was going to live a long life-!"

"Shh…" Maxwell stroked her hair, feeling Sabra's weight on his other side, bringing his free arm around him. "Shh… Rune's doing all he can right now…"

"Father'll be okay… Right?" Sabra asked, giving Maxwell a pleading look. "Right?"

"I don't know Sabra…. All we can do is hope for the best… and…" Maxwell bit his lip. "Be prepared for the worst."

Sabra frowned, laying his head against Maxwell's chest, sniffling. "Okay…"

Chione frowned, kissing her son's head. "Have faith… Even if things seem terrible now… We can only move forward… As your father used to say…"

Sabra nodded.

"Right…"

Maxwell kept them both close, biting his lip hard to keep himself from crying.

 _By all the shadows please let Aharon live… PLEASE._

It felt like days, even though it was only a few short hours before Rune emerged from his work space, a grim look in his eyes.

Chione had cried herself to sleep, slumped against Maxwell, Sabra being distracted by the images the shadow king would conjure up for him.

"Sire?"

Maxwell looked up, a pleading look in his eyes. "Yes Rune? What do you have to report?"

"Is my father alright?" Sabra asked hopefully.

Rune sighed.

"It's bad… He's lost too much blood. This beyond my control… He's still here but… probably for not much longer… I'm sorry, My King…"

Maxwell sighed feeling like someone had just punched him in the stomach. Sabra's eyes welled up in tears.

"No…"

"Thank you Rune… You're dismissed…" He shook Chione gently. "Chione… Wake up.."

"Mm…? H-How is he?"

Rune left, head lowered in shame.

"I'll go alert The Reaper." He added.

Maxwell sighed.

"Aharon is dying… but we have one last chance to see him before he leaves…"

Chione teared up but nodded as she got up, taking her son into her arms. "L-Let's go then… Let's bid him farewell my child…"

"I don't… I don't wanna say goodbye…"

Maxwell frowned.

"I don't want to either but… I'd rather say something rather than nothing."

He lead them to where Rune had been treating him. Aharon was bandaged around the chest and was cleaned up now… but he was so pale. He looked to them weakly, seeing them approach.

"Chione…" He whispered. "Maxwell… Sabra…"

Chione took a shaky breath, going to her husband's side, sitting on the edge of the bed. "Hello my love… I… I'm sorry…"

"Father..." Sabra leaned over nuzzling his father carefully. "I love you…"

"We love you so much…"

"I love you too… My dear wife… my child…" He looked to Maxwell, forcing a smile. "My friend…"

Maxwell walked over, taking one of his hands into his.

"I should've been there… I could've stopped this…"

Aharon shook his head a little.

"There is no escaping fate… Time stops for no man… King or not… Shadow or not…"

"Aharon… I… I'm so sorry…"

"Please… don't be…" Aharon squeezed his hands weakly. "Please… take care of Chione and Sabra… I trust you…"

Maxwell swallowed hard, not even realizing a tear escaped one of his eyes.

"I will… I… I promise…"

Aharon gave him a grateful look, giving his hand one last squeeze.

"G-Good… Make sure they keep out of trouble… You know my son's love for tricks…"

"I do… I intend to teach him more in your stead."

"S-Splendid…" He looked to Chione. "Chione… please… do not grieve… be strong… I'll always be with you…"

Chione cupped his cheek in her hand, giving him one final kiss.

"I know you will… How can I not be strong, when you taught me how? I'll take care of our boy… Ensure he grows into a kind man… Just like you…"

Aharon nodded looking to his son.

"And you… Be good for them… Be strong… D-Don't worry… And never forget you know how to be strong too…"

"Father…"

"Keep Maxwell in line… and Maxwell…" Aharon took off the pendant around his neck, placing it in his hands. "Keep this safe for me… So you don't forget all that we've been through."

Maxwell had tears rolling down his face. He placed the pendant around his own neck.

"I would be a bloody fool if I forgot my best friend… The only friend I've had since I became king…" He gave a bitter laugh.

"Heh… Isn't that quite the development… Considering when we met… you thought we would just be a partnership… yet in the end… we were thick as thieves…" Aharon let a small laugh. "I'll never forget you… my… friend…"

Aharon went silent, his head falling to the side, his eyes empty of life.

Maxwell's eyes went wide before he frowned, covering his face with the blanket that had covered him. "Rest well… I won't ever forget…"

Chione closed her eyes tightly, trying not to cry out.

"Be free my love…"

Sabra kept close to his mother, both leaning over Aharon's body. Maxwell was silent before he left the room, returning to his throne. He looked at the pendant around his neck, his hand shaking as he held it.

… _They stole… everything… Those monsters… Those filthy scum…._

He let out a scream, throwing shadow flames into the air.

" **IT'S NOT FAIR!"**

He fell to the ground, sobbing a bit.

" **It's not fair… It's just not fair…!"** He growled. " **Those humans… Those selfish filthy scums that inhabit that world… They don't deserve to live… I… I'll make them squirm… I'll make them plead for mercy…"**

 _If they want to see me as a monster…_

 _Then fine._

 _I'll be their worst nightmare._


	4. Fallen King Part 4

A month had passed since Aharon's death. Maxwell was doing his best to carry on, making sure Chione and Sabra were looked after. Though no one could deny that the king's usual demeanor was absent. He wasn't exactly a cheery person, but he wasn't one to be closed off from those of his kingdom.

He just went about his business. Making deals with humans who summoned him, bringing them to the Shadow World and putting them through the standard trials of survival. There were even some he brought on his own accord from just exploring more of Earth and finding people desperate for anything. He'd give them what they want… for a price.

Rune frowned as he saw Maxwell return from a deal, sitting on his throne. He had a dead look in his green eyes.

"Sire…?" Rune asked, approaching him gently. "Are… you feeling alright?"

"Oh yes… I feel just fine…" He growled. "If fine is feeling like my entire world just shattered and the only relief is from tormenting the monsters that caused this! Then yes. I'm just positively SPLENDID!"

Rune stumbled back in shock, lowering his head.

"M-My apologies, Your Highness."

Maxwell lowered his head, rubbing his forehead.

"My head… Gah…"

Rune hurried over to him, bringing out a vial of Nightmare Fuel.

"Here, for you, My King."

Maxwell took it, drinking the Nightmare Fuel as he sighed shakily. He blinked, his eyes having some life come back to them. "Thank you, Rune.."

"Anything for My King… You haven't been yourself as of late… I know Aharon's passing took a toll on you but I fear something else is at work."

"The shadows are so hungry… I need to keep them in line… I don't want them attacking Chione or Sabra… They already have enough to fear…"

"I see… Then… I probably shouldn't tell you something I've been hearing about the land from The Grue."

Maxwell's gaze flicked back to him. "Tell me. I'd rather know or else it's going to be yet another thing to keep me awake when I'd rather just rest…'

"There's been talk of mutiny… Apparently some of your "loyal" subjects are thinking you're losing your touch and aren't quite fit to rule."

"Talk of mutiny… Hahaha…. That sounds so familiar…" Maxwell smirked, another laugh escaping him. "That's what happened before they stormed his palace and sliced his court to ribbons!"

"Sire… I worry for Chione and Sabra's safety. They could be potential targets. I've been thinking and you don't have to agree but… I've been pondering over the idea of sending them to that dimension I found. The Light Dimension as I've been calling it."

"Is it hospitable for them? Would they be tucked far away that no one even eons later could find them?"

"The place, as my research has proven, is very peaceful, and can only be accessed through the Post Moderns. And even then, you need to have the spell to open the portal to it. The beasts are docile and only attack when provoked. In all… They would be safe there, My King. The only detractor is not being able to visit them."

"Allow me a day with them… I still have some unfinished business… I don't want to just send them off only for them to be cut down by a mere human illness…"

"Yes, Your Highness. I'll be standing by then." Rune summoned a tome in his hands, giving it to Maxwell. "I believe you'll need the Codex Umbra."

Maxwell took it in his hands, flipping through the spells.

"I'm going to keep my promise to Aharon… Keep watch for me while I do so… I'll let you know when the time is right. And please, don't hesitate to interrupt me if something is happening."

"Yes sir."

Maxwell nodded before heading to where Chione and Sabra were. Sabra was playing with a few toys Maxwell had conjured up for him. Chione looking through a few of the books in the room.

"Enjoying yourselves?"

"Keeping our minds off things as best as we can." Chione replied.

Sabra jumped up, running over and hugging Maxwell's leg.

"Are you here to play again?"

Maxwell smiled gently, kneeling to his level, hugging him.

"For a moment… I need to discuss something with both of you."

Sabra smiled, giving a nod. "Okay!"

Chione got a curious look as she set down her book. "What's going on?"

Maxwell sighed.

"I will be honest… I believe here is not the safest place for you. I know the shadow creatures have… had moments where they couldn't help themselves… and it's only going to get worse… My advisor has just informed me there has been talk of mutiny among some of my subjects. Saying I'm not fit to rule since I'm slipping into insanity…"

Chione frowned. "You're a fine ruler… But I admit, I am concerned given we've had slips in sanity ourselves… The night terrors, the sleep walking… I'm worried one of us is going to get hurt… And it can't be easy on you constantly fending them off of us…"

"It isn't… Reason I'm providing an opportunity for a much safer place for you to go to… and… in a sense rule."

"Where are we gonna live?" Sabra asked cuddled up to Maxwell eyes wide in wonder.

"A place known as The Light Dimension."

"Where is that?" Chione asked.

"A world flipside to the Shadow World. It's safe, the creatures there are docile… I believe the place could use people like you as its tenders… However… there is a cost. It is a place of light and with that… I can not enter it. I may walk in a human's body, but it doesn't change the fact that I am a shadow. Too much light and it would be the end of me."

Chione frowned. "So we would never see you again…?"

"B-But you promised…"

Maxwell held Sabra closer.

"I know I did… And you would be able to see me if you came back here… but… I… I just can't keep you here… It just wouldn't work and my job is to protect you and I am determined to do it… Even if it means letting you go."

Sabra cuddled close to him, holding onto his shirt. "I'll take care of Mother… I promise… We'll be fine… Right?"

"That's right… And we trust your judgement. If you say go here we'll go."

"Good." Maxwell set Sabra down, pulling out the Codex Umbra from his cloak. "You two shall be that land's rulers then… But there's one last thing I need to do. Hold still."

They did as told as Maxwell spoke in an unknown language, a spell being cast around their bodies. They felt a little dizzy at first, but were able to regain their balance.

"There." Maxwell made the book disappear. "It's done."

Chione lifted Sabra up into her arms. "What was that spell?"

"A spell of longevity. To ensure you'll be able to live there safely… No illness, heightened ability to heal from injuries - Not that I'm encouraging that mind you! And while Sabra will age it will be very slow… And Chione, you may not age at all."

Chione looked at her son who nodded. They both smiled, hugging each other.

"Good… Because I don't want to leave my little boy."

"And I don't wanna leave mother."

"And I want the best for you…" Maxwell had a saddened look in his eyes. "And I will miss you both… I just don't want you to be surrounded by this madness. You deserve to be happy."

Chione brought an arm around him, bringing him close. "And we will miss you terribly… And when this all calms down we will find a way to visit and make sure you haven't lost. Understand?"

Maxwell nodded, bringing his arms around them. "I'll make sure never to fall then… Just be safe… That's all I want. Safety and joy.."

"We will." Sabra nuzzled him. "We love you Maxwell."

Maxwell smiled gently, keeping them close.

"Love you both."

Chione smiled softly. "You've been so good to us… Aharon would be so happy."

"I try… I care for you as much as I cared for him."

"And it shows."

Maxwell handed Sabra off to Chione.

"Thank you… I won't be forgetting you anytime soon… I promise."

"Sire!"

Rune came running in, panting.

Maxwell narrowed his eyes. "I take it they didn't even give us a grace period?"

"N-No sir!"

"Wonderful…" Maxwell growled, he looked to Chione and Sabra. "You two need to leave now… Rune, take to the Light Dimension… and once they're in, shut down the portal so others can't find them. Understand?"

Rune nodded, a serious look in his eyes. "I understand My King. I'll look after them, you won't have to worry." He looked to them. "Let's hurry while they're distracted. The Grue is keeping them busy for now."

"Right." Chione hurried after keeping her son close. "Goodbye!"

"Farewell." Maxwell turned away from them, closing his eyes as his shadow form returned, a crazed grin crossing his face.

" **And so it comes to this… Well… Guess I'll be making changes around here then…"**

"My King! They're coming!" The Grue shrieked.

" **Let them come."** Maxwell stood in front of his throne, waiting patiently for them to come.

Soon, the rebels appeared, holding onto swords made of dark energy, coated in armor from the cave materials down below.

"You!" The leader hissed. "It's time for a new reign to begin! Maxwell of the Shadows you've betrayed your kind… It's time to pay for that crime!"

" **That's quite the accusation."** Maxwell narrowed his eyes. " **Prey tell how I've betrayed you? I haven't caused death to my people or forced them into slavery. The only thing I've done is what others have been doing. Interacting with humans."**

"The filth? The ones who you won't allow those of us who are pure shadow to devour their sanity to feed?"

" **I thought I made it clear to all shadow creatures that Chione and Sabra were not to be harmed. Their only prey is the survivors I bring here. Even The Grue understands this. But you, you are a SHADOW BEING. You do not require sanity. You're lying through your teeth. I'm not an idiot."**

The rebel snarled. "You're going mad… You're growing old… You can't possibly believe we'll follow you forever…"

" **... I guess those are all true… I am mad… this body I possessed is growing old… and with the lot of you… Yes, I do believe you won't follow me… But you know what…?"** He gave a crazed look. " **I don't care… My only concern, is to those who are smart enough to stay in line. You lot are not of those smart ones. You are of the idiots who dare commit treason."**

The others in the group were looking to their leader with nervous looks.

"S-Sir." One spoke up. "We-We really don't want a fight. W-We were talked into it!"

"Silence!" Their leader hissed. "You all had faith going up here that I'd be a better king-!"

" **Oh really?"** Maxwell picked the leader up by his throat with shadow hands. " **And how would you be better than I?"**

"I wouldn't waste our resources keeping the survivors alive long enough to go insane. T-They'd be all rounded up… Like the worthless cattle they are! E-Especially ones like that "friend" you kept running off to see."

The grip around the man's throat tightened.

" **You are asking for WAR you scum!"** Maxwell shrieked. " **I may enjoy causing insanity but I draw the line at mass slaughter! It would be doom for all of us! BY SHADOWS, YOU ARE JUST AS STUPID AS THOSE BANDITS!"**

The leader gasped, struggling in the grip, trying to get loose.

The others stared at Maxwell in horror, dropping their weapons and backing up far out of his reach… Or at least they hoped.

" **I should kill you for this… but… you know what?"** Maxwell brought the leader down, having him look him right in the eyes. " **If you want to feed off sanity… I'll give you that… You're a beast for attempting this… So… you can enjoy being one!"**

Maxwell slapped the man away from him with a shadow hand, his form changing into that of one of the many shadow creatures Maxwell had command over, slumping to the floor in front of his followers.

" **I'm sure you'll make a fine terrorbeak!"**

The newly formed terrorbeak gave a horrified screech as it looked at itself looking around at its former comrades.

" **SCREEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!"**

Maxwell threw his head back laughing before looking to the others, a cold look in his eyes.

" **Let this fool be an example to all of you. If any of you DARE try to overthrow me or question my ways, you will wind up just like him!"** He growled, throwing his hand out to them. " **Now… BOW AND SHOW ME YOUR LOYALTY!"**

The terrified rebels dropped down to their knees bowing to him.

"LONG LIVE THE KING!" They chanted fear in all their eyes. "ALL HAIL MAXWELL!"

" **AGAIN!"**

They did as told, Rune soon appearing in the room.

"Sire?" He said quietly. "Chione and Sabra are safe."

Maxwell nodded keeping his eyes on those saying praise in his name.

" **Good… And Rune… As much as it pains me to say this… I'm beginning to wonder if it'd be wise to put more in the path of danger if fools like these keep coming…"**

"I… I don't understand." Rune frowned. "What do you mean…?"

" **You are still very valuable to me as an archiver… But I don't believe I want an advisor who will be attacked if I don't tighten my grip on these fools… I want you to have as they say…. A life."**

Rune's eyes were wide in shock before they softened, bowing to Maxwell.

"I will do what you ask of me, My King. I'll continue keeping Codex up to date and the archives in check, but I shall no longer be your advisor."

" **Very good, Rune."**

Maxwell looked to the cowering rebels, giving them a sinister look.

 _And let it be known through all of the Shadow World... Earth… Wherever._

 _I will never fall._

 **END**


	5. Dark Knowledge Part 1

Quiet.

That was rule number one.

Rule number two.

Find a tome and let your mind go wild. Be it a fantastical adventure or just learning something new.

 _And in your mind, you can be as loud as you want._

Melinda Wickerbottom sighed happily as she looked up from her book, seeing people milling about her library, finding books to read while they were there or coming up to her to check them out to take home. It brought her joy knowing how much interest people took in literature. It was something she was more than happy to share with others.

"Ah, another beautiful day in our glorious library, eh Melinda?"

Melinda chuckled, rolling her eyes as she saw a young man pass on by her counter, riding on a cart full of books.

"Sebastian, softer voice, please, and careful with those. Those are vintage."

"Yeah, yeah, I know." Sebastian smirked as he disappeared down an aisle, almost hitting someone with his cart. "Woop! Sorry!"

Melinda leaned over to see who Sebastian almost hit, relieved to see them alright. It was a young man with wild slicked back hair and dark blue eyes. She recognized him by the hair alone.

 _Ah, Mr. Percival Higgsbury. He must be here on his usual study schedule again._

Percival was making his way over to a table, carrying a load of books. Melinda watched him quietly before looking away as soon as he glanced at her.

After a moment, she glanced up from her book again, seeing Percival reading through one of the books, his gaze focused on what was inside. She smiled, nodding to herself.

 _I always like seeing someone being focused on their literature… And he's always coming in_

 _here…_

"Heeeey, what are you staring at?"

Melinda jumped, seeing Sebastian was leaning on the right side of her counter.

"S-Sebastian! Don't scare me like that!"

"Sorry, I'm light on my feet." He looked to where Melinda had been staring, smirking a little. "Ah, I know that guy. He's one of our regulars. Professor Higgsbury. Always up to his head in books on theorems or whatever sciency stuff humans like learning more about."

"Shh!" Melinda put her finger to her lips. "Not so loud! Rule number one."

"Right, right." Sebastian lowered his voice. "Whispering only in a library… and no bringing up the Shadow World."

"Good boy." Melinda looked back to Percival, a wistful look in her eyes. "He's always so polite whenever he comes up to the desk asking about certain books… And he's always on time. Always. I've never had a late fee from him…"

"Aww… That's sweet." Sebastian chortled. "Beats some of the riff raff we get once and awhile."

"Oh, most definitely… And he doesn't dog ear books. He actually uses a bookmark… And he doesn't crack the spines either."

"I think someone's got a favorite." Sebastian said in a sing song tone. "I can't blame you, he never gets mad at me if I almost hit him with my cart."

She nodded, blushing a little. "I'd say more but… I can't exactly judge his entire character on just how he treats books… For all I know, he could be something worse than a shadow creature… For all I know, he's a madman."

"... You mean you've never had a genuine conversation with him?"

Melinda huffed a little. "I was doing my job thank you very much!" _And part of that job being read as much as I possibly can… And I can't interrupt his reading! That'd be hypocritical!_

"Shhhh." Sebastian put a finger to his lips. "Rule number one, Melinda." He chortled again. "So, yeah, he's a good customer, good enough for me." He grabbed his cart. "I'll leave you to your fantasies. I've got organizing to do."

"Please organize them properly this time. Shakespeare is not to be put with the biology section."

"It was an honest mistake!"

"Or a prank."

Sebastian stuck his tongue out as he rolled away on his cart.

"Nya!"

Melinda rolled her eyes… Smirking when she noticed Percival looked up at Sebastian.

"Shh!"

 _A man after my own heart, really._

Percival chortled to himself a little before looking back to his book. He yawned a bit before getting up, stretching as he walked around the area, deep in thought.

"OOF!"

Percival was knocked out of his train thought as he looked down to see a little girl had bumped into his leg.

"U-Uh…" She stuttered a little, intimidated by the man's height. "S-Sorry mister… I… I was just playing hide seek with my friends and I was running to find a hiding spot and… Um…"

Percival smiled gently, kneeling to her level.

"It's alright, Young Miss, just be more careful." He helped her to her feet. "Though if you want a good hiding spot, try the drama section. It's got some empty book shelves you could probably fit into."

The girl smiled, curtseying before running off.

"Thanks, Mister!"

He chuckled. "Ah, the days of youth… I remember it fondly." He shook his head. "Well, back to work I suppose…" He walked back to the desk where his books were… only to find a few missing. "Eh?" He sighed. "Oh dear… Looks I forgot some again. It really has been a long week."

He trudged on over to the science section, finding the books he was looking for… though was baffled at their locations.

 _Why are they all next to each other? That can't be right…_

He reached up to pull one of them out, finding it was stuck tightly. He gave a harder tug… only for his eyes to go wide at the sight of a bunch of books falling on him after it came out, burying the man alive.

THUD! THUD! THUD! THUD!

"Ow…" He groaned, a book landing on his head. "Guh… That smarts."

"Oh my, what an unfortunate accident." Sebastian remarked, walking by with his cart. He went over, starting to pick up some of the books. "Oh and look at that, seems a few paper cuts on your face as well, Sir. The librarian at the front has something for that." He grinned a little.

Percival gave a flat look as he dug himself out, dusting off his sleeves, cringing at the aforementioned papercuts.

"Gah… I didn't even think that was possible with just a book avalanche."

"You'd be surprised-"

"Sebastian, I'll be handling this from here. I believe someone spilled their tea onto the rug in the mystery section. You can take care of THAT."

"Yes, Melinda." Sebastian replied, rolling away on his cart, humming a tune to himself.

Percival looked up, a twinge of embarrassment coming to his face as his eyes locked with Melinda's.

Melinda had concern in her eyes as she came close, looking him over. "I am very sorry about this. This normally doesn't happen… Can I please get you something for those?"

"S-Sure… Um… I'm the one who should be sorry. I caused a huge mess and might've damaged some books."

"A person is more important than a book… and you wouldn't be the first person to get a good smack from a hardcover book. My assistant once had a complete collection of Edgar Allen Poe fall right onto his head and render him unconscious."

Percival brought a hand over his mouth.

"O-Oh goodness. That must've been quite the bump on his head."

"Nevermore, Melinda, please, nevermore!" She recited with a small giggle. "He did have a bump but he was fine… and not losing his sense of humor for sure."

"I see…" Percival cringed bit, having touched one of the cuts on his face. "Ngh… Sheesh… Amazing how small cuts like these can sting so much."

"And yet larger ones don't." Melinda lead him to her counter, going through a box behind the desk before producing a container. "Now, this isn't normally what would be put on it but it's… a little home remedy…" _If by home remedy you mean crushing spider glands with ash into a fine paste…_

Percival got a curious look.

"That so?"

She motioned him to look in as she took the lid off the top, revealing it was full of a pale greyish toned paste. "It'll make those go away in an instant, I promise. May I?"

Percival nodded.

"By all means."

She nodded before carefully applying the salve to the cuts, unable to hide the faint blush that came to her cheeks. _I… am touching… his face..._

Percival cringed a bit, but soon relaxed as the salve took its effect, the wounds fading. He felt the areas, amazement coming to his eyes.

"Incredible… I've never seen anything like this. Did you make it?"

Melinda shook her head.

"Oh no no no, it's an old remedy that was made by someone my family knew a long time ago."

 _More like it was invented by one of the greatest shadow archivists of all time… Or least it was his original formula before I modified it._

"Ah… I see…" Percival brought a hand to his chin. "Fascinating…"

"It is. It's good for just about any injury. At least the minor ones. Deeper cuts or anything that hit an artery I'd still wrap after using some of it."

"Got ya… Sorry if I'm obsessing a little. I'm a student of all sciences, proudly so, but… out of all them, biology is my favorite, so, something like this is… well… of interest to me. Anything relating to life in general is interesting."

Melinda smiled gently. "I understand… It really is fascinating but… It is a secret… I couldn't tell you the ingredients even if I wanted to." _And you would never believe me._

Percival gave a gentle look.

"And I'll respect your privacy, Ms. Wickerbottom."

She felt some heat rush to her cheeks as she nodded.

"Thank you very much, Mr. Higgsbury… You're too kind."

"I just do my best to be a gentlemen." Percival stretched a bit before starting to head back to the desk he had been working at. "I'll let you get back to work. Thanks for treating me."

"Y-You're welcome." She headed back to where the books had been dropped, seeing Sebastian had already replaced them… and Percival's missing text books.

"You rascal." She muttered, taking out the books Percival needed, bringing them to his desk. "One last thing." She said, setting them down. "You forgot these."

"Oh." Percival grinned. "Thank you."

"Y-You're welcome." She smiled before hurrying back to her counter. "E-Enjoy!"

She quickly brought a book to her face, trying to hide the redness of her cheeks.

"So… Nice guy, huh?"

Melinda groaned a little, seeing Sebastian was now present again at the counter, a grin worthy of a cheshire cat present on his face.

"You…" She shook her finger at him. "I know it was you, you mischief maker!"

"Shh."

Melinda grabbed her stamp usually reserved for marking a book off as sent out, holding it near his face.

"If you don't want to be stamped as a loaner, I would give me an explanation."

"Ooooooooooooh." Sebastian chuckled. "So my plan did work. I just wanted you to talk to him since you seem interested. And getting this defensive? Oooooooh, Melinda, did you get shot in the heart?"

Melinda turned bright red before tapping the stamp on his cheek quickly leaving a blue stain. "I did not!"

"Oof!" Sebastian rubbed his cheek. "That's gonna take forever to get out!"

"It's called soap and I did give you a chance!"

Sebastian got a sneaky look.

"And as did I and look! You and science boy had a somewhat casual conversation!"

She let out a very audible squeak as she fiddled with the stamp in her hands.

"Nawwww…" Sebastian brought his hands to his face, squishing his cheeks. "Does the witch have a crush on the scientist?"

Melinda shook her head quickly, still quiet.

 _I don't have a crush!_

"Dawww! You do!"

"Shh!" She gave a pleading look. "Not so loud! Okay, so maybe I think he's handsome… and he's adorable when he's talking about his interests…"

"It's a start, dear Mel."

"Maybe…"

"Hey, nothing to be ashamed of. Just take it slow and see what happens.

"Right…"

 _If anything happens, that is…_


	6. Dark Knowledge Part 2

"I'm telling you, it was something else, Robert." Percival went on, pacing a bit around the lab. "I mean, I've seen people use ointments for cuts before but… this was more effective than anything I've seen anyone report."

Robert chuckled, the young man tinkering with some equipment.

"If you say so, Percival. I'll take your word for it." Robert gave a smirk. "Though… You seem more fascinated with the librarian than the concoction she used on you. I mean, you've mentioned her before but I think this is the first of you mentioning actually speaking to her outside of library business matters."

Percival raised an eyebrow.

"So?"

"Do tell, Percival, do you find her attractive by any chance?"

Percival turned a little red.

"R-Robert!"

"What? It's an honest question. There's nothing wrong with being attracted to someone. It's normal. You of all people should know that."

Percival sighed, running a hand through his hair.

"... Maybe… Just… I kind of hate myself for being attracted by appearances first… Though that part of her was enhanced when I saw her just being herself. She's strong minded, confident… and as I found out as of yesterday, very kind… and intelligent…" He stopped as he saw the smirk on Robert's face just get bigger before hanging his head. "... Okay, you got me."

Robert gave a gentle look.

"Percival, might I suggest just trying to talk to her more?"

"What would I even say to her? I can't just walk up to her and talk about the weather. She has a job to do in the library… And… I don't know… I don't want to come off as creepy…"

"I'm no expert on romance… and I honestly don't know if I'm qualified to give advice since you're both older than me and my superior… But… I'm not going to leave it as just talk to her. Ask her questions of things that interest her. Basically… just ask her what her favorite books are and then work from there. She's a librarian. I'm sure that will get her attention… Also, who said you had to talk to her during library hours? Talk to her near closing time."

"True… True…" Percival gave a confident look. "Okay, I'll try that tomorrow during my next visit."

"Sounds good… Now, as interesting as your love life is… Could I get some help with this device I'm working on? It's giving me trouble again."

Percival chuckled, sitting down with him.

"You're really set on this supposed communication device, aren't you?"

"Hey, I like the idea of being able to help others communicate better in regards to long distance."

"And I think it's a wonderful idea. Just don't forget about your other studies."

"I won't. What am I going to do, get a genie to grant my greatest wish?"

"Oh, if only life were that simple." Percival shook his head. "Come on."

oooooo

It was closing time. Melinda and Sebastian were hurrying about the library, making sure everything was still in order, shooing out people who were too caught up in their reading. It was routine and everything was going pretty well…

"GAH!" Sebastian pinched his nose shut. "What is that smell!?"

Melinda scowled a bit, sniffing the air.

"Looks like we got some smokers." She hurried to the source, and sure enough, there were some young boys smoking pipes in one of the reading areas. "Hey! I don't allow smoking in my library! I must ask you to leave."

One of the boys looked up, scoffing at her.

"Oh? What are you gonna do, hag, slap us?"

"I ought to, but that's more so your mother's job. Now, I'm only going to ask one more time. LEAVE."

Another boy smirked, blowing smoke in her face, getting a few coughs out of her.

"How about no?" He picked up a book, holding a match next to it. "And we'll throw in our own threat. Ask us to leave again, and we torch the place."

Melinda narrowed her eyes. "So, you're threatening to commit arson? Did I just hear you lads right?" She crossed her arms.

They nodded.

"We ain't scared of some hag."

"Oh yeah?" Sebastian walked up, standing beside her, cracking his knuckles. "What about dear old Sebby?"

They gulped, the leader holding the match, about to go and strike it.

"Sebastian, send them outside. And do direct them to the fountain out front."

"Yes, Mel." Sebastian moved towards them. "And honestly, you punks are a bunch of bloody idiots." Sebastian picked up the leader, hauling him over his shoulder, picking up another in his free arm, and scooping up the rest in his cart. "It's a rainy day. Fire wouldn't do you much good." Sebastian whistled a tune as he headed out. "Now, time to take out the rubbish."

"Guh! PUT US DOWN YOU FREAK SHOW!" The leader started kicking at him. "PUT ME DOWN!"

"Mmmm nope." Sebastian kept whistling, disappearing from Melinda's sight.

Melinda sighed in relief, finishing the rest of her patrol around the library. The rest of the library seemed empty till she came back to her counter, surprised to see someone there… and none other than Percival who was looking around, seeming almost lost.

"Mr. Higgsbury?" She asked, curiosity coming to her eyes. "Can I help you with anything?"

Percival jumped a little, looking to her.

"O-Oh! Ms. Wickerbottom, there you are. I… Um…" He took a deep breath, relaxing himself. "I wanted to um… ask you about something… Though, before I ask that." He pointed to the entrance. "What was with all that riff raff I just saw Sebastian throw into the fountain?"

Melinda sighed.

"They threatened to burn my library down if I asked them to leave again."

Percival's eyes widened.

"That's… That's just uncalled for! They should know better. For heaven's sake it's a LIBRARY. There's important archives here, you can't just… do something like that."

Melinda sighed again. "They wanted to keep smoking in my library which I couldn't allow."

"Well... shame on them… I'm sorry that happened to you…"

"It's taken care of." Sebastian grinned, coming in, drying his hair off. "They'll probably have colds for a week." He looked to Percival. "And I see we have one last person. Do I need to toss him too?" He snickered.

"No!" Melinda snapped a little. "He's fine!"

"Alright, alright." Sebastian held up his hands, walking backwards away from them. "I'll let you handle him and I'll finish sweeping up."

"Thank you, dear!" She turned to Percival, giving a sheepish look. "My apologies."

"It's quite alright, I know shouldn't be here at closing hours… As I mentioned earlier I had a question for you." He rubbed the back of his neck. "... Oh this is going to sound so stupid now… It's really not that important…"

"No. If you came out here it is." She gave a gentle look. "Please… I'd like to know."

"Well…" Percival sighed. "I… I was wondering… What are your favorite things to read?" _Guh! I must sound so stupid right now!_

She smiled warmly. "I enjoy Shakespeare, he's my favorite writer. I also enjoy the works of Mary Shelley."

"That so?"

"Yes." She grinned.

"I see…" Percival smiled, feeling himself relax. "Shakespeare, huh? Which one is your favorite?"

"A Midsummer's Night's Dream." Melinda replied. "It's such a beautiful play. I do love reading it over and over. The others are fantastic as well but I enjoy that one in particular. Have you got a favorite?"

"I admit, I haven't read much of his work… But I did find Hamlet to be rather interesting."

"Oh, it is very intriguing. A story of revenge if I had ever seen one, but it was beautiful in its own way as well. The way the characters developed, quite fascinating."

"Indeed…" Percival found himself gazing a little.

Melinda smiled warmly, gazing a bit herself. "You certainly know your literature Mr. Higgsbury… I quite like that…"

"W-Well, I try to stay well educated and while scientific articles and educational reads are something I enjoy, I still find it important to still have recreational reading in order to relax after a long week of school work."

"And it's good to have your imagination opened up. It keeps the mind sharp…. And truly there is nothing quite like a well written book."

"Agreed."

She grinned. "Indeed."

Things went quiet between them. Percival felt it growing slightly awkward, struggling to find anything else to say.

He cleared his throat, adjusting the collar of his shirt.

"Well, thank you for answering my question but I… I guess I better leave…"

Melinda frowned a little. "You don't have to run off so fast."

"Huh?" Percival had surprise come to his eyes.

"I like talking to you… I'd like to get to know you more…"

Percival perked up a bit, feeling his heartbeat a little faster.

"You would…?"

Melinda blushed a little, nodding quickly. "I would…"

"W-Well… if you insist."

"Can I interest either of you in some tea?"

Both looked to see Sebastian had returned, holding a tray with a teapot and cups on it.

"It is rather cold outside today and well… I thought I'd make something nice and hot. I even made some scones and with the weather we're having, I'm sure the second floor near the balcony would have a lovely view of the storm."

Melinda smiled warmly, giving a nod. "Oh Sebastian, I would love that. That sounds marvelous doesn't it, Mr. Higgsbury?"

Percival nodded, blushing a bit at the way she looked at him, such joy in her eyes.

"It does."

"Come on then." Sebastian waved a hand, leading them upstairs. "I'll make sure the front doors are locked so we don't get more riff raff."

"Thank you, Sebastian."

Once they were seated and had their tea poured, Sebastian hurried off to get his task done.

"I swear I'd be lost without him. He's like a brother to me really."

"He seems very loyal and while a bit mischievous, very attentive to his job." Percival chuckled. "Even if he has almost run me over a few times with that cart of his. I'm surprised how fast he gets around with that thing with such near perfect control."

Melinda giggled. "He's been my assistant for years. He just finds his way around it and well, when you know the library as well as he does, you find ways to get around and make things interesting." She took a sip of her tea, sighing in content. "And still remembers my favorite tea."

"Earl grey… I couldn't agree more."

"Indeed." She offered him a scone. "Do you like chocolate chip?"

"Who doesn't like chocolate?" He chuckled, taking it. "Thank you."

"Fools. Fools don't like chocolate, hence them being fools." Melinda smirked.

"Heh…" Percival looked out the window, watching the rain. "It really is coming down today. I'm glad I didn't leave."

"I am too." Melinda smiled warmly, following his gaze. "You know… I really have always loved thunderstorms ever since I was a child… They always fascinated me."

"That so? In what way, if you don't mind me asking?"

"You're going to laugh… But lightning… We had a huge lightning rod in our yard when I was a child that would become charged with energy… Heh… I once dared Sebastian to touch it…"

Percival brought a hand over his mouth.

"Oh my. What happened?"

Melinda grinned. "Oh… Let's just say there's a reason his hair will never be able to be tamed now."

"I see." Percival chuckled. "In my family, it just seems to be a common genetic trait among the men to have naturally messy hair. I try to keep mine pretty smooth but…" He pointed the wilder parts on the back of his head. "These just stick up no matter what I do."

"I think your hair is very becoming. It suits you." She chuckled. "What is your family like?"

Percival blushed a little before clearing his throat.

"My father is an inventor. He was the reason I took interest in science. Though unlike him, while he mainly wanted to focus on mechanics, I wanted to learn all I could about the world around me. I guess that could be partially blamed on my mother. She enjoys the arts and always loved showing me the beauty that could be found in it along with nature."

Melinda smiled warmly. "They sound like wonderful people. Do bring them by sometime."

"I'll consider it." Percival smiled. "What about your family?"

"My father was a librarian like I am. He's mostly retired now due to age, but he still does private archiving for an associate of his. Mother, she enjoys reading about as much as I do along with just being outside. She studies plants and wildlife. Gardening is quite the hobby of hers." _And she's also a witch but let's not go there._

"I see. So a botanist and zoologist. Any animals in particular? Predators, prey?"

"Predators." Melinda giggled a little. "She sometimes winds up having to run from them but she also fights back if she absolutely has to."

"Sounds like a strong woman."

"Oh yes. Always told me to hold my head high and to not be swayed easily by anyone."

"Sounds like a good mother too."

"Oh the best in the world…"

Percival smiled warmly. "She raised a good daughter."

Melinda blushed a little, twirling one of the strands of her hair with her finger.

"Heh… You're too kind, Mr. Higgsbury."

Percival chuckled a little.

"As I've said, I do my best to be a gentlemen."

She smiled softly. "And you do just fine."

"Thank you, Ms. Wickerbottom."

"Melinda."

Percival got a surprised look.

"A-Are you sure? That's… not exactly formal of me."

Melinda smiled warmly giving a nod.

"I insist."

"Very well." Percival blushed a little. "Then… feel free to just call me Percival."

"Percival…" Melinda grinned. "Perfection."

Percival rubbed the back of his neck.

"I wouldn't call myself perfect. More like a man who's a perpetual student to science… and the rest of life."

"I think you're quite interesting for a human-I mean man…"

"That so?"

She twirled her hair around her finger again.

"Y-Yes… I do… You're different."

"I hope it's a good kind of different."

"The best kind of different. Besides… I'm no stranger to oddness." She pointed to where Sebastian was. "I put up with him after all."

"Proud of it!" Sebastian grinned.

"Heh…" Percival gave a gentle smile. "I'm honored then."

Melinda giggled. "I should be the honored one.."

"Huh?"

"You want to spend time with me after all…"

"Well… you're an interesting woman…Least… to me. You're devoted to your work, you show great passion for this library and I find that admirable. And… I'd like to get to know you more…"

Melinda blushed a little. "If you want to take that chance…"

"I do."

"Then… Would you like to come back again?"

"I'd love to."

She smiled. "Tea?"

"Yes, please."

She poured him another cup. "We could probably do this along with some other things whenever we get a chance."

"It would be a nice way to relax after a long week of teaching students and working on theories with colleagues."

"You're more than welcomed here then."

"Thank you Ms. Wick-... Melinda." Percival smiled.

Melinda giggled.

"You're very welcome… Percival."


	7. Dark Knowledge Part 3

"And that is all I have to report, My King."

Melinda bowed her head in respect to the man before her. He was flipping through the book she had handed him, a pleased expression on his face.

"You're proving yourself well in your archiving skills, dear Melinda. Your father has taught you well."

"As my father would say, only the best for King Maxwell."

Maxwell nodded, closing the tome.

"The Codex has never been in better shape. You rebinded it perfectly and no record has been lost. I must say, your findings on healing techniques are quite admirable. They'll come in handy for us and those who struggle to survive in our world."

"Thank you, My King."

Maxwell smiled.

"And if you don't mind me asking, how have your travels to Earth been? I heard you're running the library your parents founded."

"It's fascinating to say the least, My King." Melinda chuckled a little. "Humans are so different from us in how they go about their days… and their days being much longer than that of our dear Shadow World."

"Agreed. It is quite the experience. I hope it's never a waste of your time."

"Oh, never. Sebastian and I always have ways of amusing ourselves and it's never a dull moment."

"Good to hear." Maxwell handed the book back to her. "That will be all. Keep up the work and report to me if you find anything exceedingly important."

"Yes, My King. Am I dismissed?"

"You are."

Melinda gave a bow before turning to leave.

"Have fun." He added as she left the throne room.

Melinda nodded, hurrying to her home.

"Phew…" she sighed in relief, packing the Codex into her book bag. "I swear reports to Maxwell are never relaxing… But… least it's Saturday…" She smiled to herself. "Just hope Percival hasn't fallen asleep on a book again."

oooooo

"I know being a teacher can be tiring, but Percival… what exactly have you been doing this week? You look like a walking corpse."

Percival lifted his head up a little from his book, looking to Sebastian, an annoyed look on his face.

"Thanks for the compliment, and this week was rather stressful in comparison to others. Let's just say some students wanted to share a piece of their mind with me in some of the most unpleasant ways in regards to their reports."

"Ah, not pleased with the results of your judgement."

"Yep." Percival set his book down, laying his head down on the table. "I'm used to it, but goodness the stress of it likes to hit at random."

"There, there." Sebastian patted his back. "Mel will be here soon to help you relax and take your mind off things."

"True…" Percival smiled a little. "I always look forward to Saturdays and Sundays now since this all started… It's been nice to get out of the lab more…"

"You and that.. Robert Wag… Whatever his last name is, making any progress on things?"

"Wagstaff, his last name is Wagstaff. As for progress, we're working on it… We had something weird happen, though."

"What?"

"Believe it or not but his typewriter some how managed to catch fire."

"... Huh."

"Trust me, we were just as confused."

"All I can really say to that… Magic."

Percival chuckled a little.

"Maybe so."

"Sebastian? Percival?"

Percival perked up, seeing Melinda enter the room.

"Ah, there you are."

Melinda smiled. "Hello, Percival." She frowned a little seeing the dark circles under his eyes. "Goodness, are you feeling alright?"

Percival gave a sheepish look.

"Students having their rough patches. Nothing I can't handle."

Melinda shook her head. "Nothing that you can't handle indeed, but something you've earned a break from." She nodded to their usual area. "Shall we? I picked up some cinnamon rolls on my way."

"Yes." Percival got up, stretching a bit before heading over to the area, making himself comfortable on the couch. "Were you meeting with your father again?"

"Partially." Melinda sat down beside him. "We met for maybe a minute, but he had to go take care of some other things, so I handled the archiving he was supposed to do for our friend."

"I see. I hope that went well."

"Oh, it did. He was quite pleased." She sighed in relief. "Always nerve wracking waiting to have someone check your work. I admit, I felt like I was a student again, awaiting my grades."

"I've been meaning to ask. What exactly does… this friend of yours do in regards to having you as an assistant for archiving?"

"Let's say he's in the business of making deals. A businessman of sorts." _Of sorts is right.._

"Ah, so just keeping track of records of business. Makes sense. I guess he must be a very busy man then."

"Oh, always, so, anything to be of use and help with his work. He treats us well enough at least."

"Glad to hear that. I don't think I could stand the idea of you being mistreated by someone."

Melinda smiled sheepishly. "I don't think I could stand the idea myself. If he did mistreat us I wouldn't work for him. It's a family business of sorts with my father being my teacher to how to do the job well but I'm never forced."

"Good." Percival reached a hand over, holding one hers, giving it a gentle squeeze.

She blushed, squeezing his hand back gently. "I'm glad you worry like that… You're very kind, you know? I… don't think I've had anyone here in this town really be concerned for me besides Sebastian…"

"I try to be kind to those I meet. I work with students all the time and I do my best to let them know I care for their well being and only want the best for them. Same goes for my colleagues… Though I admit, it's rare that I spend time with someone who isn't a student or science colleague that I can just talk to about anything. I have Robert, for sure, but… you're no science professor. Em! Not saying you're not well versed in it but… uh… Shoot…"

Sebastian leaned over the couch they were on. "What he's trying to say Melly is that you're a gorgeous creature born of light who is unworthy of someone such as himself but by George will he try."

"Sebastian!"

Percival turned bright red.

 _Oh heavens above just kill me now!_

Melinda was silent, picking up one of her smaller books before smacking Sebastian lightly on the head with it.

"Out! Bad boy!"

"Ow! Fiiiiine, Your Majesty." Sebastian slinked off to one of the sections near by. "I was just trying to help!"

"Scoundrel!" She called after him. "Such a mischief maker I swear…"

"Y-Yeah." Percival was still red in the face, his hands gripping at his shirt sleeves. "H-Heh… He just can't help but jump to conclusions."

"He loves to surprise people. Especially you as of late for some reason…" She was still red herself, fiddling with her hair. "B-Besides, surely you have lines of women around that school just waiting for you to pick one of them… Why have someone like me?"

"That's far from the truth, actually." Percival glanced to the ground. "The thing is… I can be a bit absent minded when I get into my work. I had a nasty habit at one point of staying in my lab for hours on end and falling asleep there. Then Robert came along and straightened me out and brought me back down to reality. I still devote plenty of time to my work, but I take breaks more often. As for women… I'm… not the popular topic for them. I can talk with women just fine but I'm no romantic." Percival looked to her. "And you, I'm surprised you're not a Mrs. I mean… you're intelligent, hard working, and very kind. Who wouldn't want that?"

"Because I'm all those things." Melinda frowned, lowering her head. "I work, I don't want to be someone's little trophy to tote around in front of company. I hate the idea of being trapped in a house all day, stuck raising children because it's expected of me - don't get me wrong, I love children and I would love one of my own one day… But the idea of becoming trapped… Because that's what's expected of women in this country… That scares me… And trust me, it's not like people haven't tried - Sebastian's chased off plenty of men who were here to stare at me instead of their books.."

Percival frowned, moving closer to her, taking both her hands into his.

"I'm so sorry Melinda… That's awful…"

Melinda looked up into his eyes, huddling a little closer to him. "It can be… I just decided I'd wait to see if someone would be able to handle me… If I marry, I want to be able to keep my library open. I want to have someone I can talk to about everything. If I have a child, I want their father to be willing to HELP me raise them, not just expect me to do all the work or heaven forbid, hire a nanny to raise them for me."

"And that's okay to ask for all of that. Women deserve just as much respect as men do, and for families, both have to do their part. It's not as simple as one stays trapped while the other is free. It's the two living together and facing problems as a team." Percival was hesitant before bringing an arm around her. "And me… I'd be hard pressed to find someone who could put up with my absent mindedness."

She smiled softly, leaning into him. "I could… I like your personality… I don't think you're absent minded…"

"Heh… If you say so." Percival blushed a little. "Again, Robert has a way of pulling me back down to reality. He's the only other person outside of my family who puts up with my antics."

"I'd like to meet him. I keep saying to bring these people who mean so much to you by. One of these days please do…"

"I'll probably bring Robert over when he's not tangled up in the wires of one of his contraptions. My parents are a few towns over so it'd be a bit harder to bring them to meet you."

"Well, can't rush into it…"

"MELINDA LIKES SMART PEOPLE!" Sebastian yelled over.

"SO IT'S A WONDER I KEEP YOU AROUND!"

"BECAUSE I AM!"

Percival was trying his best not to laugh, covering his mouth.

"Is he sure about that? He's got the attention span of a cat."

"Cats are very smart. They keep us well trained." Melinda snickered.

"True, true. They rule the world some what." Percival smiled. "I'm guessing you're either a cat person or you have one."

"I'm a cat person… And I do have a cat back at my house. I've had him for a long time now but oh is he so much trouble - I should have known he was trouble because Sebastian gave him to me on my birthday." Melinda grinned sheepishly. "He's mine though. You have pets?"

"Personally, no. My parents, however, have two collies back at home they're raising. I always love seeing them, and well, my parents have hinted there might be a chance of puppies in the future."

"Oh, that sounds wonderful!" Melinda smiled. "Collies are such beautiful dogs, very smart too."

"Indeed. I can see that mother's zoologist side in you. Seems you're not partial to cats or dogs, but rather like them both."

"I love them both. I'm honestly fond of all animals - except for spiders. Where I'm from they're huge."

"Yikes. Yeah, I'm not too fond of finding spiders in my beakers… Robert especially doesn't' like finding them taking up residence in his inventions. There was one time he found a nest in one of them and oh boy did he SCREAM."

Melinda's eyes were wide. "What tier was it? I-I mean, how big?"

Percival hummed in thought before making a shape with his hand.

"About the size of a small loaf of bread. He was not happy about it in the least since… well, he tried to remove it but it was stuck pretty tight. I had to take a bunsen burner to it. He had to start his invention over again from scratch."

"That's pretty small though- I mean, huh…" _Careful Mel, CAREFUL._

Percival smirked a little.

"I'm guessing you've seen bigger. How big of a nest have you had to deal with?"

She looked to the table in front of them. "... About three of those stacked. Give or take. It was disgusting and it was in our archives."

Percival's eyes went wide.

"That's a full out infestation! How did you ever manage to get them all out!?"

Melinda crossed her arms. " **I** didn't. My boss did. There was some fire, books needing serious time to air out and being scanned over for stray silk, but we didn't lose anything thankfully."

"Huh… I see… Still, yikes, there must've been a lot of little buggers crawling around then."

"Little… Yeah no… These were big ones… I'm not exaggerating…" Melinda shuddered. "When I first saw them I made Sebastian go after them first… Then he fell in and got his head stuck in one of the nests…"

 _So what, wolf spiders? That's still not gigantic…_

"Yikes… I'll be honest, I've never seen large spiders outside of books I've studied. Can't imagine having to get rid of them."

"The large spiders here are nothing. I'll happily look after the likes of tarantulas, even the largest of specimens. The ones back home are horrible beasts." Melinda made an estimate with her hands. "About this big across.."

Percival shook his head in bewilderment.

"I… HUH!? Melinda… I… I don't think there's been a spider recorded that huge."

"That's not even the biggest." She deadpanned.

"... Okay, how big?"

"Bigger than you."

Percival's jaw dropped a bit.

"... I… Melinda… What kind of spiders are they breeding in… whatever country it is you're from?"

Melinda raised an eyebrow. "The normal kind? Black, kind of dumb, hissing all the time, yellow ones with black stripes - very venomous, don't even mess with them and of course, the queens… Guh, nasty creatures, genuinely mean, always wanting a fight."

"I've never in my life heard of breeds like that. I've heard of black widows that are huge or even wolf spiders but… this doesn't sound like anything anyone has recorded. Sounds like something someone created in a lab."

"No one created them in a lab. They've been there longer than we have." She crossed her arms. "I have sketches to prove it."

"... Let me see them. I'd like to know what these breeds look like."

Her eyes lit up before she hurried to where she kept her things, pulling out a book before sitting beside him again.

"... Before I show you, promise me something."

"Hm?"

"Don't tell anyone."

Percival was caught a bit off guard, but nodded.

"Very well then. Let's see."

She opened the book, showing a particular section that had drawings of large spiders with four legs instead of eight with gaping mouths. They looked almost comical but eerie at the same time. "The normal run of the mill spider back home. Rather dumb, but mean as well. They'll bite if they get a chance." She pointed to another with stripes. "Spider Warrior, venomous, they won't stop their pursuit unless you kill them first and finally. the one they answer to… The Spider Queen…"

She turned the page, Percival's eyes going wide at the sight of it.

"Holy moly…"

"Yeah… They're unpleasant, mean things… They lack venom, surprisingly, considering they're the 'mother' of all spiders. They can't exist without her and she can't exist without them. They'll leave you alone if you don't touch their babies… Which, unfortunately, sometimes you have to."

"Why would you have to? Well, besides getting them out of your things, per say."

Melinda grinned a little. "They're important to our culture. They produce three things upon death - glands, silk and a type of meat. The meat, we don't make use of unless we need to. The silk, however, we use for clothing and the glands, they have healing properties."

"Huh… I've… never heard of such techniques… and these spiders… they look like something out of fantasy yet…" Percival looked at the sketches carefully. "These look… real."

"Honestly… there's a lot of things that if I had not seen them myself or spent time dealing with as a child I would not believe… My mother's a zoologist as you know. One of the things I got to deal with daily was watching a spider nest near our home grow and us occasionally having to surround it with grass traps. As I said, they're not that smart."

"I see…" Percival scratched his head a little. "Sounds… dangerous still."

"It is… But how would I ever learn to deal with them if we didn't have them around? And my mother, goodness, fast as lightning when it came to it. My father could never match her in that regards."

"Sounds like some thrilling life… It's… astounding something like this hasn't been seen… But… Then again, and I'm just guessing here, the country you're from isn't well known."

"Not well known and not easy to get to." Melinda closed the book. "It's a strange place, with strange people and creatures… And yet I love it so… Growing up there was always an adventure… Sometimes scary, sometimes fun.."

"Sounds interesting…" Percival brought a hand to his chin. "It would be amazing to see it for myself…"

Melinda smiled a little, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear. "Maybe one day I could take you… Though unfortunately, we're stuck with Sebastian."

"That's okay." Percival gave a gentle look. "And Melinda… I just want you to know this. Do not be scared to talk about things with me. I don't want you to feel uncomfortable about whatever it is you've seen or anything… I want you to feel safe."

Melinda relaxed, nodding as she huddled a little closer to him. "And I trust you… I want to show you the things I've seen and done, the people I've met, the things I know…"

Percival rested his head against hers a bit, smiling.

"I look forward to hearing about them then."


	8. Dark Knowledge Part 4

"You sure it's okay I'm coming along?" Robert asked as they came up to the steps of the library. "I mean, this is kind of your personal time with Melinda and everything."

"She insisted I bring someone by at some point, and why not you?" Percival grinned. "Besides, I think you'll love some of the stuff she's been showing me. It could help you with that communication device you're working on."

"Can't argue with that."

Both hurried inside, heading to the second floor.

"Melinda?" Percival called. "Hey, Melinda, I brought a friend today."

Sebastian looked out from one of the sections, thumbing behind him. "She'll be right down. The ladder fell over and I've just been too amused to put it back just yet."

"SEBASTIAN, IF THAT'S PERCIVAL I WILL JUMP DOWN MYSELF AND GET YOU!"

"She's stuck sitting on the horror section shelf."

"Oh dear, let me be of assistance." Percival hurried over, Robert following behind.

They looked above them seeing that Melinda was indeed sitting on the shelf.

She had her arms crossed, an unamused look on her face. "I'm going to kill that assistant of mine."

Sebastian walked off, whistling. "Have fun boys!"

"Where's the ladder?" Robert asked.

"The romance section. He hauled it over there for extra measure about my 'knight' coming to save me."

"Got it, let's get to work, Percival."

The men sprinted over to the section, finding the long ladder on its side.

"Okay, we should be able to get this back up no problem, just need to lift together."

Percival nodded, him and Robert getting on both ends, bringing it over to where Melinda was before, putting it up right next to her.

"Thank you." She sighed in relief, making her way down. "Really sorry about this, Sebastian just couldn't help himself."

"It's fine, really." Percival smiled, helping her down when she got to the last rung. "What matters is you're unharmed."

Melinda smiled, hugging him.

"Thanks to you and your friend here."

Percival got a stupefied grin, a blush crossing his cheeks as he hugged her back.

"Ehehe."

Robert smirked at the sight.

 _How sweet… No wonder Percival can't help but talk about her._

Melinda pulled away from Percival, looking to Robert.

"So, this is your lab assistant?"

"Yes." Percival smiled. "Melinda, this is Robert Wagstaff. Robert, this is Melinda."

Robert held out a hand.

"Pleasure to meet you, Ms. Wickerbottom."

Melinda took his hand, giving it a shake.

"Pleased to meet you as well. I've heard so much about you from Percival."

"Hopefully good things?"

"Yes and some silly things. Do you really get tangled in wires?"

Robert rubbed the back of his neck.

"Only sometimes if it's a huge contraption."

Melinda giggled.

"I see… May I interest you gentlemen in some lunch? I was able to make something before Sebastian got me stuck on the shelf."

"That would be wonderful."

"This way then."

Melinda lead the two men to where she and Percival usually sat, showing a tray of sandwiches, along with a plate of small cakes. "I stopped at the bakery before work today. They make the most delicious little cakes. I hope sandwiches are alright. Figured something light to go with the tea."

"It's fine. Right, Percival?"

"Quite." Percival smiled, sitting down. "Anything new happen recently?"

"Had a few ladies come in and actually try to flirt with Sebastian. His ego has been all over lately thanks to that." Melinda shook her head, pouring the two tea before serving herself. "I swear I'd be lost without him but some days he is too much."

Robert chuckled. "He seems to be… quite the interesting fellow."

"At times."

"I swear he is actually a cat." Percival chuckled. "It's the only way to explain his behavior."

"That's quite a claim." Robert smirked. "That would be going into the realm of magic."

Melinda chuckled, shrugging a bit. "I like to believe all possibilities."

"So I hear." Robert gave a sheepish look. "When Percival kept telling me about some of the things you were showing him, not the secret stuff as he says, I was wondering if I could get your opinion on one of my contraptions."

Melinda took a sip of her tea, smiling. "Sure, I'd like that quite a bit. Rare anyone aside from my employer and Percival asks for my opinion."

"Well…" Robert dug into his book bag, pulling out a sheet paper with a drawing of some box like device on it. "It's this. It's a communication device of sorts. It's supposed to transmit waves of sound from sources be it close or far away."

Melinda took it into her hands, looking it over, curiosity coming to her eyes.

"That's incredible… What a concept… This could be quite the helpful tool to society."

"Yes, I find it would be helpful in transmitting messages to others over long distances and as an extra bit, maybe share music."

"That would be wonderful. Why, I say it could put records into extinction with the right amount of fine tuning."

"I just need to get it to work. So far… All I've gotten is explosions and… guh, unspeakable sounds."

Percival pinched the bridge of his nose.

"My ears were ringing for hours…"

Melinda grimaced. "Well, we'll fix that right up. I believe I have a book on certain wavelengths somewhere-"

"You do?" Robert got a surprised look.

Melinda grinned. "Yes… I have quite the different kind of books. Some strange, some normal… Some unexpected-"

"Like yours truly?"

Melinda jumped as Sebastian seemed to just appear right behind her. "GAH!"

Percival and Robert found themselves jumping as well.

"W-When did you get there!?" Robert demanded. "I didn't even hear you coming!"

Percival had a hand over his heart. "Are you trying to put me in an early grave!?"

Sebastian put a finger to his chin in thought. "Hm, perhaps… But as for the sound…" He pointed to the floor. "Carpet."

Melinda pinched the bridge of her nose. "Sebby..."

"Never a dull moment, Cat Man." Percival shook his head.

"If there was I'd be deeply concerned." Sebastian grinned. "Now, how are you both doing this fine day?"

"Sebastian, don't even go there." Melinda warned.

"Quite well." Robert answered. "I'm just amazed how much Ms. Wickerbottom knows about certain things, let alone has books on."

"Oh yes, our dear Melinda has quite the realm of knowledge at the tips of her fingers. Her father and mother educated her well in that department." Sebastian agreed. "Certainly kept me out of trouble - Mostly."

"Still not letting that "I'll give you a honey cake if you touch the lightning rod" incident go, hm?"

"16 years and counting."

"L-Lightning rod!?" Robert exclaimed.

Percival chuckled.

"That was a fun one to hear."

"... I have to ask. Where exactly are you from Ms. Wickerbottom? It seems wherever you're from has more knowledge in things than we do here."

"It's a far away place." Melinda replied. "Quite the ways away from here."

Sebastian gave a cat like grin. "You could say it's worlds away."

Melinda gave him a quick warning look.

"Still waiting for the day I get to see it." Percival smiled a bit. "Just sounds so amazing from what I have heard about it."

"What else has she told you?"

"I'd say but then I'd have to kill you."

Sebastian produced a letter opener from one of his pockets. "That could be arranged."

Melinda in a second, grabbed his ear, yanking him down to her level. "Sebastian, no."

"Ow, it was a joke!"

Robert chuckled.

"Oh my."

"Indeed." Percival chortled.

Sebastian grinned. "Heh, last man that tried to get close to Mel ran screaming when I pulled this out." He poked the tip of it. "Really, it's dull, so dull I can't even cut butter with it."

"He really is like a protective brother." Percival chuckled. "I hope I'm acceptable."

"You are." Sebastian got a sneaky look in his eyes. "Now if you two crazy kids would just tie the knot and save ol'Sebby from dying of old age from waiting…"

"S-Sebastian, no!" Melinda yelped, turning bright red. _Far too soon!_

Percival turned bright red as Robert threw his head back laughing.

"I can agree with Sebastian!"

"Though, then again... There is one thing we haven't really tested yet." Sebastian narrowed his eyes a little. "To see if this man is indeed worthy."

Melinda narrowed her eyes a little herself. "Sebastian, no-"

"Sebastian, yes!" Sebastian sunk beneath the couch, disappearing.

"What the!?" Percival stood up, looking around. "W-Where?"

The doors to the room slammed shut, the windows locking.

"What in blazes!?" Robert had panic come to his eyes as he stood as well. "What is this?"

Melinda sighed, irritation… and worry flashing in her eyes. "Sebastian deciding to make the big move FOR me. That's what this is… Go ahead Sebby…" She closed her eyes. "Let it rip."

Sebastian reappeared before the two men, leaning over the table. However, he looked different. His ears were pointed, he had black marks on his face and the pupils of his eyes were slitted.

"Greetings, foolish mortals!"

Both men fell back in shock, their hearts pounding like crazy.

"W-What…?" Percival said, almost whispered.

Robert swallowed hard. "On Earth…?"

"Are you ready for your final test, dear Percival?"

"W-What test?!"

"Of what you can handle. See, you make Mel happy but… what you don't know is there is one thing she hasn't told you out of fear."

"Huh?"

"I mean, she said she wanted to break it to you slowly but honestly, it's things like this you basically have to rip the bandage off."

"And this thing being…?"

Sebastian gestured to himself. "We're not of your world. We are, to put it bluntly, not human. From a whole other world quite different from yours. Hence why you've never heard of our country or creatures. You literally can't reach it without the help of one of our kind."

Melinda nodded, keeping quiet, watching Percival nervously.

"What… What are you then…?"

This time, she spoke up.

"We're known as shadow beings. As Sebastian looks now is how we naturally are when we're born… I've just spent so much time on Earth I can't really bring it out anymore… Use it or lose it as Mother would say…" Melinda tucked a strand of hair behind her ear. "We're like humans in some sense but unlike them in many ways… Including magic."

"Un… Unbelievable…" Robert muttered. "Yet… This… This is really happening… and nothing ever crossed your mind that would hint at something as crazy as this, Percival?"

Percival looked at Melinda, analyzing her with his eyes.

"That's the thing Robert. Some things did… But I never said anything because I didn't want to hurt Melinda by saying something that could offend her. When I first heard about the spiders, I was in disbelief, but the more I learned, I just felt I could trust in her word because of how passionate she was… I just didn't think it was magic…"

Melinda smiled shyly at him, a grateful look in her eyes. "Percival."

"Well…" Robert got back in his chair, leaning back, a stunned look on his face. "I officially have seen it all."

"Hm, not exactly." Sebastian shrugged. "You've only seen two shadow beings. Trust me, when I say our world is even more interesting. Heh, maybe I'll even show you the lightning rod that got me!"

"Sebastian!" Melinda put her head on the table, shoulders shaking, trying not to laugh at the ridiculousness of the mental image that came to her head.

Percival got up, going to her, touching her shoulder.

"Melinda?"

"... Hahaha, lightning rod… You two looking ridiculous… Sebastian laughing like a mad scientist… Pfft!"

Percival chuckled a little.

"That would be something."

Melinda looked up at him, a small grin on her face. "Indeed… But I don't think you could handle it as well as Sebby over there."

Robert snorted. "You should've seen what happened yesterday!"

"Sparks everywhere." Percival helped Melinda to her feet, bringing his arms around her, looking in her eyes. "But Melinda… I… I have to ask… Why me then? I'm probably boring compared to you and your world. I'm but a man devoted to science."

Melinda returned the embrace, gazing into his eyes.

"Because you, despite all that, have an open mind and heart… You accepted me, the crazy librarian… Goodness, you let me put healing salve on you without knowing what it was!"

"True… That was because I trusted you… I… I guess really am honored to be in your presence, Melinda…"

Melinda blushed a little, smiling softly. She laid her head on his shoulder.

"The honor is mine Percival… If you'd let me… I'd like you to know everything.."

"I'd love that." Percival rested his head atop of hers.

Melinda closed her eyes, nuzzling him a little bit.

 _This…. This feels better than I thought it would…_

Robert smiled at the sight, Sebastian joining his side.

"Heh, ain't that a sight." Robert smiled. "I don't think I've seen him this happy."

Sebastian smiled, giving a nod. "I haven't seen Melinda this happy either… She's so calm right now…"

"Science and magic. That's an unlikely pair."

"Heh, but yet… They're perfect for each other."

"Indeed. Though they might still need our help. If you know what I mean."

Sebastian grinned, putting his hands together, looking for a moment like a true devil.

"Indeed I do, Mr. Wagstaff. I believe this is the start of a beautiful friendship."


	9. Dark Knowledge Part 5

Melinda was nervous. Generally, she never got this nervous around her own family but… She couldn't help but feel the way she did. She sighed, leaning back on the couch she was on, petting the catcoon in her lap.

"Oh, Puck… I'm so nervous… What if Father and Mother object to me bringing Percival and Robert here? Or worse, what if they don't like the idea of Percival and I possibly being…?" She turned red at the thought. "Ugh… It's just so worrisome."

"Mew." Puck purred a bit, nuzzling her hand.

Melinda smiled a little, rubbing his head. "You always know how to calm me down, my old friend."

"Meow!"

"Melinda, darling!"

Melinda perked up, seeing her parents enter the room.

"Ah, Mother! Father!"

She got up, still holding Puck in her arms as she walked over to them, her parents hugging her.

"So good to see you." Her mother, Veronica, smiled, kissing her cheek. "Jules says you've been doing wonderfully in your archiving skills and that you're handling our dear library with great care."

Melinda smiled sheepishly, kissing hers in return. "I've been doing my best. I just want to do you and Father proud."

"Which you have, my dear." Jules gave a gentle look, squeezing her shoulder. "We couldn't be prouder."

"Thank you both and thank you for coming on such short notice just… need your help with something."

"Anything for our daughter, right Jules?"

"Of course." Jules smiled giving a nod. "Whatever you need, we'll be glad to help."

Melinda sighed in relief, hugging Puck a little tighter. "Thank you."

"Come, let's sit."

Melinda nodded, sitting back on the couch she was on, her parents sitting on the couch across from her.

"So, what is it you wanted to talk about?" Jules asked.

"Well… As you know, I've been on Earth for quite some time…"

"Indeed, seems your ears and markings are non existant now. Nice to know you blend in perfectly. I will miss your ears though." Veronica frowned a little.

"I can still force them out if I want to, but I don't bring them out as often as Sebastian does. He still has perfect control over his." Melinda frowned a bit. "But I am quite happy there…"

"And we're glad to hear it just… don't forget your duty." Jules gave a gentle look. "I may still serve Maxwell, but it won't be long before you're appointed the head archivist."

"And I'm looking forward to that day… But there is something I'd like to discuss… Is… It forbidden to… well, to put it bluntly, to bring a person here… without the intent being what Maxwell usually has?"

Jules got a confused look.

"Well… it's not unheard of but not common. We shadow beings tend to make a lot of human friends, it's just rare to ever bring them here on our accords rather than Maxwell making deals. And Maxwell certainly doesn't object to it considering one of his dearest friends was a human. It's just a matter of being careful."

Melinda looked down, feeling the nervousness feeling flare up again. "Well… It's complicated…"

"Jules, you're worrying her. Melinda, tell us what's wrong."

"... I may be courting one…?"

Jules' eyes got wide.

"Pardon!?"

"Jules!"

"Er! Sorry, Veronica, just… When did this happen?"

Melinda hugged her pet tighter. "Very recently. Sebastian partially set me up when it came to actually um… Trying… He's quite the nice young man. He's a teacher and he's actually curious about our world-"

"You told him!?"

"JULES!"

Veronica gave him a slap upside the head.

"OW! Sorry! Just you think our daughter would let us know she was courting someone!"

"Remember the first young man she tried to court in her youth? You chased him off our lawn with a tentacle spike. A fresh spike at that so it was extra disgusting."

"He was as the humans put it, a tool!"

"Wait!" Melinda held up a hand. "You… don't mind the fact he's… human…?"

Jules and Veronica both raised an eyebrow.

"Why would we care?"

"As long as he's making you happy that's all that counts!"

"But… wouldn't it… be.. I don't know… unorthodox for a shadow being to be courting a human?"

"Never!" Jules laughed. "Melinda, it happens all the time, more than you think."

"There's plenty of that. Some survivors don't wind up dying here you know." Veronica laughed. "There's usually at least a handful every year who join the ranks of us shadow beings in our villages because they've fallen in love!"

"I… I never noticed."

"Well, that's because they wind up looking like us in the end." Veronica wiped away a tear. "Our world can change humans, just like how Earth can change us."

"So, it's quite normal. Heck, one of Sebastian's relatives is related to a human."

"I-I see…"

"So, you want to bring him here?"

"Yes… and a friend of his."

"Well, I don't object to it and I believe we could help. Right, Jules?"

Jules nodded. "Yes, I can draw up a map and get a quick guide book for them so they're not too confused. And we have plenty of food from the harvest."

"You… You mean it?" Melinda got a spark in her eyes. "It… It really is okay for me to bring humans?"

"Of course!" Veronica smiled softly. "Any friend of our dear daughter is welcomed here. Right?"

"Of course and I'd like to meet this young man."

"Well… I hope you'll approve of him… He's a scientist, yet he's open to magic."

"My dear, we live in a land where science and magic work together."

"So, he is more than welcomed."

Melinda heaved a sigh of relief, giggling a bit as Puck nuzzled her. "Oh thank you… Thank you!"

Jules got up, walking over to his daughter, kissing her on the head.

"You're welcome my dear Melly. Love you so much."

Melinda smiled, kissing his chin. "I love you too Father… I really am glad."

"Good, and that's all I want for you, to be happy. And if you're in love with a human, that's more than okay. This is the first man I think I've heard you speak positively of in this way."

She grinned. "He's the first one Sebastian actually approves of and who can stand him."

"That is something then. I can't wait to meet him."

"I can't wait to bring him here."

"Miau!"

Puck cuddled up to Melinda.

"Mew!"

Melinda laughed, hugging him close. "Why, hello there. I can't wait for Percival to meet you too!"

"Meow!"

She nuzzled him. "Such a good catcoon."

Puck purred, keeping close to his owner.

Jules and Veronica smiled at each, happy to see such joy in their daughter's eyes.

"This Percival must be quite the man."

"To get Melinda this excited? He has to be."

"We'll be the judge of that once we see him."

oooooo

Percival and Robert were waiting patiently in the library, both fiddling with something in their hands. Percival doodling in a sketchbook, Robert tinkering with a small device.

"Can't believe we're going to see Melinda's world today…" Robert muttered. "I'm not sure what to prepare for."

"I'm not sure either." Percival sighed, closing his sketchbook. "I may know a lot from what Mel told me but even I'm not sure how to prepare."

"Expect the unexpected."

Both looked to see Sebastian walking up to them, a grin on his face.

"Our world is very random in nature and can change at the drop of a hat. You can thank our king for that."

"King?" Percival blinked. "You have a monarchy?"

"Eh, I suppose." Sebastian shrugged. "It's more than just being the one who makes the rules for people to obey. The ruler of the land can change things with a wave of their hand and all creatures that live their obey their orders. As they should in our king's case since he created a lot of them."

"I see…"

"And you will most likely not be meeting him."

"Does he have something against humans?" Robert gulped.

"Oh no no no, well, most humans. But I'm sure he'd be okay with you two. You haven't done anything that would set him off."

"But… what would? Just so we know."

"Don't do anything stupid and the biggest of all, do not commit treason. That's the biggest offense for him."

Percival nodded.

"That last one makes sense… But what classifies as stupid?"

"Eh, a lot of things, but I'd rather not read that list. I'll just cut to the point and say he has a record for tormenting people who have done unspeakable things."

"Noted… Sounds like a nice guy." Robert gave a flat look. "Kind of…"

"It's Maxwell. He's not the best but it could be worse, trust me."

All three looked to the side seeing Melinda was now present, a gentle look in her eyes.

"But I promise he won't lay a finger on you."

"Mel!" Percival grinned, hurrying over to her, hugging her.

Melinda giggled, hugging Percival tightly.

"Nice to see you too, Percival." She nuzzled him a little. "You ready to see a completely different world?"

"I am. When do we leave?"

"Now." She said, gesturing for Sebastian and Robert to come over. "Sebastian, shall we?"

"Just bring out the paper and we can get on with the show."

Melinda nodded, holding out a small scrap of paper that had an odd looking symbol on it.

"Take us to the world in darkness."

Shadow hands came up from the ground, engulfing the group in a matter of moments. Percival and Robert felt a twinge of fear as it went dark, shutting their eyes tightly. Melinda and Sebastian stood tall as the surroundings changed from that of the library to an open field full of all kinds of trees and other various foliage.

"Percival." Melinda touched his shoulder. "Open your eyes, we're here."

Percival opened one eye, before the other snapped open, a gasp escaping his mouth as he looked at the surrounding area.

"Is this…?"

"Only a piece of it." Melinda smiled. "But yes, this the Shadow World. It resembles Earth, but yet, has its own look to it."

"Yeah… the colors here seem so different… and the trees, while resembling actual plants back on Earth, look like their own kind… Robert, you're seeing this, right?"

"I am." Robert was walking around, his eyes looking up at the sky. "Quite the overcast too. Is that normally how the weather is or do you see sky once and awhile?"

"Actually, this is normal weather. We have sporadic bursts of seeing the sky clear but as it's autumn everything's a touch overcast right now. Summer, you would not have seen a cloud in the sky… And plenty of things being susceptible to fire damage." Melinda responded, glancing up as well. "I'd say… about twenty days now to winter, wouldn't you say Sebastian?"

"Sounds about right to me."

"Differing weather patterns. How intriguing." Robert put a hand to his chin. "We're still two months away from our winter back on Earth."

"And it seems the weather conditions are more extreme, based on what you said…" Percival frowned a little. "I'm… guessing wild fires are common in the summer around here. How do you cope with that?"

Sebastian smirked. "We get the ice staffs out. Or we have buckets ready… But to be perfectly honest, more often than not we wind up using our hands with special gloves."

"My father has been trying to figure out something else to work with it since drought also happens."

"Hm…" Robert started pacing a little, going in a circle.

"Thinking of something, Robert?" Percival raised an eyebrow. "You're doing your circle pace thing."

"Well… I wonder if it would be possible to invent some… kind of device that could put the fires out based on some sort of temperature detection system. Something that could throw water on the flames or least keep whatever is flammable cool…"

"Flinging water… Hm…"

"Well, we also have copious amounts of glaciers due to…" Sebastian and Melinda both shuddered. "The pengulls."

"Bloody hate those things."

"Pengulls?" Percival got a curious look. "I don't think you mentioned those to me."

"For good reason." Melinda brought a hand to her face. "They are probably the rudest creatures Maxwell created."

"How come?"

"They peck you because you look at them funny!" Sebastian exclaimed. "They will chase you for HOURS to attempt to get you!"

"There was actually a fatality a few years ago… That being, whatever we had left of our crops… They also EAT anything on the ground!"

Percival and Robert got mortified looks.

"… This King of yours sounds like he's doing a terrible job at keeping you guys alive!" Robert exclaimed. "Why did he make those bloody things!?"

"He's not aiming for us, dear." Melinda shook her head. "He made them because… If I remember the story right - he was actually exhausted and was annoyed with some complaint someone other than us had made."

"Thus the horrid pengulls were born."

"... Whoever made that complaint was a huge idiot."

"Oh trust us, we know." Melinda shook her head. "This is why you're careful about what you say around the king or least in the open air. He might turn your words on you."

Robert brought a hand over his mouth.

"O-Oh… Um… Uh… I didn't mean it!"

They both snickered.

"No worries. He's not going to attack you off the bat."

"I'm guessing he has other matters to attend to." Percival patted Robert on the back, trying to calm the man down as he was currently shaking a bit.

"He's always got his hands full with business matters and what not." Sebastian shrugged. "He's got a lot of problems, but one minor insult isn't one of them. Though honestly, what you said isn't really an insult. People have said and done much worse."

Robert sighed in relief, his shaking ceasing. "Thank heavens… I really don't want to make enemies with a king!"

"Then don't do anything stupid. Anyways!" Sebastian stepped away, spinning a little. "How about we stop worrying and start walking? There's a lot of world here to see."

"And I want to see as much as I can." Percival looked to Melinda. "Least, whatever it is I'm allowed to see, that is."

Melinda smiled. "I'll do my best to show you as much as I can… Come on." She lead the way as the others fell in step behind her. "If you see a stump with a ball of yarn next to it, keep an eye out. There's a creature called a catcoon that lives in them. They're very docile creatures at times - though they really are more like Earth cats."

"Really now?" Percival had wonder come to his eyes.

"Oh yeah, just ask Puck." Sebastian grinned.

"Who?"

"MEW!"

Puck came running up, nuzzling up to Melinda's leg.

"Mew! Mew! Mew!"

Melinda smiled, kneeling down, petting him. "There's my kitty."

"It looks like a raccoon but with some definite feline features." Robert noted.

Puck looked at the newcomers, tilting his head. "Meow?"

Percival knelt down as well, holding a hand out to the catcoon.

"Hello there, my name's Percival. You must be the cat Melinda mentioned having."

Puck leaned over, sniffing his hand before bumping his head against it, purring.

"Aww…" Percival scratched behind his ears. "Who's a good kitty?"

The purring grew louder, Puck leaning up more.

"Mew!"

"Heh… Cute."

"Cute, but a troublemaker." Melinda giggled. "But he travels with me around here. Well, save the throne room, but that's because Maxwell doesn't want pets in the archives. That aside, Puck follows me everywhere and picks up things I might need."

"I see." Percival found himself laughing as Puck made his way on to his shoulders. "And with having thumbs I see how he could pick up stray objects or whatever it is you need."

"Except snacks. I can never ask him to bring me anything. Biscuits, ice cream, whatever it is he will eat it himself."

"Nya!" Puck purred, nuzzling Percival's neck.

"H-Hey!" Percival laughed. "That tickles!"

"Mew!"

"Goodie, the cat approves of Melinda's man!" Sebastian clapped. "Now just a matter of the parents."

"Eh?"

"Oh, I forgot to mention… My parents wanted to invite you over for dinner.."

Percival turned a bit red as Robert got a sneaky look, elbowing him.

"Meetin' the parents already?"

"I…. Uh…" Percival gulped. "I guess so…"

 _I mean… We… We haven't really done anything typical for couples yet we consider ourselves… Oh stars and atoms…_

Sebastian patted his back.

"Hey, you two have technically been courting for some time now. Courting doesn't mean being over the top the romantic. It means spending time together and wanting to get to know the other person better out of loving interest."

"R-Right, thank you Sebastian… Your wife must be glad to have such a catch."

Sebastian threw his head back laughing.

"Percival, I'm single. I'm only a romantic expert because I've dated plenty of women. All, while charmed by my good looks, just found someone who was better for them."

Melinda smirked. "This one will never be tied down by something like a wedding band. He'll still court the ladies even when he's old and wrinkled."

"That's about two to four hundred years away missy!"

"I see." Percival chuckled. "Well… um… I don't know how much time we have before I meet your parents but… can you at least show me as much as you can of this terrain?"

"We have a few hours, don't worry." Melinda smiled, leading him along. "Come on!"

oooooo

"What's the report today, Jules?"

"No deaths accounted for. Seems the group we have in right now has been able to best the hounds and avoid bearger successfully. "

"I see."

Maxwell looked over the field they were in. There wasn't much to see save some pine trees and some other foliage. He noted the birchnuts were starting to lose their leaves, some starting to become barren.

"Won't be long before winter comes."

"Indeed, My King."

Maxwell wandered around, Jules following suit, scribbling things down in the book in his hands.

"And the shadow creatures have been content and your "old friend" hasn't tried anything as of late."

"Glad to know that terror beak is keeping in line." Maxwell scoffed a little. "Cato really needs to mind his manners."

"Indeed, My King."

"Whoa! Look at that!"

"Hm?"

Maxwell turned his attention to the new voice, seeing a young man with wild slicked back hair looking at a statue of an odd looking winged creature. Maxwell titled his head, noting the man didn't have pointed ears or markings so he was clearly human, but he didn't recall bringing him in.

"Jules… Did… I forget a contract I made with someone…?"

Jules looked to where Maxwell was looking, confusion coming to his eyes.

"That's… not one of yours, My King… I've never seen him before."

They went quiet as they saw another man with glasses join him, both looking at the statue with wonder.

"... Okay, what's going on here-"

"That's Glommer!"

Maxwell stopped short as a woman came up. One he recognized.

"Isn't… that your daughter, Jules?"

Jules nodded.

"Indeed it is… Oh! Those must be the two chaps she wanted to bring in. Okay, nothing to worry about, Sire. They can be trusted from what Mel told me."

"Hm, I see." Maxwell put a hand to his chin, his eyes drawn to the man with wild hair. "Interesting…"

 _Very interesting..._


	10. Dark Knowledge Part 6

"Glommer?" Percival blinked. "What's Glommer?"

"He's one of the many creatures unique to our world." Melinda giggled, looking at the statue. "One is born every full moon at this statue. Or rather, one is attracted to this place because of the flower that grows here. Whoever holds the flower, Glommer follows because he loves the smell."

"He's a good companion." Sebastian grinned as he walked up. "He reduces headaches with his magic. Just standing near him can soothe the mildest of migraines."

Robert looked at Sebastian before looking at the statue of Glommer.

"... I want one."

"Only one drawback." Melinda smirked. "He makes a bit of a mess."

"Define, mess." Percival raised an eyebrow.

"He makes random pink goop once and awhile."

"And this goop is… what exactly?" Robert blinked.

Melinda and Sebastian looked at each other before shrugging.

"We don't know."

"Makes great fire fuel though."

"And brings glom gloms."

Percival and Robert looked to one another confusion in their eyes.

"Glom glom?" They mouthed to each other. "What on Earth is a glom glom?"

"They're baby glommers!" Sebastian grinned, pressing his cheeks with his hands. "And they're one of the most adorable things ever!"

Melinda sighed happily. "Oh, they're so tiny and sweet. Always up for a cuddle and make just the sweetest little sounds."

Percival felt his heart melting at the look on Melinda's face.

"I see…"

She smiled giving a nod. "Yes… Just tiny babies, need all the attention they can get to grow big and strong… Oh goodness I wish I could have just a basket full of them!"

Sebastian smirked, going over to Percival, leaning in, whispering in his ear.

"Hey, maybe you could get a basket of those as a way of proposing."

Percival turned bright red, giving Sebastian a death glare.

"H-HEY!"

Sebastian just grinned, bringing his hands together.

"Oh, come now. You know she'd love you forever."

"Guh. You're impossible! You know that!? It's way too soon to be thinking about anything like that! I just got introduced to this world!"

"And?"

"And…. And…"

"What did you say Sebastian that made Percival so red?" Robert smirked.

"NOTHING!"

"I said he could give a basket of little glom gloms so dear Mel would marry him!"

"Oh you two are thinking of kids already?"

Percival brought his hands to his face.

"You two are impossible!"

Robert and Sebastian looked to each other giving a shrug.

"I guess he doesn't want kids?"

"Pity, Mel wanted children… Especially sons."

Percival stayed quiet, keeping his face hidden.

"Alright, that's enough you two." Melinda shook her head, her cheeks a bit red, going to Percival, placing a hand on his shoulder. "Percival?"

Percival didn't dare move his hands.

Melinda frowned before reaching her hands up his, moving them away.

"Hey… Don't cover up your face like that, you've done nothing wrong… and I don't like it when I can't see your eyes."

"M-Mel… I…"

Melinda gave a small smile, kissing his cheek.

"Relax."

He felt heat rush to his cheeks, as he gave a small kiss on her cheek in return.

"Okay…"

"Good." Melinda giggled. "I want you to have fun while you're here… And… It isn't unusual for us to be thinking about some things at this point. It's not wrong… Least… I hope we're not going too fast… Not really the best at this."

"No, no, I just didn't want you thinking I'm going too fast." Percival held her hands. "I just… want you happy, Mel…"

Melinda squeezed his hands gently. "And I'm very happy…"

"Good."

They gazed at each other for a moment… and didn't even take note of Sebastian and Robert moving around them, Sebastian getting behind Melinda, Robert getting behind Percival.

"Three…" Sebastian mouthed.

"Two…" Robert mouthed back.

"One!"

They pushed the two together, their noses bumping against each other, both of them turning bright red in the cheeks and their eyes going wide.

"U-U-Um…" Percival gulped.

Melinda swallowed hard. "Ehehehe…?"

"You two are so cute." Sebastian cackled.

"S-Shut it, Cat Man." Percival glared.

Sebastian squished his cheeks together.

"Aww you're annoyed!"

"Sebastian… No candy canes." Melinda warned.

"Hmph. Kill joy." Sebastian crossed his arms.

"C-Can we please get back to exploring?" Percival offered. "And just worry about matters like this later?"

"I'll have to agree, sadly." Robert sighed dramatically. "Much as I would love to see these two kiss, I would love to see more of this place before we meet Mel's parents and such."

Sebastian sighed as well.

"If you "normies" insist…"

"Come along then." Melinda started leading the way, her right hand intertwined with Percival's as they walked.

Percival felt himself relaxing as they began their journey again. He stole a glance at Melinda, smiling a bit before looking around again… his eyes landing on a man who wasn't too far from them. His squinted his eyes a bit to get a better look at him.

The man seemed tall and had thick reddish brown hair and piercing green eyes. The long pinstripe cloak he wore fluttered a bit in the wind as he moved around, looking at the terrain.

"Mel?"

Melinda didn't turn to him. "Yes, Percival?"

"Who is that man over there?" He asked, gesturing with his head. "Is he from your home village?"

She followed his gaze, her eyes growing wide before she shook her head.

"Not from my village… He's… No one you should concern yourself with. He's just tending to the land."

"Oh… Alright then…" Percival still couldn't help but stare at him… but soon looked away as soon as the man looked his direction. "He means us no harm, right?"

"Of course not. He won't harm us - or at the very least me." She waved in his direction.

The man waved back before going about his day, another man following behind him with a book.

"So, you know him?"

"I work with him…. That's King Maxwell."

Percival's eyes went wide.

"That's… your king?"

Melinda nodded. "Yes. He's not so intimidating in person is he? And the man who was following him is my father."

"I see… I just… I guess I wasn't sure what to expect a king like yours to look like."

She smiled, giving a nod. "I can understand why… Truth be told, that's to me how he's looked since I was young."

"Interesting…" Percival shook his head. "Well… Care to show me more?"

"Hm… Well where do you want to go next? That's the real question here. There's a swamp not too far from here but.. Mgh… I hate swamps.."

"I rather you not be uncomfortable… and honestly, that sounds disgusting."

"They are. The only good things are reeds which we use to create our paper - but if I wanted paper I'll go back to my library!"

"Then we'll skip the swamp. Hm… Can we see where your village is?"

"Of course! Right this way."

Melinda led him along, leading the group to a place that was thicker in trees. It was almost hard to move through the trees with how packed they were. Soon enough, there was a parting, revealing a small area of cottages with people going about their day.

Percival and Robert's eyes were wide in wonder as they looked at the people, seeing their elongated ears and black marks.

"Ah, home sweet home." Sebastian remarked. "Just like how we remembered."

"Indeed my friend."

Robert found himself drawn to those working on odd looking devices, making tools with the assistance of some of them.

"Incredible…" He whispered.

"Oh dear, I think you got his heart." Percival chuckled. "He loves seeing the inventive works of others."

Melinda giggled. "Well, I'm glad then."

"C-Can I join…?" Robert asked, almost pleaded. "That looks like fun…"

Melinda gave a warm look. "Go ahead, introduce yourself. They love meeting new people."

Robert grinned before heading over. "I'll catch up with you later, Percival!"

"I better keep an eye on him." Sebastian smirked, following after him. "You two stay out of trouble now."

"Speak for yourself!"

Percival chuckled a bit.

"Guess it's just you and me now." He gave a gentle look. "Anywhere you would like to show me?"

She gave a sneaky look, guiding him along until they came upon a house, there was a large bookcase that could be seen through the front window.

"The house I grew up in."

Percival grinned, eyes wide in wonder.

"It's beautiful, Melinda…"

Melinda had a look of joy in her eyes at this.

"Oh, you mean it?"

"Yes… It's humble… and it looks comfortable…" Percival smiled, feeling his heart melt again at the joy in her eyes… and before he knew it, he was nuzzling her. "Seems like the place you would be raised in. It matches you."

She blushed a little before returning the nuzzle, keeping close to him. "It's home sweet home…"

"I'm glad I get to see it…" Percival sighed happily.

"Wanna see the inside?" She asked with a small grin.

"The library I think I see in there in particular? Yes!"

She laughed and lead him inside, showing him around including the large room that was the family library.

Percival looked around, feeling himself get more and more excited as he took everything in. Pulling out certain tomes, looking over their contents.

"Look at all this… I… Goodness… so much information in such small books…"

Melinda felt pride swell up… And her heart melting as she watched Percival.

"A lot of this done by my father at that…"

"He's done his work well… This… Wow… And this is what you get to do too?"

She felt some heat rush to her face. "Y-Yes…"

"That's wonderful, Melinda." Percival smiled gently. "You do an amazing work. Preserving history is very important. It's what help others learn from the past, keep culture alive and even the spirits of those before us alive in a sense."

Melinda smiled giving a nod. "Exactly, it helps keep everything that needs to be remembered memorized… Great battles, old friends, different times in our great land.."

"Just like we do on Earth with our books too." Percival sighed happily. "So much to learn… I want to learn all I can… For knowledge is power as some say."

"And you're welcomed to any of these books at any time my dear."

"Thank you."

She smiled gesturing to a couch by a fireplace in the room. "Shall we?"

Percival smiled sitting down with her.

"We shall."

Melinda sighed happily laying her head on his shoulder. She could spend all night like this if she wished.

Percival brought an arm around her, resting his head against hers.

"You live in quite the world, Melinda."

"And I can't imagine a better one… Especially now that you know about it." She huddled close to him, nuzzling him a little.

"Oh?" Percival chuckled, nuzzling back.

"Yeah." Melinda giggled. "You mean a lot to me you know."

"And you mean a lot to me…"

"Percival…"

"Melinda…"

She closed her eyes nuzzling him keeping her head tucked under his. Percival relaxed, keeping her close, resting his head gently against hers.

"So would you really want to be with a human?"

She sighed happily.

"I would. I would love that more than anything."

Percival chuckled, stroking her hair.

"Well… let's still give it time. I want to understand your world first, but that doesn't change how I feel about you. Still the same smart, brilliant librarian I've gotten the pleasure to know. I just want to understand your culture since that's part of you."

Melinda smiled nuzzling his hand. "And you're still the same sweet professor I've grown to care about.."

Percival hesitated before kissing her head.

"Is this okay?"

Melinda blushed a little before kissing his cheek.

"As long as this is okay."

Percival blushed.

"I don't mind."

She smiled kissing his cheek again. "Good."

"How much longer do we have till I meet your folks?"

"Father should be home soon from working with Maxwell. Should be anytime now."

"Guess we'll just stay here then. Think we'll be able to see more afterward, maybe at night?"

"Well… about that… I mean, we could, but not without a torch. You do not want to be consumed in darkness here."

"I can understand not wanting to be blind but is there something else I should know?"

Melinda moved back, looking him in the eyes, a serious look in her own.

"The Grue, the monster of the night will kill you. The darkness is her very essence. She will attack without mercy and with barely enough warning."

"Noted." Percival had concern in his eyes. "Sounds awful."

"It is…"

Percival frowned.

"Did… it happen to you?"

Melinda frowned crossing her arms.

"When I was about sixteen. I was rushing home and my torch went out. Right before I could even see my house's light… She rushed me.."

"Oh goodness…" Percival cupped one of her cheeks in his hand.

She placed her hand over his. "It hurt… It hurt an awful lot… But before anything really bad could happen a light came on. Sebastian had been heading home as well when he heard my screaming."

"I'm glad he was there then. Sounds like an awful monster."

"She is… A true demon."

"Mel…" Percival stroked her hair.

"I don't hold it against her though, I just have to be careful… And so do you.."

"And I will." Percival pressed his forehead to hers. "You won't lose me to darkness."

She gazed into his eyes. "Good. Because losing you would hurt me dearly."

Percival gave a gentle smile, cupping both her cheeks in his hands.

"Mel…"

Melinda smiled softly cupping his face in her hands. "Percival..."

"Mew!"

Both separated as Puck hopped onto the couch between them, staring up at them innocently,

"Meow?"

Both fell quiet before laughing.

"Oh, Puck." Melinda scooped him up. "You silly kitty."

"Very silly." Percival chuckled.

Puck purred, bumping his head against Melinda's chin.

"At least you're not kneading again."

"Mel! We're here!"

"Be right there." She called getting up, carrying Puck as she lead Percival out of the room. "I was wondering when you and mother would get home-"

Her mother rushed past her, going straight to Percival, looking him over.

"So this the man?"

"U-Um hello." Percival gulped, giving a small wave.

"Mother, this is Percival." Melinda giggled. "He's the one I've been… courting."

"Awww. Pleasure to meet you. I'm Veronica Wickerbottom. Goodness, what a handsome young man." She giggled.

Percival blushed.

"T-Thank you, Madam… And um… Greetings to you too, Mr. Wickerbottom." Percival gave his best smile, offering a hand to Jules. "I've heard so much about you from your daughter."

Jules smiled warmly, shaking his hand. "And I've heard much about you from her as well. You've been making her so happy I'm glad to meet you finally."

"Pleasure is all mine. This world of yours is extraordinary."

"Well, we find your world amazing too." Veronica smiled. "Don't sell yourself short, Mr. Higgsbury."

"Y-You can just call me Percival, Madam." Percival gave a bow.

"And he's polite too." Veronica gave a gentle look. "You've really found a good one Mel."

"I like to think so. He puts up with Sebastian too."

"So we've heard." Jules chuckled. "We were just about to start dinner. How does pasta sound? Along with some pierogi?"

Percival's eyes grew wide as he nodded quickly. "That sounds lovely! I haven't had those foods in a long time."

"Then the Veronica special is for tonight! Melinda, will you come help me with it, please?"

"Yes, Mother."

The two women left, leaving Percival alone with Jules.

"I guess we could get the table ready?" Percival offered.

"Indeed." Jules smirked. "I believe we have a lot to talk about."

Percival gulped. "O-Oh?"

"About how serious you are about being with my little girl. You know Mel is my only daughter right? She has no brothers or sisters, so I am a touch protective."

"I-I can understand that.. And… your daughter is one of the best women I've ever met. I think it's pretty serious."

Jules chuckled as he set the table. "She's always been fascinated by Earth. Especially since it allowed her to be something different - you know when she got older, she really didn't like her marks anymore or her ears. She thought they made her look odd."

"She never told me that."

"My Mel doesn't like putting everything out to the world. Ours or yours. She didn't want to scare people. Seeing how the human world was she wanted to blend in. But either world has an effect…"

"I see…. Well, as I told her before, I'll respect her privacy on matters she doesn't want to talk about. In the end, Mr. Wickerbottom… I just want to make her happy."

Jules smiled warmly. "And that's all I needed to know. I won't bother threatening you with feeding you to the Grue - truth be told not even the local boys fall for that one anymore - and there have been plenty of protective fathers who threatened it."

Percival chuckled.

"Well, I'm glad I have your approval. I really do love her and want only the best for her."

"Good."

Percival smiled.

"I hope I'll be able to fit in this world somewhat at some point."

"Oh, trust me, with time." Jule smiled, getting to work on setting the table. "You will."

 _Everyone always does eventually._


	11. Dark Knowledge Part 7

"And that is why we always have weapons lying around. You never know when hounds will come."

"I see…" Percival said, jotting down notes in his journal. "And while they are Maxwell's creation, they only really answer to their own impulses when he's not around."

"Yup." Melinda nodded. "It's just how they are."

"Fascinating." Percival chuckled a bit. "I'm going to need another journal soon. Nearly two weeks of studies and I already have one filled with contents about your world."

Melinda had a sneaky look come to her eyes before she produced a leather bound journal. "Consider it taken care of. As a sort of… anniversary present."

Percival's eyes lit up.

"Mel…"

"It's all yours."

Percival took it before hugging her.

"Thank you so much!"

"Hey, guys!"

Both looked up, seeing Robert waving to them.

"I got to show my latest invention! It's a good one!"

"We'll be right there, Robert!" Percival chuckled taking Melinda hand, heading to where Robert was. "Wonder what it is this time."

"I'm sure whatever it is it will be helpful. A lot of the stuff he's been making as of late have been rather useful around the village."

"Indeed."

They hurried to where Robert was, the man standing next to an odd box shaped contraption that had catapults attached to it that were spinning as steam came out of an exhaust pipe.

"Now what on Earth is this?" Percival asked, curiosity in his eyes.

"It looks intriguing."

"I'll show you." Robert looked off in the distance.

Percival and Melinda followed his gaze, seeing Sebastian standing not too far off near some scarecrows, a staff with a red gem attached to the end in his hands.

"Sebastian, light them up!"

Sebastian grinned wickedly, the red gem lighting up as he swung it at the scarecrows, flames spiraling out. The scarecrows were on fire in seconds, Percival and Melinda a little baffled at what was going.

 _What exactly is this accomplishing…?_

Robert grinned as the device made a loud noise. The catapults were loaded with snow balls that came out of the machine's base and then were flung at the flames, putting them out instantly, the scarecrows completely intact.

"Tada!" Robert waved his hand. "I present, the fling-o-matic! It throws snowballs on to fires and puts them out in moments!"

"Well I'll be! Rob, that's brilliant!" Percival laughed. "It's perfect!"

"Oh, this will make summer so much easier! Can it be used to revitalize crops?" Melinda asked, an excited look in her eyes.

"Yep. Since the snow melts instantly in heat, it doubles as a watering mechanism. Just have to be sure crops are in range."

"Oh lovely!"

Robert nodded, a giddy look in his eyes.

"I must say the inventors around here have been so helpful in my studies. I still haven't gotten the communication device perfected, but I'm close. I even have a name for it now. Radio."

"That's wonderful to hear, Robert." Percival smiled. "While I haven't learned much here that can help me on Earth, I've certainly learned a lot in regards to the laws of this world and how science and magic can come together. Though I've barely scratched the surface of understanding this place. That's going to take a bit more time."

"Heh, pity you don't have the ol' dark knowledge." Sebastian remarked, twirling the fire staff in his hand. "You'd have everything you ever wanted to know and then some right there."

"Sebastian!"

"Pardon?" Percival blinked.

"Dark Knowledge?" Robert added. "What's that?"

Melinda rubbed the back of her neck. That one was harder to explain. "Well… It's something the king gives to people he essentially makes a deal with or sees great potential in. It's not handed out as easily as let's say the deerclops stomping through because there's too many beefalo - again."

"Ah… So it's a power, in a sense."

"Right on the mark." Sebastian chuckled. "Anybody can get it, just depends if Maxwell thinks you're worth his time. Mel has it because of her duty and such. She can casts spells no one else can and can make books that allow her to do so. All pacts are different depending on what someone specializes in, but one thing that is basic is you do gain knowledge of this world. It's what gives people a fighting chance to survive."

Percival placed a hand to his chin. "Huh… That's quite the interesting ability… Heh, you people are still so full of surprises."

"Just how we are." Sebastian twirled his staff. "I sadly don't have an dark knowledge, but eh, I'm fine. I've got my magic and I'm quite happy with it."

"And I'm pretty sure if you had it you'd find a way to be even more sneaky than usual."

"... Maybe."

Robert smirked, hitting a button the fling-o-matic, causing Sebastian to get buried in snowballs.

"I'd say definitely."

Sebastian yelped. "Why you little!" He grinned, producing a second staff this one with a blue gem. "Oooh Robbie~"

"Oh look at the time!" Robert made a break for it, Sebastian chasing after him. "I think I hear Andrea calling me! I think she wants me to help her with another device!"

"I'LL TEACH YOU TO HELP MY LITTLE SISTER!"

Melinda shook her head. "I better go make sure they don't kill each other."

"Good idea." Percival rubbed the back of his neck. "I'm going to keep looking around if you don't mind."

"Not at all." She gave a nod before hurrying after the two.

Percival shook his head, deciding to look further into the surroundings he was in. He hummed to himself as he took note of the some creatures running through.

 _Let's see… Beefalo… Gobblers… Koalefants… Least I'm getting names down. It's a start..._

He found a rock to sit down on for a moment, making some quick sketches, sighing a bit.

 _That dark knowledge sounds like it could be rather helpful… Then again… What price does one pay for it? Would it even be worth it?_

There was the sound of footsteps behind him.

"So, I finally was able to track you down…"

Percival looked behind him, his eyes growing wide.

Right behind him, was none other than King Maxwell. He wore a grin on his face as he came closer.

"I've heard a lot about you from Jules and a little bit from Melinda."

"Y-You have…?" Percival gulped, soon jumping to his feet, quickly bowing. "Oh! U-Um, M-My Liege!"

Maxwell chuckled, holding up a hand. "Please, no need to be so formal. I actually have come to talk to you man to man… or rather, man to shadow, if I may?"

"S-Sure." Percival stood up straight. "What can I do for you?"

"I've heard of the knowledge you've been gathering about our world and your relationship with my youngest and best archivist." His gaze turned serious. "You and your companion have been learning and inventing it seems as much as you can and I'm quite intrigued and quite interested in what you have to offer this world."

"T-That so…? I mean… Robert has been on the biggest inventing streak I've ever seen in his career. He's so close to completing the device he's been working on for months and it's great to see him progress. I'm sure he has a lot to offer with that alone. Me… I haven't really done much other than record things Melinda already has. I'm not sure how useful I would be in repeating what everyone else is saying."

"You have the perspective of those I've brought here. Your friend will find his way in time but he's not interested in my archivist. I'm asking as someone who could help channel that information into items the survivors may use to aid their survival. I'm asking as the king, do you want the knowledge?"

Percival's eyes went wide.

"Are… Are you… Offering me dark knowledge…?"

Maxwell grinned.

"Yes… If you want it."

Percival couldn't help but feel a chill go through him… yet… he couldn't help but feel excitement too.

"... What's the catch?"

Maxwell chuckled.

"You'll help create new ways for survival here and of course, swear allegiance to me if you marry Melinda."

"... That's it?"

"That's it."

"... Well…. I have been considering proposing to her soon… and… I want to be able to help her with her duties…"

"And she could use someone she could trust - and contrary to some beliefs I actually do want those who work for me to be happy."

Percival thought about it for another moment before holding his hand out.

"King Maxwell… You have yourself a deal."

Maxwell chuckled shaking his hand. "A good decision I assure you… Though I am going to apologize with what must happen now."

"Huh?"

Energy came to Maxwell's hands before he placed them on Percival's head, the dark power rushing through him. "For this."

Percival cringed, bringing his hands to his head, gripping at his hair, feeling the new knowledge take hold in his mind.

"Ngh! GAAAAAH!"

Maxwell moved his hands away, steadying the man when he stumbled. "I know it hurts. Trust me, I don't like doing this to those I choose to give it to."

Percival panted, the pain ebbing a little but still biting him at him.

"Augh… My head…"

"Easy now…" Maxwell sat him down under a tree. "Just try to relax. Melinda will be returning in a few moments. She'll know what to do with you.

Percival nodded, holding his head tighter

Maxwell turned away, disappearing in a burst of shadow magic as the forest grew quiet.

Percival stayed where he was, trying to process everything that was going through his mind.

 _All this information… Beasts… Shadow Creatures… Inventions… Guh… Too much at once!_

"Percival?" Melinda's voice was heard calling. "Percival- Oh goodness." She ran over to him worry in her eyes. "What's wrong?"

"My head…" He groaned, looking up at her weakly.

Her eyes grew wide in alarm. "Hold on… Are you hearing any strange sounds?" She asked going through her supplies quickly.

"Yeah… I hear voices."

She produced a crown made of flowers, placing it over his head, bringing him close to her. "I was afraid this would happen. What did you do to make your sanity drop?"

"The king…" Percival closed his eyes. "He… He gave me something…"

"What did he do?" Melinda asked worried.

"Dark Knowledge… He said he wanted me to be able to help you…"

"He… He did…? Why?"

"He knows how close we are… He would want us to be a team when you become head archivist and if we… marry…."

Her eyes widened before they softened, keeping him close to her. "And you said yes… B-Because you love me?"

"And I want to be able to help you… Mel… I love you more than anything else on Earth and in this world. I want to be able spend every moment possible I can with you."

Melinda nuzzled him, a smile coming to her face. "I love you too, Percival."

Percival smiled, keeping her close to him.

"I have a lot to learn… but I'm willing to do whatever it takes to help you in your work." He pressed his forehead to hers. "To help others survive."

Melinda gazed into his eyes, stroking one of his cheeks with her hand.

"I know you can… Just… know that now this has happened there's no turning back. You have a work to do here now just as I do."

Percival brought his hands to her cheeks.

"I'm okay with that… I'm completely okay with that."

Melinda smiled, leaning in closer, the distance closing between them.

Nothing else to be said.

 **END**


	12. The Scientific Symphony Part 1

The rest of the world was gone. Nothing else was there save Edward and the piano before him. All that mattered, was creating the flow of music. Keeping it steady and not breaking his concentration. His eyes were trained on the sheet music, his hands flying across the keys with no sign of stopping. He had to keep going till he reached the end.

Afterall, couldn't let people be disappointed. They were here to see him at his best and that's what he would give them.

He struck the final note, bowing his head, hearing the roar of applause shatter the illusion of the world being gone. He smiled as he stood up, facing the crowd before taking a sweeping bow.

"Thank you, you're too kind!" He said, standing tall, looking out to the audience.

Edward couldn't make out many faces but he at least was able to make out the ones were that were important to him. He smiled as he glanced to a balcony seating, seeing his parents cheering for him, proud looks present on their faces.

 _I'm glad they could come. This was really important to me._

"And that was Edward Higgsbury ladies and gents!" said an announcer as he walked on stage, giving Edward a shake of his hand. "I must say you've been quite the talk of the town Mr. Higgsbury. We were glad we could have you here at our humble little performance hall."

"Oh, the pleasure's all mine Mr. Garner. I'm pleased you and Mr. Vera would have me perform."

"The honors all ours. Please, don't hesitate to come back. We'd love to have you again."

"Of course."

"Well, that's all for tonight folks! We'll have more performances tomorrow. For now, enjoy the evening and the fine food our performance hall has to offer!"

Edward took one last bow before heading off the stage. He didn't bother with going backstage. He made his way out to the main hall where others were gathered, waiting close to the entrance of the performing area.

 _Now to just wait for Mother and Father to get out of there._

He soon saw his parents approach him, pride in their eyes.

"Oh, Edward!" Melinda, exclaimed bringing her son into her arms. "You were wonderful out there!"

Edward smiled, hugging his mother tightly.

"Thank you, Mother. I never thought I'd be performing at Vince de Vera and Jason Garner's Music Hall. It's... surreal almost."

"Don't sell yourself so short, Edward." Percival, chuckled, joining in on the embrace. "You've worked hard to prove yourself and here you are. We're so proud of you, Son."

Edward sighed happily, keeping close to his parents. "It means a lot to hear that. I'm so glad you two could make it."

"We're glad we could too, Dear."

"Robert for once didn't blow up the lab."

Edward laughed. "Well, thank goodness for that!"

"Indeed." Percival chuckled. "Finally keeping himself busy."

"Glad to hear it. Mother and yourself keeping busy?"

"But of course." Melinda giggled. "Still running the library with Sebastian after all, and well, Percival still has his students to keep in line. Oh, that reminds me, Sebastian said to say hello and sorry he couldn't make it. Something came up and well, he was bummed he had to miss your concert. He'll be happy to see you play in the cafe near the library though."

"Of course. I would hate to disappoint my godfather after all." Edward scrunched his nose up a bit. "Though please make him promise to stop pointing out ladies to me."

"Dear, if I knew how to do that, I would have done that a long time ago."

"True, very true. Well, hate to be so short, but we better get back home. Sebastian is the only one manning the library and well… remember what happened last time?"

"Not quite, but you said you could've sworn you saw shadows doing random dances on tables."

"Exactly. Can't let him become bored after all."

Edward nodded. "Be safe you two. I love you."

Melinda kissed his cheek.

"We love you too. Be safe as well."

"Of course."

The two gave a wave before they departed, leaving Edward to the crowd coming towards him.

Edward was a bit surprised by the size of the crowd. He wasn't unfamiliar with speaking to people after performances. He did it plenty of times at the parlors and cafes he performed at. This one was just notably bigger.

 _And full of more upper class people._

"Hard to believe you're from such a humble home." one person said to him as they shook hands with him. "However do you and your family manage?"

"Lots and lots of planning and just focusing on important things in regards to finances." Edward gave a sheepish look. "It's not a pampered life but I'm rather comfortable. I should note, I am living on my own, just my parents aren't too far away if I need them."

 _Though how does class status have to do with my talents…?_

"It's just a surprise considering the way you carry yourself and how far you've come it seems, while others who've come from more well off homes are still struggling."

"Trust me, I'm surprised I'm here. I've mainly played for parlors and cafes."

"Oh please tell me you'll come to some of the upper class ones." a few young women pleaded. "We would love to hear your music again!"

Edward rubbed the back of his neck.

"I-I'll see if I have time. I'd rather not leave my regular places. They pay me well and I don't want to let them down."

One of them sighed dramatically, batting her eyelashes at him. "You wouldn't want to disappoint a young lady, would you? Such a handsome and talented man like yourself."

Edward found heat rushing to his cheeks.

"U-Uh well I wouldn't want to upset a lady now. Not very gentlemanly…"

"Then would you please?"

"I'll… see if I can make time…"

"Honestly though, do you really want to stick with parlors? It won't get you very far. Plus, you're spending time with riff raff." another commented.

Edward scowled a little.

"They're not riff raff. They're people and they find joy in listening to me play so I think it's well worth my time and it has gotten me this far."

"They're low class-" Another started.

"Sorry, but I'll have to end the conversation. I need air." Edward made his way through the crowd, heading to one of the outside table areas, sighing in relief as he felt a breeze pass through him. "Oi… Too much attention…"

 _I know for a fact the people I play for have more class than these people. No one gets away with saying that about the people who've known me for years._

Edward sighed, running a hand through his hair.

 _Then again… this all new territory… And Dad always did say he was never fond of the upper class people. Neither was Mother. There are good ones but… I'm guessing these were the ones they weren't fond of._

"Excuse me, Mr. Higgsbury?"

Edward looked behind him to see a couple. A rather well dressed couple at that.

"Em… I'm not really taking questions right now."

"We're not here for the kind of questions we noticed you were getting earlier." The woman said quickly. "We're here on another matter entirely."

"Oh?" Edward stood up straight, facing them. "And that would be…?"

"Well… This is a bit of a strange question but are you seeing anyone presently?"

"Huh? Em… No… Not really. While women are drawn to me I haven't exactly courted any… Or least… I've tried but it just didn't work out… They… weren't pleasant. Why do you ask?"

"We were wondering if you'd be at all interested in meeting one of our daughters. My name is Laurel Barlow and this is my husband, Roland."

"I see… Well… Maybe…"

"You don't have to but perhaps she might be of interest to you.."

"Well… I'd rather not be informal with my meeting. Maybe bring her to one of my concerts perhaps?"

"No, she never wants to come to them. She's… an unusual young woman."

"Oh… Well… I guess that is a problematic."

"You could come to our estate. It's near the edge of town. Quite hard to miss it. She's unusual but polite."

Edward raised an eyebrow. "Could I at least get her name?"

"Cecelia. Cecelia Barlow."

"I see… I'll think about it then." _Though would she even be interested in a musician if she never even wants to come see one…?_

"Thank you for your time. Just drop by sometime this week or whenever. Just tell our door man we sent for you."

Edward nodded.

"I'll keep it in mind."

"Have a good night."

They soon left, as Edward shook his head, looking up at the sky.

"Well that was certainly odd…"


	13. The Scientific Symphony Part 2

_I admit, I can't stop thinking about that last performance…_ Edward thought as he walked up to his mother's library, an instrument case in hand.

He wasn't the best when it came to courtship and he had been burned a few times.

But… he couldn't help but wonder if it would be different if he met a girl at her house instead of after a performance.

 _I'll ask Mother her thoughts…_

 _Or Sebastian._

 _I did bring the "noise maker"._ He chuckled, glancing down at the case that contained his trumpet. While he loved his piano more than any other instrument, he did have others he enjoyed and others that were more convenient to carry around.

He entered the building, unsurprised to see his mother working to restock the children's section shelves. He waved to her as she gave one in return before walking off.

The library was thankfully empty at this time so he didn't feel bad about breaking one of Melinda's biggest rules.

 _Considering Sebastian gave me my first trumpet when I was four..._

However, before he could even blow into the trumpet he heard a voice whisper in his ear.

"I'm gonna unstring your violin."

"GYAAAH!"

Edward looked behind him, seeing Sebastian wearing a big grin on his face.

"Nah, I joke. I would never unstring your precious violin."

"Good, because then I'd be DEEPLY wounded… And you know, it might slip to Mum and then Mum might let it slip to Father…" Edward smirked.

"And possibly slip to Uncle Waggy. Yeah I'd rather not have a librarian and two mad scientists on my rear."

Edward chuckled. "Though, I actually didn't come here to visit with Mother… I came here for you actually… I…" He gave a sheepish look. "... Need help."

"Oh? Who do I need to help make disappear?" Sebastian raised an eyebrow. "Or is it nothing homicidal related?"

"No, no, Uncle! It's about um… Lady trouble… At my last show, a couple approached me asking if I'd come to their estate to meet their daughter… Does the Barlow last name ring any bells? Late fees? … Trouble?"

"Oh! I know that name!" Sebastian both sneered and laughed. "I'm friends with one of their sons!"

Edward sighed in relief. "Phew… That's good to hear. So, do any names crop up then regarding any of his sisters?"

"From what Emmett, that's their son, told me, all of them at stuck up witches who don't give a care about anything except their husbands and money… all but one. Their youngest daughter, and Emmett's favorite sister. Cecelia Victoria Barlow."

Edward's eyes widened a little. "Her middle name is Victoria…? Huh… Sounds like mine… Victor... What does he say about this… Cecelia woman? Her parents claimed she disliked music and concerts…"

"Oh they're bloody liars for saying that. I've met the girl. She loves music. For heaven's sake, she and Emmett sing songs together. She plays the violin!"

Edward had a bit of an excited look come to his eyes.

"She does? And she's a nice girl on top of that? She… wouldn't think I'm strange?"

"Edward, my boy." Sebastian brought an arm around his shoulders. "I don't know much about her, but she's rather unique for a woman of her class. She's not snobbish, she doesn't mind getting dirty, she loves music and hates the idea of treating others beneath her. I think she'd be open to strangeness."

Edward took all of this in, mentally trying to paint a picture in his mind of what she might look like… Curiosity starting to win over. "So… Then she's worth meeting? Oh goodness I should just meet her shouldn't I? She…. She sounds… Lovely."

"I think she'd be worth your time. If you do go, I'll go with you. I'd like an excuse to say hi to Emmett."

"And those snobbish people do like it when a young man shows up having chaperones to make sure their daughters stay pure."

"Then it's a deal."

"What are you two planning?"

Both perked up as they saw Melinda approach, a curious look on her face.

"Oh, well Eddy here is visiting some people who really want him to meet their daughter. I said I could be his chaperone for the thing since I know one of their sons."

"Whom if I might ask?" Melinda asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Well… Eh… I know you don't like hearing their name, but it's that high class snob Barlow family. The one Emmett is related to."

"... Wasn't the last time he was here he was complaining that his parents were looking for an ARRANGED MARRIAGE for their youngest!?"

Edward cringed. _Oh dear. Mother's never liked the idea of that… I… I never even thought about it like that._

"... Oh… That might explain a few things…" Sebastian looked to Edward. "No wonder they approached you about meeting their daughter."

Edward fiddled with his instrument case. "... I still want to meet her. If she doesn't like me she can reject me. I've tried courting several different girls. They all couldn't stand me. Maybe… it's just time to try something else… And Mother, Uncle, I'm already so curious about this girl. I want to at least put a face to her name."

Melinda's gaze softened before she sighed. "You are an adult, my son. I can't make those choices for you. I'll support whatever you want to do and have an open mind. But be careful, okay?"

"Y-Yes Mum."

Melinda kissed his cheek.

"I just want you happy in the end. But for now… Please play some music for me on that trumpet. I'd love to hear some."

Edward grinned before he brought it out, giving a quick bow.

"As you wish." He took a deep breath before starting to play, feeling the world around him start to disappear as the music surrounded him. Though his mind still couldn't stop trying to picture what the mysterious Cecelia Victoria Barlow possibly looked like.

 _Guess I'll find out on my own time._

oooooo

"And… there."

Edward rolled his eyes a bit as Sebastian adjusted his tie… as they were making their way for The Barlow Manor.

"Sebastian, I think primping time is over. It was over when we left my house."

"Ah, ah, let Uncle Sebby fawn over my favorite nephew." Sebastian looked around before plucking a rose off a nearby bush, attaching it to his suit. "And done, and a way to annoy the parents later when they can't tell what's off in the garden."

"I don't know… The flower might be a touch too much."

"Hrm… Yeah… Plus, it's reminding me of Mel's boss." Sebastian took the rose off of Ed, pinning it on his suit. "I'll wear it instead."

"Red does look good on you." He looked to the door, swallowing hard. Unable to help but feel a touch nervous. "M-Maybe I should walk back real fast to get a few instruments-"

Sebastian grabbed his arm, ringing the doorbell.

"No worries. They got your favorite in there."

A butler opened the door. Sighing as he saw Sebastian.

"Ah, Master Sebastian. To what do I owe the pleasure?"

Edward gave Sebastian a curious look, wondering what he had done to get on this man's bad side.

"Oh, come now, Heathcliff I'm not here on matters of a party. I'm just here as a chaperone." Sebastian gestured to Edward. "To Master Edward here."

Edward gave a small bow.

"I'm here on matters to meet one of the Barlow daughters. Your Lord and Lady sent for me."

Heathcliff looked Edward over before nodding. "Very well. Please, do come inside while I alert the Lord and Lady of the house." He replied, gesturing them inside.

Edward looked around, taking note of how everything looked. It a was a spacious foyer area. The walls being various shades of brown and green, a white marble floor reflecting the colors. It was a lot to take in… before his eyes fell on a large grand piano, ignoring everything else in the foyer.

… _Hold in the urge to run over there…_

"Wait here." Heathcliff said as he hurried off, leaving the two men alone.

Sebastian looked around, tapping his foot a bit at how long the man was taking.

"... Go on. I know you want to play that thing." Sebastian said, noting Edward's eyes were drawn to the piano. "I'm sure they won't mind."

Edward nodded before hurrying over, playing a few of the keys to see how well tuned it was before sitting down as he started to play.

It wasn't long before he was being watched as a set of curious eyes peered out from the stairwell.

More like two.

One set of eyes being above the other set.

"He's new." One of them commented. "I don't recall Mum or Father hiring anyone to play music. Do you Cecelia?"

"I don't recall it either, Emmett. Usually they want everything as quiet as possible during these meetings…" Cecelia commented. "He doesn't look like the usual kind they'd hire either. He's actually young."

"Probably just a little older than you-" Emmett stopped short as they took note of Sebastian standing near the piano. "Bli' me… Is that Sebastian?"

Cecelia took a double take. "I believe so… What on Earth is he doing here? You two didn't make plans. Since you PROMISED me you'd be here since work kept you away last time."

"Hm… I… I'm honestly not sure… Unless… He's here with that young man."

Cecelia narrowed her eyes. "Sebastian better not be trying to marry me."

"Oh, Cecelia, Sebastian is way too old for you."

Sebastian looked to where they were, raising an eyebrow. He didn't speak, but did move his mouth for them to read.

"You can either stay up there or get a better look."

Emmett looked to his sister before nudging her a little. "Go on. Go say hello. I'll be down in a minute."

Cecelia gulped before making her way downstairs, curtseying a little to Sebastian. She couldn't help but look to Edward, listening to the way he played. Seeing how calm and confident he looked, lost in the music.

 _He looks so… happy…_

Emmett soon joined them, handing Cecelia something as she looked at him surprised, taking her violin into her hands. She shook her head quickly mouthing "No!"

Sebastian nudged her a little, whispering in her ear.

"If you know what's good for you, start playing."

She shuddered a bit before elbowing him in the side. "Don't do that. You know I hate that ear thing." She whispered back before composing herself. She listened to Edward's music for a moment more before starting to play along. Closing her eyes, focusing on keeping up with the pacing of the music. Charming the notes out of her violin.

Edward was in utter bliss with his music, not taking note of the new instrument till he was coming to the close of the song. He didn't finish properly as he looked to the source, jumping a bit, accidentally slamming the keys.

"Ah!" He gasped, an embarrassed look coming to his face. "U-Um… I… I-I didn't see you there… U-U-Um…"

Cecelia gave a small pout. "Aww… I was hoping you would finish. It sounded so lovely and I could follow along…"

"O-Oh… Well… I'm glad you liked it." Edward's face turned bright red. "E-Em…"

"Oh dear, you got the poor man tongue tied." Sebastian leaned against the piano. "Then again, we're in the presence of a very lovely young lady here."

"Sebastian!" Edward gave him a look. "Now is really not the time to-"

"Actually, you should know, this is Cecelia Barlow."

Edward stopped short, looking to Cecelia.

"Oh… Oh goodness…" He gulped, getting up quickly, giving a bow. "Do forgive me, Ms. Barlow."

She giggled a bit before giving a curtsey of her own. "Please, don't be sorry. I loved listening to you play. It was like nothing I had ever heard before… And you didn't mind me joining in. That really never happens. Might I ask your name, however? Properly at least?"

"E-Edward Higgsbury."

Cecelia smiled a little. "It's… It's nice to meet you."

Emmett nudged Sebastian, gesturing to the room nearby. "Why don't we give these two a moment to get acquainted? Not like she's going to elope with him."

"Emmett!" Cecelia whirled around. "Don't even suggest such a thing! I-I would never!"

"And there's her being loud again."

"I think it's best we stay. I'd rather not get on the Lord and Lady's bad side after the last party I was here to help crash."

Edward shook his head.

"Pardon!?"

"Ah… That was fun." Sebastian squished his cheeks a little. "Emmett even did a dance on the table."

"Eh!?"

"I like to get a little spirited every now and then." Emmett smirked. "Not literally but enough to convince my parents that I must need a rest and my DEAR friend always is there to pull me out of the room before I completely embarrass them."

"Though usually too late for that! Hah!"

"And then we run off with Cecelia and have ice cream. Now that's a party."

Edward couldn't believe what he was hearing.

"You… intentionally… crash parties, Sebastian?"

"I do it for Emmett and I especially do it for Cecelia."

Cecelia turned a little red. "The last time was also to scare off a would've been suitor as well. He was getting a little handsy with me on the dance floor and I didn't like it one bit."

"And what kind of big brother would I be if I let some creep manhandle my sister?"

"I see…" Edward noted. "Well… it sounds like something Uncle Sebastian would do."

"... You two are related?" Emmett asked.

"Oh no no no." Edward shook his head. "Friend of the family. My god father. One of them anyway."

"I just made sure to corrupt him as much as I could even though he's honestly a good man - gave him loud instruments, fed him endless amounts of sugar, but he's still innocent." Sebastian gave a dramatic sigh. "I was hoping for a fang or two by now."

"Sorry, but seems they never grew in." Edward smiled. "Least I know how to have fun."

"Quite."

"Oh! Mr. Higgsbury! Seems you've arrived and already met our daughter!"

All turned to see Roland and Laurel approach them with Heathcliff behind them.

"And you've brought a chaperone…"

Sebastian waved.

"Don't worry, not here to cause a ruckus. Just don't bring out any wine or what not. Then you'll have a problem. But no, just making sure Edward behaves himself."

"Guess you can do some good." Roland gave a light chuckle. "Cecelia, I'm assuming this young man has already introduced himself to you."

"Yes, Father. He certainly made quite the first impression." She replied, looking back at Edward with a grin coming to her face. "I wish you had let me know he was so talented."

"Well, we wanted you to judge for yourself when you met him. We just didn't expect a mini concert from the man."

"Can't be helped." Edward gave a sheepish look. "As a performer, it's just something I love doing whenever I can."

"He's a well known pianist, Cecelia. Recently performed at Vince de Vera and Jason Garner's Music Hall."

"Oh… It was that concert?" A bit of a saddened look came to her eyes. "I see…"

Edward took note of the look on her face, frowning a bit.

 _Sounds like someone wanted to go but didn't get to…_

"Well, we just didn't expect such talent from someone of his class. But, since he did so well we thought you'd like to meet him."

Emmett crossed his arms.

"I know this talk. This the new suitor?"

"Emmett!"

Edward looked away, clenching one of his arms tightly.

Sebastian cleared his throat. "Only if he wants to. He hasn't agreed to anything yet and I doubt your dear daughter would just accept anyone."

Cecelia looked to Edward, fiddling with her violin's strings, a nervous look coming to her eyes.

 _Oh please don't be a fake too…_

"Thank you, Sebastian." Roland cleared his throat as well. "Edward Higgsbury shall decide if he wishes to wed our daughter. If not, nothing is lost except time."

"Exactly, which we shouldn't waste right now." Sebastian started moving to the couple to another room. "And speaking of time, how about you two, Emmett and I have a lovely chat over tea?"

"Wait! We can't leave-"

"If you want things to work, let them talk it out alone!"

Emmett joined in on helping Sebastian.

"He's quite right! Come on! And I think one of my sisters spilled tea in the west drawing room!"

Roland and Laurel kept protesting but to no avail, not even with the help of Heathcliff could to stop the two from getting them away from Edward and Cecelia.

Soon, it was just the two.

"... I apologize for this… I'm assuming a lot of suitors have passed through these halls and have given you trouble…" Edward lowered his head. "Just know I don't mean you harm, I promise."

Cecelia moved over to the piano bench, sitting down, hugging her violin to her chest. She had her gaze lowered.

"I'm sorry you had to see me be humiliated like that. Treated like a little girl who can't do anything for herself…" Her voice cracked a little. "I don't blame you if you just want to run out the door right now and never look back."

Edward looked to her in shock.

"Pardon me, Ms. Barlow, but I see no reason for me to run away from here."

She looked up, a curious look in her eyes.

"You mean that…?"

"I do." Edward sat beside her. "I heard a little bit about you from Sebastian. You are… Odd, for your class… But yet… It's a good kind. You don't look at others as inferior… and… you play beautifully, might I add."

Cecelia smiled a little, her face turning a bit red. "Heh… Thank means a lot to hear. I like being different. I'd rather be as different as I can then just be some doll to dress up."

"My mother would understand that completely. Though I don't think you really need to be dressed up too fancy, you're already beautiful-" Edward clamped a hand over his mouth, his cheeks turning bright red.

Her face went bright red a touched look coming to her eyes.

"You… Think I'm beautiful?" She asked softly, unable to help the shy smile that came to her face.

Edward nodded slowly, bringing his hand away from his mouth.

"You have lovely eyes. That was the first thing I noticed before I saw that hair of yours. Didn't expect to see it let down and curled."

Cecelia giggled a bit. "I quite like your eyes too and I like your smile. That's the first thing I noticed… and your music."

"T-Thanks… I take a lot of pride in it. Music… This may sound weird. Music takes me away from everything. The world just disappears and I'm free. On my own, flying with the music. Not a care in the world."

Cecelia smiled. "No… I can agree. I feel the same way. Like I'm part of something just a little bigger than me. Even if I'm just playing alone in my room… D-Do you play only piano?"

"I actually play a lot of instruments, piano just happens to be my first favorite. Second and third go to violin and trumpet."

She looked at her violin before holding it out to him. "Could… you show me how you play violin?"

Edward blushed a bit.

"Y-You sure you want me to use yours?"

"I'm sure. I wouldn't let just anyone touch it you know. You have to impress me to even touch it and you did."

Edward smiled a bit before taking.

"Alright then…"

Edward got into position, starting to play the song he was playing before, practically mirroring what Cecelia had been doing with him.

Cecelia watched him, a smile on her face, seeing the look of joy in his eyes.

 _Heh… He really does love all kinds…_

Edward continued on before finishing, giving a bow.

Cecelia clapped. "Oh that was wonderful Mr. Higgsbury. Just wonderful."

"Thank you, Ms. Barlow." Edward smiled.

She smiled standing up. "Say… Would you… like to take a little stroll out in the garden? Since Sebastian and Emmett are keeping my parents busy?"

"Fresh air sounds rather nice right now."

"Come on then." She took her violin back, setting it on the piano before taking his hand, nearly yanking the man along as she ran for the garden, giggling a bit.

Edward couldn't help but laugh a bit himself as he picked up his pace, falling into step with her as they went along.

Soon, they entered the garden area. It, was enormous. The place had rose bushes practically everywhere of varying colors, from deep red to the palest purple. There were other flowers too along with hedges that seemed to make up mazes. At the center of it all was a marble fountain with a sculpture of a mermaid being held in the arms of a man.

"Well… What do you think?" Cecelia asked, coming to a stop at the statue, turning around to face Edward, a large grin on her face. "My favorite part of this stuffy house if you ask me."

"It's beautiful." Edward said, awe struck, looking around. "I could see why you like it. With all the flowers the air seems really fresh here. That fountain too. So well designed and sculpted. Was this all commissioned?"

"Well, while I might not get along with some of them, two of my brothers actually helped put this together. One's a sculptor and well… the other one who I do like, Emmett, does dabble in flowers. The roses were his work. He was experimenting to see how many colors he could get on one bush."

"They're gorgeous. He has quite the talent with them. I've never seen a garden this lovely before."

"Yeah. I'm biased but the flowers are my favorite part, though the fountain isn't a bad touch."

"I agree."

Cecelia giggled before starting to walk again.

"Come on."

Edward smiled, following after her, keeping in step with her. "So, what does the mysterious Cecelia Barlow do to spend her days wandering these gardens? Find anything interesting?"

"Sometimes I still hope to find my fairy godmother to whisk me away from all of this."

"Is that so?"

"Oh yes… But while I wait, I do other things. I do enjoy playing my violin, I sew from time to time and well… sometimes get into shenanigans with my brother, Emmett."

"Define shenanigans."

"Play tricks on each other, run off during important dinners with the family and friends of my parents. I help him with his 'drunk antics'.Truth be told, he's never actually drunk - he's just very good at faking it since he got drunk once a few years ago. He's a total lightweight and it was a disaster so… we just pretend he's drunk out of his mind now."

"Huh… and how long have you known Sebastian? I ask since he apparently helps in those matters."

"Let me think… My brother has known him longer than I have. I think they met during Emmett's first year of college? He was studying at that large library if I recall right and they hit it off. So, I've known him for about two to three years now."

"I see. Makes sense. I know a lot of students come to my mother's library all the time so I'm not surprised that's how they met."

She nodded. "He's quite the interesting man. Him and my brother get along splendidly, though, he never told me he had a godson. I admit, I was a bit surprised since… Well, he looks so young."

"It's a gift. People in his family just tend to look younger. He's a good man, that I can promise. Helped teach me plenty."

"Did he teach you music, then?"

"Sort of. He helped me explore my talent by getting me instruments and did help me learn basics, but after that… I mostly taught myself. I spent hours practicing and well, when I was old enough, I did start take proper lessons to refine my skills and before I knew it, I was performing in front of crowds for recitals."

Cecelia smiled, keeping a little closer than before to him as she listened. "That's amazing Mr. Higgsbury, that's quite the talent… And to think, here you are now. You're a prodigy!"

Edward blushed a bit.

"That's what everyone usually says. I'm just happy I get to do what I love and make a living out of it. Even if I didn't make much I'd do it anyway. I want people to hear my music and take something away from it."

"And I certainly think you're doing that from what I've heard at least. You're so passionate. I can tell from watching you that the music just guides you and you guide it." She grinned. "You should be proud of yourself."

"I am, just try not to brag about it. Rather not be a snob…"

"I don't think you're a snob… Though… Surprised you got my parents' attention given you aren't one. They just adore people who are just like them."

"I seem to draw everyone's attention…" Edward glanced to the side. "Including women who… um… How do I put it? Know no boundaries?"

Her eyes widened a bit, covering her mouth. "Oh good heavens!"

Edward rubbed the back of his neck.

"I play for high class but… honestly I don't think I'd ever want to be high class. I just… don't fit."

Cecelia nodded ,looking around her. "Honestly… I don't fit it either. I don't like this kind of life. I hate feeling like I have to be perfect or be mean in order to get by in life. That's not how I want to be…"

Edward looked to her.

"Sebastian was right. You are rather odd for your class."

She grinned. "I pride myself on being different. I was always causing mayhem for the nannies, bothering Mother and Father when they were busy. Anything to get their attention… And you're pretty different yourself. You're so talented but modest. You're actually interested in what others have to say."

"I blame my parents for that and my wonderful uncles. Mother is a librarian, Uncle Sebastian being her assistant, practically a butler, Father is a professor and my Uncle Robert is an inventor. I'm sort of the odd man out being a musician but they still show interest in what I love and I take interest in what they do too. While I might not want to be a librarian or go into any form of science, I do know what those things mean to them, and they know how much my music means to me. So… I want others to feel that respect too by knowing they don't have to be into music like I am to grab my attention."

Cecelia smiled softly. "You do that wonderfully. You really do your best. I… I'd love to see you again after today. If you'd let me."

"If you're alright with that, Ms. Barlow. I want you to have a say in this, not just me."

"Then… let's start with something different from all the other suitors hm?" She moved to be in front of him before holding her hand out. "Call me Cecelia."

Edward was a bit startled before nodding, taking her hand in his.

"Very well, Cecelia… and you may just refer to me as Edward."

Cecelia smiled shaking his hand.

"Pleasure to meet you then, Edward."

oooooo

"So you and Father fell in love after that?"

Cecelia smiled softly as she stroked her five year old son's hair, tucking him into bed more.

"That's right. After getting to know each other better of course. Then came marriage, and then came you, our little Wilson." She kissed him on the head, the boy giggling a bit, kissing her chin.

"I'm not that little."

"I know, you're a big boy."

"A very big boy."

Both looked up, seeing Edward leaning against the doorway that lead into Wilson's room.

"Father!" Wilson sprang out of bed, hugging his leg. "You're home!"

Edward smiled, scooping the boy into his arms, hugging him close.

"Sorry I didn't make it home in time for bed time stories, but I at least wanted to say good night."

"Aww… But Father." Wilson pouted. "I'm still not sleepy yet. All Mama told me was how you and her met. Not that it was boring but I want more than lovey dovey stories."

Cecelia shook her head.

"You just didn't want to hear about any of the kissing."

Wilson stuck his tongue out.

"Kissing is gross!"

Edward smirked ruffling up his son's hair. "So does that mean you don't ever want goodnight kisses from your mother again?"

"W-Well I didn't say THAT!" Wilson folded his arms. "That's different! I just don't wanna see… regular kissing. What people do when they're in love." He stuck his tongue out again. "Girls have germs on them. Save Mama… and Grandmama. They're clean."

Edward and Cecelia laughed as Edward hugged his son a little tighter.

"That's my little gentleman. Though… You never know. One day you might find a lovely girl you'll want to spend the rest of your life with."

"If it means getting the plague no thank you." Wilson stuck his nose into the air. "I don't want germs!"

Cecelia smiled softly, bringing her arms around her husband and son.

"And we don't want you getting sick. Now, so you don't want to hear about romance. What do you want to hear about as a means of going to sleep?"

"Indeed. What does Little Wil want to hear?" Edward chuckled.

Wilson's eyes lit up before giving his parents his best puppy eyed look. "The Scientific Symphony?" He asked, lip quivering a little.

"Hm… Which version though? I certainly can't bring the piano up here, so that leaves just the violin."

"Violin, Father. I love it when you play violin." Wilson giggled a little. "Pleeeeeaaase?"

"Oh dear, he really does want it, my dear husband."

"Get him tucked in and I'll go get the violin." Edward handed Cecelia Wilson before hurrying out of the room.

Wilson let out a small yawn as Cecelia tucked him back into bed. He nuzzled into his pillow sighing happily.

"Love you, Mama…"

"And I love you, Little Wil."

Edward appeared in the room again, violin in hand. He sat on the end of Wilson's bed, checking the strings before starting his song. Wilson closed his eyes, following the flow of the music. It had such a whimsical feel to it. It built for a minute then it would dip again. It was like the music they played at fairs but with more structure and grace to it. The best part though… it was his song. Made just for him by Edward himself.

Wilson smiled as he drifted off to sleep to the last notes of the song. Cecelia smiled, softly kissing her son's head before turning to her husband.

"I swear you have the magic touch or in this case, magic music."

"Helps when something is tailored to someone's tastes, or in this case, have special meaning behind the tune. It's Wilson's song after all and it belongs to no one else but him."

"And he adores it, Ed. He can't sleep without it most nights."

"I know…" Edward frowned. "Sorry I'm gone more than usual. Things have just… been out of hand with performance schedules."

Cecelia shook her head kissing his head. "Don't be sorry, Ed. You've been doing what you can and it is your job. I can't complain when it puts food on the table and in our son's mouth."

Edward kissed her head, bringing her close.

"I just hate being away from you both. That's the worst part."

She brought her arms around him, laying her head on his shoulder. "And we miss you when you're gone. But you do your best for us. That's all we can ask for."

Edward nodded.

"I'm so glad I have you for a wife."

"Oh you… How's your head been? I know you had a pretty bad headache this morning…"

"I'm doing better it was just weird. It came out of nowhere… Then after I got my concert it just… vanished."

She nuzzled him a little. "Well, I'm glad it stopped bothering you. I hate it when you don't feel well."

"I wonder if I should get it checked or something… Maybe have Mother or Father help. I don't know. I just fear getting sick when I have so much I need to do."

"If they keep coming back or get worse then yes." She kissed his head again. "And you know, if you want a shoulder rub or anything like that I will gladly drop everything - except for Wilson."

"I'd like that…" Edward smiled. "Thank you, Cece."

She smiled giving a nod. "Anything for you Ed."

Edward brought her closer, sighing happily. Though found his eyes drawn to something. He could've sworn for a moment… he saw some creature made of shadow moving across the wall… staring right at him.


	14. The Scientific Symphony Part 3

"Jules, Melinda. We have an issue on our hands."

The two got down on one knee, bowing their heads in respect.

"What is it, My King?" Jules asked.

Maxwell sighed, getting out of his throne, running a hand through his graying hair.

"Cato."

Melinda swallowed hard. "Not him. I thought he lost interest."

"I was hoping the same but the shadow creatures have been growing more violent as of late. I keep feeding the beasts with the survivors and whatever nightmare fuel I have but… these lashing out moments are more than just hunger. It's anger. It's clear that they're taking orders from some thing. This isn't all of them, mind you, but the fact it's happening is unnatural."

"It's most likely ones that were once…" Jules didn't dare end his sentence.

"Probably still bitter." Maxwell shook his head. "Let's remember all who received that fate were paying for something they caused."

Jules cringed.

 _I would say most did._

Melinda narrowed her eyes.

 _Not everyone._

"So, what can we do, My King?"

"If he's going to target anyone it will most likely going to be me or one of you two or family members. I want you to be high alert. Slightest of sign of him, seal him, bathe him in light, I don't care. Just find a way to get rid of him… Ugh..." Maxwell ran a hand through his hair. "Why I didn't kill him the first time or anytime after is beyond me."

"Shadow Creatures are different in that regard, My King." Jules bowed his head. "And you have so much to do and your sanity… well… Making decisions like this can be clouded."

"I suppose." Maxwell growled a bit. "I just want him dead. He's caused enough problems. I think he's suffered enough time being a terror beak. It's time to put him out of his misery."

"We'll keep an eye out, Sir and if we encounter him, he will be put down."

"Thank you." Maxwell rubbed his temples. "Agh… My head…"

Jules hurried over to him, offering a vial of nightmare fuel.

"My King."

Maxwell took it, drinking it quickly.

"Thank you… This body is getting old. I swear Cato is making it worse."

"You've been overworking yourself again. Please, rest for the time being. My daughter and I can handle the watch for Cato. We don't want you having another episode." Jules cautioned him, concern in his eyes.

Maxwell nodded.

"Thank you, Jules…" Maxwell sat down in throne. "You two are dismissed. I need to spend some time with The Grue."

"Yes Sir. Come Melinda."

"Yes Father."

The two left Maxwell to himself. Soon as they were out of ear short, Melinda couldn't help but speak up.

"I feel like he brought this on himself, Father. There wouldn't be so much rioting from the shadow creatures if a good half of them weren't originally shadow beings. I feel like he's done a lot more of that punishment over the recent years."

"We sadly do have traitors among us, Melinda." Jules sighed. "While not all deserved the fate, they should have thought before trying to challenge Maxwell in magic duels. We shadow beings sadly don't have immunity like humans do."

Melinda crossed her arms. "Would you be saying that if he decided Mother would look better as a terror beak?"

Jules gave his daughter a mortified look.

"Why in Shadows would he want to harm Veronica!?"

"I'm making a point, Father. He's been… too agitated… Trigger happy I think some humans would put it as. Our villages have been growing smaller in size haven't they? I mean, I know I practically live on Earth now but something seems very wrong here and Maxwell doesn't seem to realize he's doing it!"

"Mel…"

Melinda shook her head. "I know he's our king and we've served him for a long time… But it doesn't mean we have to agree with his practices. One of these days he's going to go too far, Father."

Jules was silent before he let out a sigh.

"I understand, my dear daughter. But remember… Everyone has their part in this mess. The ones who didn't deserve the fate, Maxwell was in the wrong. The ones who made him the way he is, they're in the wrong too. We all have our fault. We just need to find a way to correct them. For now it means eliminating Cato."

"If the snake is even here to begin with."

"It's either here or on Earth. I'll focus on here, you focus on Earth. We'll smoke him out eventually." Jules brought an arm around his daughter. "Once we complete this… Let's try talking to Maxwell together and see if we can get him to change his mind about some things."

"Maybe even some changes in regards to the poor souls he keeps bringing here too?"

"That's a harder one to ask him of, Mel. You know that very well."

"Hmph. I can hope."

"Let's just worry about our current task. Head straight to Earth and I'll begin my search here."

Melinda nodded, giving her father a hug before running off.

 _Just find the snake… and then… ask for change. Simple as that._

Melinda closed her eyes as she brought out a piece of paper, transporting herself back to her library. She sighed as she started looking through some of her books, looking for anything that might help with the hunt.

 _Shadow Creatures are so fickle… Maybe a trap might work best-_

"MEL!"

Melinda's head shot up, looking around.

"Sebastian?"

"GET OVER THE WEST WING RIGHT NOW! WE GOT A PROBLEM!"

Melinda didn't waste time as she hurried over to the section, her eyes growing wide in horror as she saw her son on the ground, gripping his head, his wife beside him, trying to help and Sebastian fighting off what appeared to be a fragmented terror beak.

"GET AWAY YOU BLOODY THING!"

"SCREEE!"

Melinda narrowed her eyes, drawing shadow magic to her hands.

"Cato!" She yelled, drawing the terror beak's attention. "Get away… FROM MY SON!" She shrieked, chanting words before shadows shaped like swords made their way towards Cato. They impaled him, but the monster just sneered, making his way onto a wall, laughing at them.

"Ssssssorry, ssssservant of Maxwell, but you sssssshould have gotten here ssssooner. No magic of yourssss can end me now." He looked to Edward. "Ssssooo long as he livesss. I have my waysssss of living. I'll ssssssee you again. Ssssend my regards to old Maxy."

The creature vanished out of sight, silence following everything.

Melinda was frozen in place, her eyes locked on Edward. While he wasn't making any noise, he was gripping his head tightly, trying his hardest not to scream out. Cecelia had tears streaking her face as her failed attempts to help continued.

"E-Ed…?" She choked, breaking the silence. "What… What just…?"

Melinda walked over to them, falling to her knees beside her son.

"Edward… Oh… Oh Go-" She brought her arms around him. "Why did it have to be you!?" She wailed.

Edward looked up at this mother, his eyes trembling.

"Mum… What… What was that thing…?" He cringed, the veins in his head bulging a bit, turning slightly black. "My head…. It hurts… It hurts!"

Melinda's face was stained with tears seeing the state her son was in. It wasn't supposed to be like this… It… It wasn't…

"Sebastian… Get Percival here as fast you can. I'll handle this."

Sebastian nodded, hurrying out of the room.

"Mother…?" Cecelia looked at Melinda with a pleading look. "What's happening to him? Is… Is he going to…?"

"No." Melinda said defiantly. "Not on my watch."

She got up, hurrying back her main desk before coming back with a large vial of black liquid.

"Edward, this is going to taste horrible but this will calm down the pain." Melinda filled a smaller vial with the liquid before sticking it into Edward's mouth. He drank it down, his face contorting at the taste of the liquid, letting out a cough as soon as it was finished.

"Ack!" He gasped, the veins in his head returning to their normal color. "Augh… That tasted awful…" He groaned.

"Ed…" Cecelia hugged him tightly. "Oh thank goodness you're alright."

Edward hugged her close, stroking her hair.

Melinda frowned, looking away.

 _Alright for now… If what Cato was implying was what I think it was… Oh… Oh Heavens…_

"Melinda!"

Sebastian came rushing in, Percival behind him. Percival ran ahead of him, kneeling next to Melinda, looking at Edward.

"Is he alright?"

"For now… Percival… Something… Something awful has happened." Tears streaked her face again. "I… It was my fault…"

"What…?"

"Mum…" Edward looked at her. "What… was that thing…? Why are you saying it was your fault…?

Melinda remained silent, not wanting to meet her son's eyes.

Percival brought her into his arms, sighing a bit before looking to Edward.

"Ed… There's… something we've been meaning to tell you for some time now and… Oh, I wish it wasn't because of circumstances like this."

"What…?" Edward got a bit of an irritated look. "What have you been meaning to tell me but didn't? Spit it out!"

Percival cringed before narrowing his eyes.

"Your mother… is from another world different than our own. It's a world filled with magic. That thing that attacked you was from that world. Bottom line… your mother is a witch, Edward. That thing was drawn here because of her… and because you're related to her… It most likely attacked you because of your heritage."

Edward went deadly quiet, his eyes wide, his body feeling cold to Cecelia's touch.

"Ed…?" Cecelia whispered.

Edward gently pushed her off him, standing up, looking at his parents with narrowed eyes, his teeth clenched and hands balled into fists.

"You… mean to tell me…" He hissed. "That Mum… MY MOTHER. Practices black magic… and that all this… these headaches… Whatever that bloody beast was that attacked me, was drawn here because of something SHE did!?"

Melinda ducked her head down a bit, keeping close to Percival.

"Edward, it wasn't on purpose, she would never-"

"Shut up!" Edward growled. "I don't want to hear another word out of either of you!" Edward's eyes had a flame in them. "All I'm getting from this is that this is HER fault because of what she is and what I'm… related to!" Edward turned away from them gripping his head. "Now… Now I have something that wants to kill me!? Some parents you are!"

"Eddy…" Melinda whimpered. "Please… We can fix this, I just need to look into-"

"NO!" Edward whirled around, snarling at them. "You've done enough already!"

Melinda gasped, seeing the whites of Edward's eye turn a slight black for a moment.

"If you know what's good for you… Stay away from me. Both of you. From me. My son and my wife! I want nothing to do with you any further!"

"Edward you don't mean that!" Cecelia shrieked.

"If you still want to talk to them fine." Edward growled. "But I'll have nothing to do with either of them." He stormed out of the room. "Good day."

Cecelia frowned watching him go before turning to Melinda and Percival seeing the pain in their eyes. The guilt. "Please… Don't take it too much to heart. He didn't mean it I'm sure… I… I'll try to talk to him…" _This whole situation is so odd but… they're still my in laws. And they're still Ed's parents._

"Thank you, Cece…" Percival gave a small smile before turning his attention to his wife, the woman hiding her face in his shoulder, sobbing. "Oh Mel… Shhh…"

"It… It's all my fault… I… I…"

Sebastian made his way over, bringing his arms around Melinda, resting his head against hers.

"Mel… There's no way you could've known that that monster would attack Ed."

"But I did know. I knew who he would target… I… I was just too late!"

"Mel… Oh dear Mel. It's not your fault. You didn't think he'd move that fast and it wasn't YOUR fault this thing even exists…" Sebastian growled a bit. "You're not the one who turned him into that."

Melinda gripped harder at Percival shirt. Her sorrowed eyes turning to rage as she stood up.

"Percival… Stay here with Cecelia. Sebastian and I need to talk to someone about some important matters."

Percival nodded, kissing her head. "Be safe, My Love. Sebastian, bring her home for me."

"Of course… Shall we?"

Melinda nodded, heading out with Sebastian, leaving Percival alone with Cecelia.

"Cece…" Percival sighed. "I have a lot I need to tell you. I just need you to keep an open mind with what I'm about to tell you."

Cecelia crossed her arms, raising an eyebrow. "I saw my husband be attacked by some sort of creature and just saw him lash out, which he never does unless it's a member of MY side of the family."

"Very well."

oooooo

"MAXWELL!"

Maxwell's head lifted up from his reading of the Codex, Jules having his attention drawn as well at the sound of his daughter's voice.

"That tone…" Jules cringed. "I rarely hear that out of her."

"I'm all too familiar with it out of anyone who has graced me with their presence and had some kind of vendetta against me." Maxwell closed the Codex, sitting up straight as Melinda and Sebastian approached. "And she didn't address me properly either. Oh goodie… I wonder what I did to earn that."

Melinda walked straight up to him, rage in her eyes. "You… This is all your fault! Cato appeared and attacked my son! He was targeted BECAUSE OF YOU! I knew you'd go too far! I knew it! THAT WAS MY CHILD!"

Jules' eyes were wide with horror.

"He did what!?"

Maxwell kept his calm composure, but his eyelids lowered a bit, giving a stern look.

"Like I ASKED him to do that, Melinda. Why in all shadows would I ever ask for something like THAT to be done? I gain nothing from it."

She growled as Sebastian pulled her back to keep her from lunging at him.

"You turned him into what he is now. You're the one who gave him the very reason he's been hunting now. You think your hands are clean in this!?" She shook her head a sob escaping her. "My baby… My baby…"

"Melinda…" Jules frowned, before looking to Maxwell, bowing his head in respect. "Your Highness, please tell me there's something that can be done to fix whatever damage has been done to my grandson."

Maxwell heaved a heavy sigh, getting out of his throne, keeping the Codex close.

"It depends on what kind of damage he has caused. If it's simple insanity than the best thing to do is just focus on medicating him properly and such till he's back to normal."

"No… It's not that." Sebastian interjected. "From what Cato said to us before disappearing from sight, he's most likely linked to Edward now. Least that's what he hinted at with saying as long Edward was alive he would live on as well, not to mention Melinda's shadow magic did nothing."

Maxwell whirled around, his eyes wide, the whites blackened.

"He… Did… WHAT!?"

"You heard him…" Melinda crossed her arms trying to keep herself from shaking. "He possessed Edward. He's not going to just attack him once and leave him alone."

"So… what are you gonna do about it?" Sebastian asked, raising an eyebrow.

Maxwell's eyes seemed to shrink a bit, much to everyone's surprise. He turned away, hiding his expression from all of them.

"You mean to tell me… He's bonded to a human now? Which in turn… makes him unable to die by normal means of killing shadow creatures?"

Sebastian growled. "No, he turned into a lovely butterfly YES HE POSSESSED HIM AND BONDED HIMSELF TO HIM! He is now immune to light by normal means - just like you!"

Maxwell's turned around slowly, growling at Sebastian, eyes completely black, his pupils slitted.

"Don't. Compare me. To. That. TRAITOR!"

Sebastian scoffed.

"What should I compare you to then? Hm? A monster? The Grue?"

There was a resounding hiss heard about them from the darkness of the room.

"Leave her out of this." Maxwell narrowed his eyes. "Now… before you say anything else, I'm only going to say this once. I have no spells for something like this."

"So… Edward's just doomed to be controlled by Cato?" Sebastian walked around Maxwell, his own hands taking on a clawed appearance behind his back. "And the king we swore to serve basically will turn his back on us? Hm… Maybe those rebels all so long ago had a point."

"Watch you tongue, boy." Maxwell had marks appear on his face, his ears becoming elongated. "One wrong move and I won't bother even looking for a cure for that hybrid of a son."

Melinda swallowed hard. "Sebastian…"

"That's… Enough." He moved quickly trying to slash at Maxwell's face. "YOU'RE A FAILURE OF A KING!"

Maxwell jumped back, hitting Sebastian hard with shadow flames… the man's form disappearing into them, changing his shape into that of a terror beak.

The now shadow creature fell to the ground, shrieking quietly.

Jules covered his mouth, eyes wide with horror.

"Sebastian…"

Melinda gasped running to his side. "No… Sebastian, no!" She looked him over. "Why…. Why you too…?"

Sebastian looked up weakly, shame in his white eyes.

"Scree… Melinda…"

Maxwell was quiet, looking at his hand that casted the spell, eyes wide.

 _I did it again… Why did I do it again!?_

Melinda growled but didn't move to try to retaliate. She just brought Sebastian into her arms, stroking his head.

"I'm here… I'm here… I'm so sorry…"

"Scree… Sss… Sorry…"

Maxwell lowered his head, returning to his throne.

"I think enough has been said… Leave."

Melinda stood up, keeping Sebastian close to her.

"Consider this my resignation then "Your Highness"." She spat, walking away, disappearing from sight.

Soon as she was gone, Maxwell brought his hands to head, gripping at his hair.

"Jules… What have I done?"

"I…" Jules looked to the ground unsure of what to say. "I…." He fell silent. _I can't say anything… I can't risk it with his mood..._

"... Year… After year… It just gets worse… and worse… and worse…" Maxwell laughed bitterly. "Oh… He really has me… But I'm not going to let him win. I'll make him regret ever thinking he could copy me." Maxwell sat up, a crazed grin on his face. "I'll seperate him from that human as violently as possible, so it only hurts him and not the human and then I'll make him pay. I just need to make the spell and then it'll all be over and I can finally stop having to deal with all this insanity. Yes…" Maxwell looked at the Codex. "That's what I'll do…. Ahaha… No one is ever going to make me fall!"

Jules frowned, producing a vial of nightmare fuel, offering it to Maxwell. "Sire… With all due respect - that human has a name. His name is Edward Victor Higgsbury."

Maxwell took the vial, downing the nightmare fuel, his eyes returning to normal.

"Right… Right…" Maxwell lowered his head. "I'll need to remember that."

"I'll have to tell Sebastian's family what happened to him…" He sighed. "Such a shame he lost his temper like that. But… It does hurt. Knowing there's not much to be done.."

"Don't remind me…" Maxwell dug into his shirt collar, pulling out a medallion, looking at it. "... I'm the king… yet sometimes I feel the world just crumbles all around me and I am nothing."

Jules frowned, bowing his head in respect.

 _This is getting bad… He's completely losing it…_

"Jules… I'll need some time alone. I need to look into some hexes."

"Yes, My King… I… Need to go anyways. I should be with my family."

Jules headed off leaving Maxwell alone.

Maxwell picked up the Codex, looking through the pages.

 _I'm not doing this for them… I'm doing this for me and only me._

 _Just you wait Cato… You will die by my hands alone!_


	15. The Scientific Symphony Part 4

Wilson peaked his head around the corner of a door frame, a piece of paper behind his back. He looked to see where his father was, seeing him busy at work on a piece of music. He swallowed hard before nodding to himself, making his way over quietly.

 _Maybe this will get him to smile this time. This time it's gotta work._

"Father?" Wilson tugged on the man's coat. "Can I show you something?"

Edward didn't even look at his son. "Wilson, I don't have time for this-"

"It'll only take a minute I promise!"

Edward gripped at his pen tighter.

"Wilson. Not now."

"You never have time for me anymore!" Wilson shouted. "I just want to show you my latest idea for an invention! You always liked it when I showed you my science stuff and now you just-!"

Edward turned around, his eyes wide with rage.

"I don't want to hear anymore of your scientific fantasies, Wilson! I don't care! Now leave me alone!"

Wilson stumbled back at Edward's tone. He had been scolded before but never outright shouted at. Tears stung his eyes as he shook.

"Father... " He sniffled running out of the room… bumping into Cecelia on his way out.

"Wilson? Wilson what's wrong!?" She called after him. But it was too late as Wilson slammed the door to his bedroom shut. She looked into the music room clenching her fists. "Edward… What… Happened?"

Edward looked away from her, his hands gripping at his head.

"I didn't want him near me… He was annoying me."

Her eyes narrowed as she went to him. "You are being a horrid example right now and you know it. You're throwing away your relationship with him! You're being just as bad as my own father!"

Edward growled, turning to her, the whites of his eyes blackened as he stood up.

"You're being just as annoying… Allow me to relieve you of my presence!"

He went to strike her with his hand. Cecelia eyes were wide before she braced herself, shutting her eyes tightly.

SLAP!

THUD!

Her eyes snapped right back open at the sound of a hand meeting something. But she felt nothing… the only one who felt anything was Edward who was now on the ground, back against his desk, trying to choke himself with his own tie.

"LEAVE HER OUT OF THIS!" He shrieked. "LEAVE THEM BOTH OUT OF THIS!"

"Ed… Ed stop that!" She rushed over, trying to loosen the grip he had. "This isn't going to solve it!"

"Cecelia… Don't get near me, please!" His face contorted a bit. "Oh… by all means. I'd love to get my hands around that throat- NO!"

She growled. "I'm not afraid of you. Now leave my husband alone at once!"

"Cece…. The violin… Play some music... Quickly." Edward begged. "It drives him out!"

She nodded and rushed for it getting into position, starting to play as she watched her husband carefully.

Edward cringed as the music played, holding his head, his expression returning to his normal one… not before one last word got out.

"Don't think I'll be driven away forever. I will be back and this body will be mine and I'll finally have the means to get what I want."

Edward relaxed as the presence faded, tears streaming from his face.

Cecelia dropped to her knees in front of him still playing. Tears welling up in her eyes, fear coming to them.

 _Why us…? Why him…?_

Edward looked at his wife, bringing a hand to her cheek, cupping it gently.

"Cece… I… It's getting worse. I can hold him off for so long. He keeps planting thoughts in my head to do horrible things. He wants Wilson dead. He wants to kill anyone who would be important to me. I don't want to… I don't want to…" He cringed, biting his lip.

Tears ran down her face as she put aside the instrument, hugging her husband tightly.

"You won't hurt our boy. You love him too much to do that to him but please… Please! Ask for help! We don't know how to get him out of you!"

"But Mother-!"

"Bollocks to that! Swallow your pride and just go to her and Father! They're worried sick about you! This has gone on long enough. Months long enough. Please! For Wilson! At least do it for him!"

He sighed looking away. "Cece… What if she doesn't forgive me?"

She took his chin into her hand, tilting his head to look at her.

"As much as I love you, you're giving me no choice. Go talk to her or you're on the couch for a month."

Edward went quiet, looking around the room, his eyes landing on the drawing Wilson had left behind. He frowned, seeing it was a picture of him playing a violin that had a trumpet attached, him and Cecelia clapping at his performance.

"Wilson… Oh my Little Will…"

"Ed… He thinks he did something to make you mad at him. He thinks you never wanted him to be born."

"I would never think any of that! He means to much to me-" Edward lowered his head. "I don't want him thinking that. I don't... I'll go speak to Mother."

She frowned bringing her arms around him, stroking his hair.

"I love you. No matter what… and I'm sorry if I was harsh. But we can't keep living like this. Not me. Not you. Not Wilson."

Edward hugged her close.

"No… I needed that harshness. This.. thing just won't stop. I was being selfish not doing anything. I almost hurt you… and I've hurt Wilson. I need to stop this."

She nodded, touching her head to his.

"We'll fix this. I'm sure there's something we can do."

oooooo

"Melinda?"

Melinda looked up from her book, seeing Percival standing in the doorway of the reading room of their home.

"Yes?"

"There's… someone here to see us." He stepped into the room, Edward and Cecelia following after him. "Edward would like a word with us."

Melinda's eyes grew wide. "O-Of course." She set her book down standing up. "Anything…"

Cecelia nudged him a bit.

Edward cleared his throat, sitting down on the couch opposite from Melinda.

"... Mother… Mum…" He lowered his head, not able to bring himself to look into his mother's eyes. " I… I'm sorry."

Melinda frowned sitting beside him. "It's okay, Ed. You had a right to be mad. We never meant to keep this from you."

Edward looked to her, his eyes brimming with tears.

"I need help… I… I almost did something awful to my family."

She brought an arm around him.

"I'll do whatever I can, Son. I'm so sorry."

Edward hugged her tightly, burying his face into her shoulder.

"I keep hearing voices… and… and that thing comes back and… and I can't control myself. I lose my body and then… Oh… Heavens… I... I nearly slapped Cecelia and I yelled at my son because I didn't want to… I didn't…"

She was horrified as she stroked his back. "Oh, Edward that's horrible…" _What do I do…? There's no spell to separate them._

"Melinda."Percival interjected. "Maybe it's just a matter of keeping his sanity high? We have plenty of green caps and nightmare fuel to keep things like shadow creatures at bay. At least until we can find a way to separate them. It's a chance."

"If it's similar to when I play music to keep the thing out it only lasts for so long." Edward shut his eyes tightly. "My way of coping has been using the piano or any instrument as means of drowning the voices out. But in the end as soon as I stop it just starts again. It's an endless cycle."

"That would explain the increase in concerts." Cecelia bit her lip.

"And you can't play forever… Oh, Ed." She kissed his head. "I'm so sorry."

"Mum…" Edward rested his head under hers. "I don't want to hurt my family. I especially don't want to hurt Little Will."

"Edward." Percival sat on his other side, bringing his arms around him. "We don't know a cure but we're willing to look into finding a way to fix this. We just need time to do studies and find where the solution lies. We just don't know how long it will take. Something like this, even for Melinda is complex and beyond her. Even beyond her king."

"Maxwell doesn't care." Melinda hissed. "Not that I can go back to him after the show Sebastian and I put on."

"Sebastian. Where…?"

"I'd rather not say. He's… sick right now, Edward… Just… we'll leave it at that. Right now, I'm worried about you. I promise I'll get you fixed I just… need time."

Edward went quiet, pulling away from his parents.

"Mother… Father… I imagine this will take a lot of time. If that's the case… I don't want to endanger my family any further." He stood up, making his way toward the window. "Until you find a cure… I don't want to be around my family anymore. I want you to commit me." He said not wanting them to see the worry in his eyes… and him not wanting to see the startled look in theirs.

Their eyes grew wide in shock.

"What…? Edward… You know what that would mean right?" Melinda asked, worry coming over her all over again.

"Ed…" Percival frowned.

"I do." He lowered his head. "But I can't risk this… thing, making me do something I'll regret. Where else could I go that I know for fact will keep me locked down and unable to harm others?" He sighed. _It's not like I want this._

Melinda lowered her head as well. "He has a point Percival… And if it keeps Cato from hurting him further as well, he wouldn't have a place to go back to." She looked down, feeling a surge of guilt. If only she had the answer… But she didn't. Not yet.

Percival frowned. "If it's what he wants… and it'll buy us time." _No parent wants to have to do this though. Our son being in hospital for who knows how long…?_

"Edward…" Cecelia went over to him, taking his hands in hers. "Please…" She pleaded worry in her eyes.

"Cece…" Edward squeezed her hands before slipping one out, cupping a cheek in it. "I don't want to hurt you or Wilson anymore. Let me do this. When I get out, when they cure me, I'll come back to you and make up for all that lost time. I'll buy your favorite chocolates, we'll play music together, spend time with Wilson. Till then, please take care of him and help him grow into the man I know he can be."

Tears brimmed in her eyes as she gave a quick nod. "I will. I'll give him enough love for us both… He'll grow up just fine. But you better not give up. And I'll wait for you. No matter what." She kissed his cheek. "I'm going to miss you."

"I'm going miss you too." Edward brought both hands to her face, bringing her into a kiss, holding it for as long as he could. He pulled back gently. "Cecelia, I love you so much."

She nuzzled him gently. "I love you too Edward. You mean everything to me."

Edward nuzzled back, holding her close. He pulled back gently, looking to his parents.

"Before I go though… I want one more week with Wilson. Just so he has something to remember that's good."

"Of course Ed. But do take precautions. Those things we mentioned before - the greencaps, the nightmare fuel, that could help you keep under some control when you can't be attached to your violin all the time."

Edward nodded.

"I'm going to try anything that might help. Just give me those items… and I'll handle the rest with Wilson. You handle the preparations."

"Consider it done."

oooooo

"Wilson?" Edward knocked on the door of his son's room. "Wilson? Can I come in?"

"Y-Yes…" Wilson's shaky voice answered on the other side…. A sniffle following.

Edward opened the door slowly, seeing Wilson was curled up on his bed, head tucked between his knees. He was still sniffling a little every now and then. Edward frowned as he made his way over sitting on the edge of his bed.

"Wilson… I'm sorry."

Wilson didn't look up, keeping his head down.

"Whatever I did… I'll stop doing it. I-I won't be a scientist, I'll be a musician… I-I'll stop talking."

"No. Don't do that."

Wilson looked up sadness in his eyes.

"What can I do… So you'll smile again…?"

Edward sighed, bringing a hand to Wilson's cheek.

"Be you. I want you to follow that dream of yours more than anything else. I want you to be proud of what you do Wilson. I'm sorry if I made you feel like being a scientist is a waste of time. It's not. It never was." Edward showed him the drawing he had left behind. "Was this for me?"

Wilson nodded. "It… It was a present."

Edward gave a gentle smile.

"I'd love to see this as an actual instrument one day, Wilson."

His eyes lit up a small smile coming to his face. "You mean it…?"

"I do." Edward set the drawing down, bringing him into his arms. "And when you make it, I'll play it in front of all my regulars and tell them you made this wonderful invention."

"And you'll play my song?" WIlson asked, cuddling up to his father.

"You know I will." Edward rested his head against his. "Nothing would suit The Scientific Symphony better than an instrument that was designed by the boy who named it."

Wilson buried his face in Edward's shirt, letting out a relieved sigh as he relaxed in his arms.

"Yay!" He giggled a little.

 _Father's not mad at me… He doesn't hate me._

Edward stroked his hair.

"Wilson. How about this week, we go camping? Just you and me."

"Sounds like a lot of fun. Only on one condition though." Wilson looked up, a bit of a cheeky look on his face. "Marshmallows!"

"I'll throw in some chocolate and we have ourselves a deal, Little Will."

Wilson giggled laying his head on his father's shoulder.

"It's a deal Father. I love you."

"I love you too, Wilson."

The boy sighed happily curling up a little.

Edward kept him close, kissing his head, trying to hide any sadness in his eyes from the boy.

 _Please… Let this be how you remember me when I'm gone._

* * *

 **A/N: Just so people know, The Scientific Symphony will be concluded with a comic over tumblr, deviant ART, AO3 and the Klei Forums so if you want to know the full conclusion of this story, please go to those other websites and keep an eye out for the comic because Fanfiction doesn't have an opition for comics. Sorry for the inconvenience.**


	16. Fire Dance Part 1

It was dark. That was one thing that was certain. She could see, her eyes having adjusted to this particular lighting. Also, it helped there was a small window to let some light in while it was day but when the sun left, it would just be practically pitch black all around her depending on where the moon was or the phase it was in.

She hated it. Oh did she HATE it. She wanted to scream whenever it went dark, but yet she felt paralyzed whenever it was. Maybe it was something psychological. She wouldn't really know. She did know that's something the doctors would probably say. Especially since they always came for her "treatments" when it was dark. When she couldn't even bring herself to shriek out at them.

 _They always say everything is psychological… or least they say that sometimes. Everything else is just "bad blood" as they put it. The jerks._

Willow curled on her bed, hugging a well loved patched together stuffed bear to her chest.

"You're the only one who understands, Bernie. You're the only one whoever understood me." She sighed. "Just wish they'd stop. They're just doing it because it's funny to them. That's why."

She sat up, looking Bernie in the eyes.

"What's that you say? You would like a performance? What a great idea! I haven't done one in over a week. I'm so sorry to keep you waiting my friend!"

She sat the bear against a wall, making sure he could sit up. She smiled to herself as she got into stance, making her feet go on pointe.

"Let me continue the tale of the brave young girl her and her loyal fire bird as they go up against the evil king!"

She floated across the floor with ease, taking flight whenever she lept into the air, mimicking the patterns of bird flapping its wings. Her arms whipped around from position to position, a warrior at her finest.

"Be gone, evil king! You have no right to rule over us!"

"SCREEEE!"

Willow giggled as she did what she could to mimic the sound of a bird. She looked to Bernie, giving a bow.

"And that, is the end of the tale, my friend."

" _Brava! Brava! Brava!"_

Willow grinned widely, picking up the bear, giving him a tight hug as she spun around the room.

"You were right, Bernie. That did make me feel better."

" _You should perform at one of the biggest dancing halls ever."_

"Maybe one day. Though I will require stage full of fire. Wouldn't be me if I didn't have my first love."

" _Yes. You are a fire ballerina after all."_

"The only one of my kind." Willow sighed dramatically. "One day I'll prove that it's an actual thing. Though… now I wish I could burn something. I really could use a flame."

" _You have your lucky lighter. Just use that."_

"... It'll do. A small flame will work."

Willow went to her bed, ducking under it, pulling out one of the floor boards, revealing a red and gold lighter with a flower design on it.

"The one thing I'll never let them take."

She pulled it out, sitting behind her bed, getting a flame to spark. Her body relaxed at the sight of the flame. She brought it close, watching it flicker.

"So pretty…"

" _Just like you, Willow."_

"Oh stop it, Bernie."

" _I mean it! Any guy would drop dead in your presence if they knew what they were really looking at!"_

"I suppose." She looked at her arms, frowning at the scars and bruises on them. "Not exactly a proper lady though."

" _Who needs that noise? You're something original!"_

Willow smiled.

"True… Guess only a real man could look past it all. The scars… The messy hair… The pyromania…" She lowered her head. "The girl who talks to herself because she has no real friends…"

" _You have me. You've always had me."_

"I know Bernie. My one true friend and possibly family."

" _I was a gift from your parents after all."_

"Least we're pretty sure you were. Who else would've made you filled with so much love?"

" _Awww. You're making me blush."_

Willow shook her head.

"Silly bear."

Knock knock knock

Willow gasped, quickly putting the flame out, stashing the lighter away, replacing the floor board before hopping on to her bed.

"Who is it?" She asked, her tone turning flat.

"Lunch."

"Oh. Hi, Lunch." Willow rolled her eyes. "Intrude."

The door opened, revealing a young man on the other side. He had wild dark greenish hair with some lighter streaks in it. His eyes were an amber yellow and had glasses over them that were rectangular in shape. Willow titled her head, noting he looked younger than most of the staff she had seen before… and he looked exceptionally tired.

"What got you?" She asked, unable to help the curious tone that came to her voice. "You look like you haven't slept in weeks."

The young man gave a yawn, shaking his head.

"M'not tired at all."

"Suuuure."

His eyelids lowered a little.

"You want your lunch or not?"

"I thought you were Lunch."

"Oi… I'm not something to be eaten, Miss." He held up a watermelon his hands. "This is your lunch. A waltermelon."

Willow snickered a little, earning an annoyed look from the young man. "W-Waltermelon?"

The man blinked a few times before he brought a hand to his face.

"Goodness I really am out of it. I meant watermelon! WATERMELON! Not waltermelon! Walter, is actually my name. Waltermelon-" He clamped a hand over his mouth.

Willow giggled, a grin coming to her face.

"Whatever you say, Waltermelon." She gave a curious look. "Though… you sure you want to be in here? I'm the "fire lady"."

Walter rolled his eyes.

"I'm here to bring food to you just like anyone else in this asylum. Honestly, compared to the others I got to meet today, you're tame."

"Well, I'm not that hungry. Eat it yourself." She shrugged. "I'm sure you'd make better use of it then me."

Walter raised an eyebrow.

"... When the was the last time you even ate? Your clothes are sagging around your abdomen. That's not entirely normal."

She gave a small shrug.

"Dunno. Night before my last "treatment" I it just was too painful."

Walter frowned.

"I… see. Well, you best not starve yourself. It puts more stress on your body."

She gave him a look. "What? You some kind of doctor with that talk?"

"Em… Well…" He rubbed the back of his neck. "Sort of in regards to foods. Not the usual kind you see here."

"Then I'm DEFINITELY not eating that. I've been tricked before." She scoffed. "I'm not an idiot."

"Please, Miss." Walter held up the watermelon to her. "I don't want to hurt or trick anyone. I just want to help."

She looked at the fruit before back up to him. "You share it with me then. If it's safe, you'll eat part of it too."

"If it will you get to eat, I don't care. Besides, I know it's safe." He sat down, producing a knife from his apron, setting the watermelon down on the ground, using his apron as a means of keeping it separate from the dirty floor. "I grew it myself." He stuck the knife in, chopping it up.

Willow watched him work, curiosity coming to her eyes at how fast his hand moved without ever coming close to cutting himself.

"Wow…"

Walter gave a small grin before offering a piece to her. "Alright, all cut up. Come on now."

"You first."

"Very well." Walter brought the piece back to him, taking a bite out of it, sighing a bit at the taste. "Mm… Still fresh and not too moist."

Willow was quiet… until a rather loud noise was heard. She turned red before grabbing a piece for herself.

"Geeze, stupid stomach. So loud." She mumbled before biting into it… Eyes going a little wide at how good it tasted. It was sweet but not overly so… and he was right, it wasn't too moist either.

 _It's… really yummy._

"It's just its way of saying you need nutrition." Walter chuckled. "And not to mention it knows good food when it senses it. Like I said, grew this one myself."

"It's really yummy. It's as sweet as candy. Though why watermelons…? I mean, it's tasty but do you like that the best?"

"They're one of my favorite fruits but I wanted to start simple and make a good impression here being my first day and all. I mean… I know it's not the most pleasant place, but I thought something sweet could maybe bring some… small... very small amount of joy to this place."

Willow was quiet before a small smile came to her face.

"Thank you. That means a lot." She looked down a little. "You know, you're the first person here to ever talk to me. Not just drop the tray and run."

"Well, I was taught the best way to help someone is to just sit down and listen and of course, interact. Not everyone here was welcoming to it. In fact, someone threw something at me and told me to scram as soon as I set the food down. Some shouted as well. You're the first to tolerate my presence just a little bit. Especially after I messed up saying my own name."

"You actually made me laugh after a really rotten week. You earned a chance to be heard… and I figured if you were a jerk I could just throw something too." She held up Bernie. "A Bernie to the face."

"I see. Death by stuffing." Walter chuckled. "Cute bear."

She smiled shyly, hugging it to her chest. "He's one of the only things they let me keep. I've had him since I was a baby."

"And I can tell he's been well loved." Walter smiled gently. "I'm glad they let you keep him. I'm sure he keeps you company in this place."

"He does. He keeps the nightmares from getting really bad and he helps me sleep. I can't rest at all without him."

"Then I'll be sure he stays with you if it helps you feel better." Walter offered the rest of the watermelon to her. "I'd stay longer, but I need to report back to the kitchen. But before I go, do you have any flavor in particular you like?"

She took the fruit, nibbling on a piece before answering.

"I really like spicy foods. I used to put a LOT of pepper on everything back where I lived before - even on desserts. Didn't get to have it often but I liked chocolate too."

"I shall keep that in mind then." Walter brushed off his apron, making his way for the door. "Keep safe now."

The door closed, leaving Willow along with Bernie again.

" _Well, he seems like an odd fellow."_

"He didn't poison me at least… and he seems nice. Plus, he actually seemed worried."

" _Guess the big question is, can we trust him?"_

Willow finished her food, laying back with Bernie in her arms.

"I'm not sure yet. I'll have to see if he'll come back and not be a jerk later on."

" _Maybe there is hope. But for now, sweet dreams, Willow."_

"You too, Bernie."


	17. Fire Dance Part 2

Willow found herself being more attentive in observing Walter whenever he came in. He was always right on schedule with lunch and dinner. Despite having being told she liked spicy, he only brought in stuff that was normal tasting. Not that it was a problem, just seemed like a disservice on his end for not providing the flavor she wanted.

But regardless of that, he never had that look that everyone else had in the asylum. He never had… that dead look. That look of just not being all there. His eyes had a light to him whenever they met hers.

He actually cared.

"Lunch time!" Walter chimed from the other side of the door before opening it, a big grin on his face. "And this time it's really special."

Willow had a curious look come to her face, unable to help the smile that came to her lips. "What's so special? Is it a really big Waltermelon?"

Walter laughed, shaking his head.

"No, something even better." He produced a bowl full of chopped up peppers, partially submerged in some kind of red sauce. "Been working on this recipe for a bit but I finally got it right. It's super spicy chilly."

Willow's eyes lit up. "Oh! That sounds so good!" She set Bernie aside, sitting up straight. "I'm so hungry!"

That was the other thing - she was willing to eat more often whenever he came around.

"Well, you've earned this then. Eat up." He set the bowl down in front of her, taking a seat on the floor, waiting for her response.

Willow took a bite, closing her eyes, taking in the flavor, sighing happily.

"It's perfection."

"I'm glad. Took a few experiments but it proved to be a success in the end. I wanted it to be the best for you."

Willow smiled, digging into her meal, unable to help the happy sigh that kept escaping her.

"This is the best thing I've ever had hands down."

"Good." Walter chuckled. "And you're improving too. Not seeing as much bone on you."

"Glad to hear it. Not going to sleep hungry anymore, that's for sure." Willow grinned. "Thanks for this."

"You're welcome." Walter smiled gently. "Anything to help. Especially if I get to see that smile."

Willow blushed a little bit. "Even if I'm weird…?"

"Warts and all Willow."

She smiled softly. "You really are something else."

"Heh. I suppose."

She nodded finishing her food. "Thanks again for this." She ran a hand through her hair, wincing a bit as she tugged on a knot. "Ow…"

Walter frowned a bit.

"We should do something about those knots."

"Got a comb? They took mine since it was wooden and well… Fire."

"Not currently, but I'm sure I could bring one from home. I barely use mine anyway." Walter pointed to his wild hair. "Seems the males from my mother's side of the family have this weird hair genetic where the hair is just naturally wild."

Willow giggled, reaching over, poking one of the parts as it sprung back into place. "Yeah, it's like it has a mind of it's own. But it suits you."

Walter blushed a little.

"Hehe, I guess. Either way, I promise I'll bring one tomorrow. Though I did bring some thing else. Mainly because..." He smirked. "I think I found out a secret about you."

"Oh yeah? What kind of secret?" She smirked back.

"I took note about a week ago that your feet have some bruises on them. Bruises that are usually only seen from dancers. Ballerinas in particular. Miss Willow, you wouldn't happen to have a dancing addiction, would you?"

She went red, giving a sheepish look.

"I love it, I won't lie. Besides, who would you tell?"

"No one." Walter brought a bag up beside him, producing a pair of ballet slippers along with a small locket necklace. "I thought, maybe, shoes might help those feet of yours."

"The floor has been scraping them up a little as of late." She looked at the shoes, a nostalgic look coming to her eyes. "These… look just like the ones I had when I was little."

"I had to save up a bit and got a weird look from the seller for wanting to buy them. Told them they were for my "little sister" who wanted to take a dance class."

"Little sister huh?" Willow giggled. "You're really sweet." She looked to him… some tears in her eyes. Before he knew it she had her arms wrapped around him. "Thank you, thank you, thank you!"

Walter was nearly on the ground because of the response. He gave a gentle smile, hugging her, stroking her back.

"You're welcome."

She relaxed, sighing happily. A few moments later she pulled back, trying on the shoes, happy to find they were a perfect fit. "So comfy… Oh I gotta try these out…!"

"If I may be of assistance." Walter picked up the necklace he had pulled out, revealing it had a small music box on the inside. He gave the knob a few twists before setting it down, getting up, giving a bow. "May we?"

Willow curtsied in return before getting into position with him.

"We shall."

The two glided across the floor together, both doing spins around one another, laughing, tapping the floor a bit to the beat of the music box. Willow was in utter bliss, feeling lost in a dream. The asylum was gone, she was on a grand stage, dancing to her heart's content and Walter was there. There right beside her. She was in a dress with a flame pattern to it, and him, dressed like a knight in flaming armor. It was perfect.

 _Did I die…? Cause this feels like heaven._

"WALTER GARDNER!"

The illusion faded, Willow frozen in place, Walter hiding the necklace behind his back. Their eyes turned to the door, seeing one of the head doctors was standing before them.

"S-Sir?" Walter gulped.

The doctor's eyes were narrowed, a rage burning in them.

"What are you doing with _her_? She's dangerous."

Willow whimpered, ducking behind him. She was starting to shake.

"Dangerous?" Walter got into a bit of a protective stance. "Bullocks! I was just letting her have some fun! We were just dancing! No harm done!"

"Hmph, don't get too attached. Remember what she is."

 _I'm not bad._

"I do know what she is, with all due respect. She's a person who needs help and so that's what I'm doing."

"You're just a kitchen boy, Walter. Not a doctor."

"So? I still have a duty here to be sure all are well fed and part of that is lifting their spirits. Willow has improved if you ask me. Sure, I know she loves burning things but as of late with our conversations she won't do it as much."

The doctor gave him an unimpressed look. "Mm-hm. She says that now but she'll revert back if given a chance. Just talking isn't enough to cure what she has."

Willow lowered her head, clinging to Walter's arm a bit tightly.

"Oh and what will!?" Walter demanded. "Tell me! Tell me what would supposedly fix her!"

"She needs medication! Actual interventions that will keep her from acting up! Break her of the urges if she'd just stop resisting!"

"Oh really!?" Walter growled. "From what I could tell from previous treatments, she had mental breakdowns and scarring of the skin! How is that HELPFUL!?"

Willow cringed, burying her face in Walter's back, her fingernails digging into his arm.

" _Just hold still now, this will only take a second."_

" _No… No…" Willow back into a corner. "Stay away… STAY AWAY FROM ME!"_

" _It will fix you this time. We promise."_

" _AAAAAAAAAGGGGGHHH!"_

Walter narrowed his eyes before turning around, bringing her close, allowing her to keep her face hidden. "Look at what you caused. Get. OUT!"

"I will. For now. Don't think she's exempt from her treatments just because you're getting close to her. You can never change bad blood."

"Maybe it's YOU with the bad blood." Walter growled.

The doctor narrowed his eyes.

"Well, if you're so confident you have the good blood." The doctor produced a needle, handing it to him. "You get the honors of treating her."

Walter narrowed his eyes, taking the needle into his hands. "I will. Now, LEAVE!"

The doctor nodded, moving silently out of the room, closing the door behind him.

Willow immediately pulled away from Walter, her eyes locked on the needle.

"No… No…" She begged. "Please…"

Walter looked at the needle before looking to her and then back again. He sneered, throwing the needle on the ground, stomping on it, breaking it into as many pieces as possible, making sure he didn't stab his shoe with it.

When he was done, Willow relaxed a little but still kept her distance. Her eyes still wide with lingering fear.

"Willow… Please…" Walter opened his arms to her. "It's okay. I'm not going to hurt you. I swear."

She was silent going to him, hugging him tightly. Her whole body shook before she started sobbing quietly.

"I hate this place… I hate this place… I hate this place!"

"I know Willow, I know…" Walter sat down on the floor with her, keeping her close. "I know."

Willow curled up against him, closing her eyes sniffling. "I'm sorry… I'm sorry I was born wrong…"

"Shh…" Walter stroked her back. "Shhh…"

She whimpered, but started to gradually relax. "Walter… You'd never do anything like that ever… Right? What if he doesn't leave the next time…?"

"I'll lie down my body for you then."

Willow calmed down, hiccuping a bit. Her head tucked under Walter's.

"Brother?"

Walter smiled gently.

"Little Sister."

She smiled tiredly, sighing in relief. She nuzzled him a little. "Thank you."

"Anytime." Waler nuzzled her back, reaching his arm over to her bed, bringing Bernie over to her. "Don't forget your little friend now."

Willow hugged him close. "I would never. He's the best… and so are you."

"Just ol' Waltermelon."

"And I'm Sparky?"

"That's right."

Willow sighed happily, her body slumping a bit against him exhausted.

"M'not tired…"

"If you say so."

She nodded cuddling a little.

"Stay a little longer please…?"

"As you wish."

Eventually, Willow drifted off, some fear still linger but some sense of safety in Walter's arms.

Walter kept her close, shutting his eyes tightly.

 _I swear. I'm going to get you out of here some how._


	18. Fire Dance Part 3

Walter was coming less and less now. Willow and him knew this was probably inevitable. After all, mess with one of the head doctors and they had ways of making you pay. Walter had been shifted to other patients. He was still allowed to see Willow, but only so much.

It hurt her not having him around. She would still dance, using the necklace he had given her to give a beat, but… it was no fun without him next to her.

She curled up on her bed, holding Bernie close again, staring at the shoes on her feet.

" _I'm sure he'll come today."_

"Maybe…" Willow sighed. "It's getting worse. Soon… he'll be gone forever."

" _Oh, Willow…"_

Knock knock knock

"Who is it?" Willow asked.

"Delivery."

Willow raised an eyebrow.

"Delivery?"

The door opened, a man in a suit walking in, carrying an odd box like contraption.

"From an anonymous donor."

Willow blinked, trying to make out the man's face but somehow with where he was standing in the room, she couldn't make out a single feature. Only thing she could make out was that his suit was a pinstripe suit.

"Okay…" She held out her hands for the box. "I-I'll take it." _I don't like this guy. I can't see his face._

The man came closer, handing her the contraption. Even up close, his face was still hidden. Almost like the shadows followed his head movement.

"You should be able to listen to more music with this. It's one of the best models of radios this country has."

"Thank you, Sir." She mumbled, looking at the radio in wonder. She had never owned something this nice in her life. "Are… Are you sure it's okay for me to have this?"

"Oh, I'm positively sure. The donor insisted on it. Even the doctors couldn't say no."

 _Must be Walter._

"Thank you mister…?"

"Umbra. Good day, Miss Willow." He gave a wave, leaving without another word, closing the door behind him.

Willow quickly got the radio set up, fiddling with it, unable to help the excited look that came to her eyes as she came across a station playing music from a ballet.

 _Let's see… That's… The Nutcracker!_

She squealed a bit, getting into position.

 _I remember this from dance class!_

She started moving to the music, wracking her memory for all the proper moves, sighing happily as it all came together, letting her follow along with ease.

 _Walter is officially the best._

oooooo

A few more weeks passed and Walter was no longer coming at all. Willow was starting to worry. Staff would still come to her room be it for food or more treatments but Walter was nowhere to be found.

" _Maybe he got fired…?"_

"I hope not." Willow lowered her head. "I wanted to thank him for the radio."

" _What if… the radio was his last wish for you before he got thrown out?"_

"But… I wouldn't… Wanna say goodbye. He never even said goodbye. Not even a note." Willow curled up on her side, sniffling a bit. "I miss him so much. It's lonely and… and they hurt me again."

" _Oh Willow…"_

"I just… I just want to get away from here. I want to find Walter and we can run away… Or… Or least find a place where… where no one thinks I'm crazy. Where I'll be accepted for who I am!" Willow sobbed, burying her face into her pillow. "I just want out of here and off this lousy world! I WANT TO BE FREE!"

"Free, you say?"

Willow froze, hearing a voice that was a bit distorted due to what sounded like static.

She looked around, seeing no one in the room. She hesitated before answering.

"Yes… Free of this place. These stupid hospital clothes. Free of this world that thinks I'm bad because I like fire."

"I could give you something like that." The voice spoke again. "I could guarantee it."

Willow grabbed her lighter from under her bed and placed the necklace around her neck, tucking it under her shirt.

"Then please, take me away from here. I'll do anything!"

The radio next to her bed shook a bit as a shadow came out of it, taking the form of a man. He had a long narrow face and slicked back hair. His suit was pinstripe with pointy shoulders. He gave a smile, offering a hand to her.

"Then make a deal with me and I can take you far far far away from this place."

Willow didn't return the smile, taking his hand.

"I said I'll do anything. I'll even burn this place to the ground."

"I wouldn't do that. After all, there is someone here who is going to help us."

Right on cue, the door to her room opened, revealing Walter on the other side.

Her eyes widened. "Walter!" She ran up to him. "Where've you been!?"

Walter gave a saddened look.

"They were trying to keep me away from you as much as possible. I got shifted to other patients and to make matters worse, they had security put up. I… I just couldn't reach you no matter how hard I tried."

She shook her head, hugging him.

"It's okay… I… I ate. I loved the radio too."

"I'm glad." Walter hugged her close, looking to the shadow man. "You promise you'll help her like you said?"

The man gave a bow.

"You have my word, Gardener."

Walter nodded before looking to Willow.

"I can't go with you, but please, take care of yourself, Willow." He handed her a bag. "These are some new clothes. Keep warm and I promise I'll find you. I just gotta deal with things here first. Okay?"

"Okay. But what about you? Why can't you come?"

"Someone has to take the blame. I'll give you time to get out of here." Walter looked to the shadow man. "Maxwell said he would be able to do it with ease so long as I helped."

Willow sniffled a bit, nodding, hugging him tightly.

"Don't get thrown in jail, dummy."

"I won't."

"I ensure it will all work out." Maxwell walked over to the two. "I have a deal with him that guarantees both of you will be safe and sound and away from this awful place. I just need to work my magic."

Willow looked to him before back to Walter. She gave him one last hug before stepping away.

"You better take care of yourself or I'm going to smash every watermelon you'll ever grow for the next twenty years."

"It's a deal Willow. Be safe."

Willow nodded, looking to Maxwell who had his hand offered to her.

"Come my dear. There's a place where you can be free as you want. Where no one will think you're crazy. You'll be welcomed there."

She took his hand.

"I'll gladly go there. Just please… No more of this place."

Maxwell nodded, shadow hands coming around them.

"We shall."

Willow looked through the hands, seeing Walter give his last wave before the shadows took away all sight. When they parted, they were in a completely different place. They were surrounded by mountains. The air was colder and the grassy plain they were on was barren for the most part save the thick trees that patched the area.

She shivered, bringing her arms around herself, finding she was now wearing the clothes Walter had given her.

"W-Where are we…?"

"In a mountain range area in New England as it's called." Maxwell answered, leading her along. "I need to bring you to this place in particular before we get to our final destination. There's some equipment here that will help in reaching it."

Willow nodded as she followed close behind him. "Okay."

Before long he lead her to a rather… shabby looking house that was perched precariously on the edge of a cliff.

Willow scrunched her nose up.

"... What. A. Dump."

"I can agree. The person who used to live here certainly didn't seem to care though. He was… rather childish." Maxwell looked at the sign that was nailed to the fence that stood in front of the house.

"Genius at work." it read.

Willow had an unimpressed look on her face. "Hmph." She looked to another seeing it said: "Private Property."

"... Private. Yeah. This is about as private as it gets. You couldn't pay a burglar to rob this place I bet."

"I would have to agree but what we need is inside, my dear."

"Greeeeaaat."

The two made their way carefully over the stone path before entering the old shack. Willow looked at the place, noting that while it was clear no one was living here anymore, it was rather recent that they left. Pieces of furniture were still neatly kept, she even noted some letters that were stacked on a table in an orderly pile.

 _I wonder who lived here before. Seems they had something in mind…_

Soon, they were on top floor of the place. The attic. It was a lab of sorts. Beakers scattered around tables and all kinds of different equipment. But the thing that drew her attention the most was the odd contraption standing in one of the corner of the room. She tilted her head a little, noting it looked like a face. A lot like Maxwell's face at that.

"This… thing's kinda weird."

"Hm, I think it's rather handsome." Maxwell gave a shrug, standing beside it, gesturing to a lever. "All you have to do now is throw the switch."

Willow swallowed hard, setting Bernie down, walking over to the switch, her hand trembling a bit as it floated over the lever.

"Go ahead. Flip the switch, my dear."

"But…" Willow swallowed again.

"DO IT!"

She flinched, doing as he ordered.

The door opened as it creaked and whirred, shadow hands emerging from it. Willow let out a loud scream trying to run only to be picked up by the hands.

"NO! NOOOOOO!"

Maxwell grinned widely, picking up Bernie, looking to the struggling woman.

"I'll see you there, Lady Willow!"

Willow reached out a hand before the shadow hands pulled her through the door as her scream echoed through the house. Through the woods.

And then, it was quiet.

 _Walter… We've made a horrible mistake._

 **END**


	19. The Magician's Shadow Part 1

"Ladies and gentlemen, another round of applause for The Amazing William Carter!"

William giggled a bit at his older brother did what he could to mimic the sound of roaring crowds, chanting William's name.

The six year old gave a bow, taking off his hat.

"You are all too kind. Please, the pleasure is all mine."

Jack stopped his act, ruffling his brother's hair.

"I tell you, one day that's going to happen for real, Willy Boy."

"I really want it to, Jackie." William had a gleam in his green eyes. "I just… hope I can get to that point. I'm still small and can only do basic tricks. I'm nothing like the professional ones we have in town."

"They are adults, William and you're only six. Give yourself a chance."

"And I'm sick too…"

"So?"

"It always trips me up in my acts."

"Hey." Jack put a hand on his shoulder. "It's not going to be like that forever. Not with me around." Jack grinned. "And you know where you're going to perform one day, William?"

The younger boy tilted his head curiosity in his eyes. "Where Jackie?" He asked, giving a puppy eyed look. "Where?"

Jack brought his arm around his brother, holding his other hand out in front of them.

"America! That's where!"

"Ooo... That's a really far away place and I bet there's lots of people who like magic too!" William giggled a bit. "Think I could? You really mean it?"

"I swear it." Jack chuckled. "One day, a big stage is going to have your name on it and people will be coming from all parts of the country to see you. Oh and you will have a wonderful assistant by your side too."

William blushed a little. "A… A lady?" He asked softly, fiddling with the brim of his hat a little. "L-Like a lady who'd like me?"

"Most certainly."

William blushed more.

"But I got a big nose and weird lips."

"So? She won't care. You'll be handsome to her in her eyes."

William was bright red now and put his hat on, trying to hide his face in it.

"You'll have to help me in THAT department then, Brother!"

Jack threw his head back laughing "That's my job, Little Brother!"

"Jaaackie!"

Jack smiled, bringing his brother close.

"Ah, Willy Boy, there's so much out there that's waiting for you. You just got to get out there and give it everything you got and I'll be right there to help you out."

William smiled, hugging his sibling tightly. "I'll do my very best. I promise Big Brother! A-And one day I'll be all better too."

"That's right and I'm going to help you get better. Once I'm a doctor, no more of this being sick all the time nonsense."

He nodded, keeping close.

"I'd really like that. I'll be a good boy too. I won't cry or nothin'."

"I know."

William smiled, giving a little nod. "Right!"

Jack grinned, picking him up. "Now… how about we get ourselves a snack, hm?"

"I think I can make some biscuits disappear."

"Atta boy!"

"To the kitchen!"

"And away we go! Make way for The Amazing William Carter!"

oooooo

 _Those were certainly simpler days._

Jack sighed a bit, stirring his drink on the table. It was a hot summer day in the bustling city that was New York. Jack crinkled his nose a bit at all the crowds. He had never been one for the busy cities. It always made him feel trapped.

 _Though San Francisco isn't as bad. Next time, I'm convincing William to come to my neck of the woods. Speaking of…_

Jack scanned the crowds, eyelids lowering as he caught no sight of his younger brother.

 _Where is he? He's never late to meetings._

Jack glanced at his watch, noting it had been fifteen minutes since their assigned time to meet.

 _He should be coming soon. He's alright. I'm sure._

Though they were adults now, he would admit he would still worry about William. It's just how it was.

 _I think it's just something older brothers do._

Jack decided to get up, leaving some change on the table, going outside the cafe area. Scanning the crowds again.

 _He's not that hard to spot. He's easily taller than all these people._

Jack's irritation only grew as he caught no sight of him and the heat of the day certainly wasn't helping. He was about to retreat back into the cafe area when-

"CARTER!"

Jack's head snapped to the source of the voice. He knew it wasn't directed at him or least he was pretty sure it wasn't. But upon hearing his last name his eyes soon saw his brother running right past the cafe at top speed, two men following right after him.

"Don't let that Brit get away!" one of the men shouted.

"HEEEEEEELP!" William cried out between coughs, bolting further down the street.

Jack didn't waste any time giving chase after them.

 _Oh, they are going to PAY! No one attacks my little brother!_

By the time he caught up to them, William was backed up against a wall.

"Please." He begged, coughing harder. "I'm sorry. I just need a little more time. I'll pay my debt I promise!"

"That's what you said last time, Carter." One of the men picked him up by the collar of his shirt. "And the time before that and the time before that. This is the last and final straw, William Carter. It's time you got a lesson in being more punctual. If you can't pay on time with cash, you can pay with your blood."

"N-No, wait-!"

THUNK!

William fell to the ground, holding his nose, crying out at the heat and sharpness he was feeling from the punch. He didn't have time to react as another fist hit him square on the jaw and a foot met with his stomach. He keeled over on the ground, holding his stomach and nose, his glasses now beside him, the lenses cracked. He could taste copper in his mouth.

"You going to pay up now?"

"I… I don't have it…" He murmured, just barely able to be heard, trembling in fear and pain, keeping his head down, bracing himself for another strike.

"Hmph. Then I'm afraid you'll have to endure more."

 _Just put me out of my misery._

"Oi! Leave him alone!"

The two men turned to Jack, one of them raising an eyebrow.

"And who are you to order US around, hm?"

Jack narrowed his eyes, approaching the two men, fists raised and ready.

"That man's older brother."

They scoffed at the sight of him. "Hmph. A scrawny brother to a scrawny liar. You want to take on his burden?"

William's head snapped up. "Jack no-!"

The one who had been beating up William reared his fist back, throwing a sharp punch at Jack's head.

Jack's' head snapped to the side. He was frozen in place for a moment but he soon turned his head back, showing a nice red bruise on his cheek. His blue eyes had a fire to them as he glared at the two men.

"Not bad." He smirked. "Now, how about you try this?" He grabbed the man's arm, pulling it hard and forcing it behind his back, causing him to cry out from the pressure. Jack growled before throwing him to the side, getting in front of William, glaring at the other man who was still standing. "Now, why don't you listen to the dear doctor and leave this poor man alone before I dislocate both your shoulders?"

The man swallowed hard. "W-We can't. Our boss is-is very adamant about getting the money that idiot owes-"

"Well then, why doesn't he come here himself? I would LOVE to have a chat with him and maybe solve all these problems. I'm sure he's not that far away. Am I right?"

The man nodded, finding himself very uncomfortable with how the situation had turned on him and his comrade. William was proving more trouble than he was worth in their eyes to get the money out of. "N-Not too far away a-at all. B-But I'm not telling the likes of you!"

"Hm… Well, I guess you'll just have to wear a brace for a month." Jack went to grab him. "I'm sworn to do no harm but I can make exceptions-"

"THE LOAN OFFICE NEARBY!" The man practically shrieked, recoiling back into the opposite wall. "M-Mr. Witherstone's loan office!"

"There's a good man. Bring him here and I can promise your shoulders will be perfectly healthy."

"Y-Yessir." He gulped before making a run for it.

"W-Wait for me!" the other man called, chasing after him, holding his shoulder.

"Hmph. Cowards." Jack rolled his eyes, looking to his brother.

William wouldn't meet his gaze, hissing in pain still. "Ngh… They sure don't hit like a coward."

Jack frowned.

"Will…"

Jack didn't get a chance to say anything else as the two men returned, another behind him. He was a tall man with a strong build. He wore a dark suit and tie and he held a cigar in his hand that was freshly lit, puffing smoke as he made his way down the alley way. He looked to Jack, eyes narrowed.

"Mr. Witherstone, I presume?" Jack asked. "Assuming your name would match the loan office the two cowards there mentioned?"

He took a puff off his cigar, a smirk coming to his face. "The one and only. Now, what can I do for you sir? Surely this is just a misunderstanding."

"I would appreciate if your men didn't beat my brother within an inch of his life over forgetting loan payments. Whatever he owes I'm sure I can pay for it."

"One thousand dollars. With interest."

William cringed. He didn't recall paying that much initially but with time debt piled up… and he did recall taking out more than one loan.

"That's quite the amount." Jack glanced at his brother, disappointment in his eyes. "I didn't think buying stage props was that expensive. You sure that's the right amount, sir?"

"Oh it is. He didn't tell you about the loans for his rent too? Typical. You would think he would learn."

William swallowed hard, lowering his head closer to the ground. He hated getting that look from Jack. It always meant that somewhere along the line he had screwed up - and this was one major screw up.

"I see. Hm… One thousand… Easily met." Jack smirked. "You'd be surprised how much doctors make."

One of the men walked up to Witherstone, whispering something to him. Jack raised an eyebrow.

"Something the matter?"

"Hm, seems my men mis-read the bills." Witherstone had a dark look come to his eyes. "Three thousand and not a penny less."

William let out an audible choking noise. Three thousand? That was impossible!

Jack wasn't phased, he just stared the man down.

"... You're lying."

"Am I? Are you accusing me, an honest man trying to make a living, of lying?" Witherstone gave an offended look. "The nerve!"

Jack held his gaze, his serious look not leaving… till a smile came to his face.

"Witherstone… That name… I've heard it before. Oh, now I remember." Jack let out a small laugh. "Do tell me, how's little Tabitha doing?"

The man's eyes grew wide in alarm. He looked Jack over as recognition came to his eyes.

"O-Oh, Dr. Carter. I-I didn't recognize you. She's well. Quite well in fact."

"Glad to hear it. I know it's been awhile but I sure hope her lungs have improved since then. It would be a real crying shame if I didn't get to have a follow up."

He nodded. "Ye-Yes. Name the time and date and she'll be there. I hope you wouldn't drop her as a patient because of a little misunderstanding. I'm sure we can sweep this all under the rug."

"I'll give her a free check up next month and I will send a thousand dollars your way and you forget this ever happened. Deal?"

"Deal."

They exchanged a brief handshake before Witherstone and his men hurried off, the brothers faintly hearing the man cuss his employees out.

It was quiet before William shakily got to his feet.

"W-Well… Th-Thank you for that. S-Shall we?" _Please let this slide just ONCE-_

Jack turned to his brother, his blue eyes cold.

"Everything's just dandy you said. Everything is going so well you said." Jack narrowed his eyes, crossings his arms. "William, what in the bloody world was THAT!? That is FAR from dandy!"

William flinched, crossing his arms, glancing at the ground. He didn't want to meet Jack's eyes. That look of disapproval.

"I… It was just… You wouldn't understand." He shook his head quickly. "It's over now so just drop it."

"Oh, this is far from over in regards to you and me." Jack gently grabbed William by the jaw, looking at his nose. "Better be glad about one thing. Looks like you just took a hard hit but the nose isn't broken. Can't say the same for your specs."

William pulled away, massaging his jaw.

"Stop looking at me!"

"William, you have a bloody nose, broken specs and a bruised jaw. It's hard for me not to."

The magician turned away, an annoyed look coming to his eyes.

"You don't have to treat me like I'm a sick little boy anymore-!" He snapped, eyes flashing. "Honestly, it's not as bad as it looks!"

Jack gave a flat look before poking his nose, earning a yelp from the man as he covered it quickly.

"Keep telling yourself that, Willy Boy."

William moved his head more out of reach, the annoyance fading to guilt.

"You shouldn't get involved. I don't want you getting into trouble too."

"My job as a brother is to look out for my sibling and right now, you need help." Jack narrowed his eyes. "We'll talk about this all later but for now. Apartment. I need to treat those injuries."

William nodded as he lead the way back to his apartment, his head hung low. He hated disappointing Jack and even more so he hated worrying him.

 _This is humiliating. I was supposed to be taking care of myself. Not needing to hide behind big brother's shadow again._

 _I really am just a kid._

They soon arrived at William's apartment, both being met by the sound of squeaking. Looking down, there was a gray and white rabbit at their feet, looking at them with eager black eyes.

"Well, who's this dashing young fellow?" Jack chuckled.

"Lady, actually, and her name is Judy."

"Ah. Show rabbit?"

William nodded, a small smile coming to his face. "My only rabbit." He picked her up, rubbing under her chin, earning a happy squeak. "There's my little girl. Daddy's home."

Jack smiled. "Cute. Now." Jack led him over to the couch, forcing him to sit before before rummaging around the apartment, coming back with a medical kit. "Let's get you fixed." Jack got straight to work, William gripping at the couch as he patched up the injuries.

"Ow… Ow… OW!"

"Just a little more." Jack said as he continued.

"I swear this is punishment!" William complained.

"You know I would never do that - then you'd never tell me if something was wrong."

"Ngh…"

Judy looked at her owner and his brother, sighing a bit at the exchange. Even she didn't seem amused with William at the trouble he got himself into.

"And finished." Jack put away the kit before handing William a pair of glasses "Found your spares."

"Thank you." He slipped them on, letting out a sigh of relief. "Seriously… Thank you."

"Anytime. Now." Jack sat back, crossing his arms. "What happened?"

William sighed, looking away from his brother.

"I've got all day."

"I… haven't been doing as well as I hoped. The initial loan was just for the props… but then I wasn't making enough and rent is so high here in New York. I had no choice. Then another loan after that because once again, not enough to feed myself and keep rent - and I was NOT going to ask our parents to fund me being out here. You know how Mum felt about the move."

Jack sighed, a frown crossing his face.

"I'm aware and now here we are. Oh William why didn't you say something? You know I could've helped you sooner."

William picked up Judy, keeping her close to him. "Jack, sometimes the things you say don't line up. I still remember you asking if I _really_ needed those props."

Jack ran a hand through his hair.

"Okay, fair enough, but still, William this is serious."

William nodded, sighing heavily.

"I didn't want to be a burden. That's all I've been all my life. I couldn't do it again."

Jack shook his head.

"Willy Boy, you've never been a burden. Far from it. There's just somethings that couldn't be helped like your lungs or what not. I chose to help you in those times. That's not being a burden."

He smiled a little. "Big Brother…"

"And we're family. Family helps family when they're in a jam and I'm going to help you get back on your feet and we're going to start by tackling the root of the problem. Your occupation and before you say it, I'm not saying you should quit. I'm saying we need to improve it."

William let out a sigh of relief. "I know you would never tell me to quit and I'm really sorry for how I've been acting all day. This is just… so stressful." He looked at Judy. "They even threatened to butcher my poor rabbit here."

"How rude." Jack shook his head. "That aside, what's been happening at your performances? Where have you been performing? What are your audiences like?"

William cringed, lowering his head, keeping his eyes on Judy.

"... That bad?"

"Parlors, aristocrats who then start complaining because I'm not 'sophisticated' enough and I don't even get to perform for families either. The only children I see get dragged away by their nannies because apparently it's too good for them. And when I'm not up to their expectations I don't get paid - which I know is wrong, but I get so nervous."

"Hm…" Jack hummed in thought. "... You were always more relaxed when you performed for children and families back in England. Maybe you're shooting too big with the aristocrat parlors as a start. Maybe you should start small-... Wait. That's it!"

William raised an eyebrow. "What's it?"

"I just remembered. I met some nice folks over in California. They're a traveling circus that usually tours around the state, though this year they're doing a country wide tour and will be passing through here. They came to me because of some health issues some of their performers were having. They gave me a ticket that allows me to go to one of their shows for free but that aside, one of their performers mentioned they were looking for a replacement magician for their magic show. They'll be passing through here this week."

The man hummed in thought. A circus, could mean performing for families, people he preferred to be putting on his act for. No one would be able to deny him his payment either.

"... Where do I sign?"

Jack grinned.

"Leave that to me. I'll make a quick phone call and get you an interview arranged with the assistant, they're the one holding them since whoever the replacement is will be their partner."

"Sounds good to me. How about I make some lunch?"

"You do that, I'll call up the circus."

William nodded heading to his kitchen, leaving Judy with his brother.

 _A circus… Heh… That does sound a lot better. Plus, if Witherstone stops being afraid of Jack he can't track me down._

Jack looked to where his brother went before looking to Judy.

"I probably should've told him the assistant is a woman."

Judy squeaked, curling up on his lap, putting her head on her paws.

"Yeah, you're right. He needs to learn to interact with ladies more often."

 _Besides, it's hilarious when he gets tongue tied._


	20. The Magician's Shadow Part 2

"Alright, perfect." Jack grinned as he fixed William's bow tie. "There, now you look presentable."

William rolled his eyes.

"Brother, I think that's enough adjustments. This is as good as it gets."

"I know, I know." Jack chuckled. "But you have to look as good as you can for interviews like this. Gotta make a good first impression." Jack pulled away from his brother, both continuing their walk down the street.

"If she doesn't run screaming at the sight of my nose." William remarked, fiddling with his tie further. "Or at the sound of my voice. Or-Or…"

"Oi, I regret mentioning it was a lady." Jack rolled his eyes. "Regardless, William, I promise Ms. Charlie is a nice girl."

"I believe you. I just wonder what's going on with HER to make her want to agree to meet with me."

"You make yourself sound like a troll under a bridge."

"No!"

"Then stop talking like that." Jack looked to the cafe that was coming in view, smiling as his eyes caught the sight of a young woman in a dark magenta coat and hat sitting at a table, looking over a menu. "And no backing out at this point." Jack got behind William, pushing him right into the cafe. "Ms. Charlie!"

The woman looked up from her menu, smiling when she caught sight of Jack.

"Ah! Dr. Carter! There you are!"

He waved, giving a grin. "Good to see you! Been well I hope?"

"I have." Charlie smiled before she looked to William. "Is this your brother?"

"Yes, yes." Jack grinned, pushing William over to her, the man stumbling a bit before stopping in front of her. "This is William Carter. Pardon him he gets nervous around new people so if he's quiet it's not you, it's him."

William swallowed hard as he stared at Charlie, stunned.

Charlie looked at him, giggling a bit before offering a hand to him.

"Pleasure to meet you, Mr. Carter."

He took her hand. "Pl-Pleasure to meet you as well Ms. Charlie." He hesitated before giving her hand a brief kiss.

Jack grinned, backing off to let them have a moment. "I'll be getting something to eat. Don't make my brother vanish now."

 _JACK! DON'T ABANDON ME!_

Charlie had a light blush cross her cheeks at William's gesture, another giggle escaping her.

"What a gentleman."

William gave a sheepish smile, a faint tint of red coming to his cheeks. "I do my best. Especially to someone so close to my brother."

"He's a very kind man." Charlie gave a gentle look. "And from what I can tell so far, so are you. Would you care to have lunch with me? We can talk about matters over food."

William nodded. "I'd love that. Actually, I've been to this cafe before. I love their desserts. Em sorry."

"What are you saying sorry for?" Charlie smiled, her amber eyes softening. "They have very fine desserts here. I love their chocolate cheesecake."

William's eyes lit up a little. "Well, what do you know? That's actually my favorite of theirs. Perhaps we should add that to our lunch?"

"That would be wonderful." Charlie giggled. "May we?"

"Of course! Oh! Um." He pulled out her chair for her. "Miss."

Charlie smiled again, sitting down.

"Thank you, Mr. Carter."

William nodded, pushing her chair in for her before taking a seat across from her. "Anytime, Ms. Charlie."

They soon had their food and started talking though much to William's embarrassment it was mainly Charlie who instigated conversation.

"So, you don't mind traveling too much or children?" Charlie asked between bites of her meal.

"Actually, I love traveling. I think it's exciting and as for children, I adore them." He smiled. "I have two nieces I definitely love spoiling and making them laugh."

"Glad to hear it." Charlie smiled. "Hm…" She looked up, thinking over a few things. "Well, your background checks out and we have your brother to vouch for it. You don't mind traveling, kids or crowds and you have a skill set that I would like to see later but other than that…" Charlie locked eyes with him, her eyes having a bit of a sparkle to them. "Would you like to have the honors of trying out our magician position?"

William's eyes lit up, feeling his heart beat faster. "I would be honored." He said without hesitation. "I would like nothing more."

"Then we have an agreement." Charlie giggled. "I look forward to working with you, Mr. Carter."

William smiled softly. "I look forward to it as well Ms. Charlie… And one more thing."

"Hm?"

"Please, call me William."

Charlie gave a playful grin.

"Then I look forward to working with you, William."

oooooo

"And this is the tent you will be staying in."

William looked around the area, taking everything in. It wasn't a very large place, but it was enough for two people. Two cots were set up, one of them currently occupied by someone lying on their side so William couldn't make much out of their face. Their side of the tent had two trunks set up. One was open, showing clothing contents, the other was closed and was being used as a table of sorts for a make up kit. The other side only had the cot and that was it.

"Not much for furniture so you'll have to make do with your trunk and such."

William nodded, looking to the man beside him.

"Nothing I can't handle, Mr. Abernethy. I'm just happy to have a chance."

Abernethy nodded in return.

"Parker and I will want to see a mock performance from you and Charlie later, but first, you practice with her so you have something to present. Get adjusted then report to me. Oh and get to know your bunkmate over there. He doesn't bite or talk for that matter but get acquainted with him since you'll be sharing a tent with him if you wind up traveling with us."

"Noted. Thank you again, Mr. Abernethy."

"You're welcome. Good day, Mr. Carter."

Abernethy left William to his devices. William looked to the sleeping man and decided not to wake him. He went to his side of the tent, setting his trunk beside his cot, placing Judy's cage on top of it. The rabbit was fast asleep, content in her little bed. William smiled, opening the cage, petting her behind the ears.

"A new start for you and me my little girl."

Judy sighed happily, nuzzling his hand. William pulled away gently, closing her cage before turning around. His green eyes met with dark brown eyes.

"WAH!"

THUD!

He fell flat on his cot, looking up a the person before him. It was actually someone who was considerably shorter than him. A young man with messy black hair and dark eyes to match. The most notable thing about him though was the make up he had on. Mime make up to be exact.

 _Oh… I guess that's what Mr. Abernethy meant by he doesn't talk. He probably literally doesn't talk at all._

"U-U-Uh hello there."

The mime gave an apologetic look, making a sign with his hands.

"Um… I'm guessing that means sorry and it's alright, I just didn't expect it. I-I hope I didn't wake you."

The mime shook his head.

"Oh good… Em… Nice to meet you. I'm William Carter. I'm your possible bunk mate if I'm chosen for the position."

The mime smiled, giving a bow before handing a slip of paper to him. William took it, reading it quickly.

"Wes. That's your name?"

The mime nodded.

"Well, nice to meet you, Wes."

Wes smiled giving a nod in return.

William smiled. "I hope we can get along. I hope to wind up working with all of you after this."

Wes nodded again, making more signs with his hands.

William held a hand up.

"I don't mean to be rude but I can't understand a single thing you're trying to communicate with your hands. That's… sign language, isn't it?"

Wes nodded.

"Okay. I sadly don't know it. I've only heard of it because of my brother. Jack has worked with deaf people before and has seen it in action. But back on subject, I just… don't know any."

Wes gave a gentle look before handing over another slip of paper.

William looked at it.

"I could teach you if you like."

"Really?"

Wes grinned, giving a thumbs up.

William smiled. "Then consider me your faithful student."

The mime rubbed his hands together, getting a sneaky look on his face.

"Oi, Wessy!"

Both looked to see a young woman at the entrance of the tent. She had matted red hair and a freckled face. Her light brown eyes seemed to have a spark to them as she looked at the two men.

"Aye! This is your new bunk mate?"

Wes nodded, hurrying over to the woman, hugging her. Wigfrid returned the gesture, looking to William.

"You must be the man Charlie mentioned. I'm Wigfrid."

William nodded, holding out a hand which she gladly shook. "Yes, I'm William Carter, it's a pleasure to meet you. Wes was just introducing himself to me."

"Glad to hear it. Hope he hasn't been playing tricks."

Wes gave an innocent look in response to that.

"No no. He was just trying to teach me his language."

"Aye, you'll pick it up in time. I learned pretty fast. As did Charlie and Wolfgang."

"Wolfgang?"

"He's our strong man. You'll probably bump into him at some point along with the others in our circus. He's one of the few one man shows. Wes and I are part of groups. The mime troupe and the flight of the valkyrie."

"Noted. I look forward to meeting him." He rubbed the back of his neck. "How judgemental are Mr. Abernathy and Parker when it comes to newcomers?"

"Depends on your act and attitude. They expect us to make people laugh so if you can do that, you'll be fine."

"I think I can accomplish that."

"Then you have nothing to worry over." Wigfrid gave a small threatening look though. "But one thing I will make clear. Treat Charlie nicely or feel the wrath of the Valhalla. Am I clear?"

William gulped, giving a quick nod, some fear coming to his eyes. "I would never mistreat a lady! May my brother strike me down if I ever did!"

"Good, then you'll be just fine with me, Wes and Wolfgang because she means a lot to us. Speaking of, I believe she's waiting for you in the big performance tent for practice. Good luck." Wigfrid looked to Wes. "Now you, my silent friend, I believe you and I have some meat stew to make together."

Wes grinned, bringing an arm around her as she did the same, both heading out, leaving William all by himself.

"Lively folks…" He muttered to himself, grabbing his props, taking Judy out of her cage, waking her from her sleep. "Time to wake up, Judy. We got work to do."

Judy yawned, nodding a bit before hopping into his hat.

"Good girl."

William grabbed the rest of his materials before heading out of the tent, heading straight to the performance tent. Sure enough, there was Charlie standing on a small stage waiting patiently.

"There you are." Charlie gave a warm look. "Was wondering when you'd be ready."

"S-Sorry." William grinned sheepishly. "Was just getting settled in my tent and getting acquainted with my bunk mate, Wes and his friend Wigfrid."

"Ah those two." Charlie giggled. "Dear friends of mine. I hope they weren't too brash."

"N-Not at all."

"Good." Charlie gestured to the space beside her. "Would you care to show me what you can do?"

"R-Right away." William hurried on to the stage, setting his props down. "U-Um where should I start?"

"Well what's your favorite trick?" Charlie asked. "Rabbit out of the hat? Infinite scarves?"

"Well…" William picked up his hat. "I think you should probably meet my little girl first." William stuck his hand in, pretending he was searching around before pulling Judy out. "Charlie, this is Judy."

She squealed a little at the sight of the rabbit. "Aww! She's adorable!"

Judy gave a small squeak. Charlie looked to William. "Can I pet her?"

"By all means. She loves cuddles."

She nodded, petting the rabbit gently, Judy practically falling out of William's hands trying to get closer. "Aww!"

"C-Careful now." William handed her to Charlie. "Here, you can hold her."

Charlie held her carefully, cradling her somewhat. "So soft and such a good girl." Judy let out a small yawn, nuzzling against Charlie, eyes closing. Out like a light within moments. Charlie smiled softly, continuing to pet her.

"Looks like she's still tired from the trip we had to make this morning." William rubbed the back of his neck. "Jack and I spent all week getting my apartment cleaned out."

"I can imagine. I'm always sleepy after a long travel and you had to do some coaxing I bet to make sure she wasn't scared."

"As gentle as I could. I didn't want her stressed out or afraid. I hate caging her up but she needs to be for right now."

"Understandable. I'll help however I can then."

William smiled warmly. "I'd like that. Shall we begin then?"

"Yes!"

oooooo

"And voila-AH!" William flailed a bit as the scarves from his sleeves came undone as Charlie pulled them out, the man falling flat on his back on the stage. "Uh…" He swallowed hard, looking Abernethy and Parker.

The two men were cracking up at the little blunder of his.

"Oh haha! Nicely done!"

"Better than being angry over it!"

Charlie offered William a hand up that he took. "Ehehe?" He gave a quick bow feeling heat rush to his face. It was still embarrassing regardless.

"I think that'll work just fine." Parker applauded. "I'm sure the children will be very amused. But do try to brush a bit so you're not constantly tripping."

"Y-Yes sir."

"Then it's settled." Abernethy stood up, dusting himself off. "Ms. Charlie, you have yourself a magician."

Charlie grinned. "Thank you very much." She turned to the magician giving a bow of her own. "I look forward to many shows together." She gave a warm look.

William blushed returning it quickly. "S-Same to you Ms. Charlie."

Parker chuckled.

"I'm sure you'll just do just fine." Parker glanced to Abernethy. "So long as he's nothing like Liam."

"Who?" William looked to them.

"Oh, he was our original magician. You don't need to worry yourself with him though. We're no longer associated with him." Parker gave a wave. "Just focus on now. We have a show this week so prepare yourself."

William nodded to them as they left before looking to Charlie, seeing she had a bit of an uncomfortable look on her face.

"Are you alright, Ms. Charlie?"

She nodded fiddling with her gloves a bit. "I'm fine. I… I'm going to go get something to eat. I'll see you later?"

"Y-Yes of course. See you."

She hurried off as he watched on with a frown concern coming over him.

 _Doesn't sound like someone has pleasant memories. Hopefully I can do better for her._


	21. The Magician's Shadow Part 3

The days passed by quickly as the night of William's first show in the circus drew closer. Before he knew it, he was in the standby area, waiting for him and Charlie to be announced. He decided he wanted to step outside for a minute, needing some fresh air. His hands wouldn't stop trembling and it was driving him mad.

"Calm down. This is nothing. This is different than the parlors. There will be kids this time. Families… and… and they shouldn't laugh at me in a cruel manner. They'll laugh in an entertained manner… I hope. I think." William put his face in his hands. "Oh for heaven's sake why am I lying to myself? I'm a nervous wreck!"

"Magician Man nervous?"

William gasped, looking to the side of him to see a muscular man with a thick mustache standing not too far from him.

"O-Oh. Um… Hello. Wolfgang, was it?"

"Oui."

"Noted… Um… Yes… I… I admit I'm not exactly confident in… well doing a perfect performance on my first try. I … I enjoy performing for others but sometimes I just… I just choke and get so scared. Scared of being laughed at or looking like a fool because I'm not like other magicians. I'm so scared of failing after all the failure I've put up with already."

"Magician Man." Wolfgang walked over to him, putting a hand on his shoulder. "Failure is something you should not fear. It should be something you should welcome."

"H-Huh?"

The strong man gave a small grin.

"Little secret. I used to be a very scrawny strong man and a bit shy too. When I first joined this circus, I barely knew any English. I had come all the way from France and knew nothing of the English save a few words to get my point across. I came off as dumb to some and a fool for thinking I could be a strong man with my stature." Wolfgang chuckled a bit. "And I guess I was making a fool of myself with my small talk and scrawny build in front of crowds, but I used those failures as a way to want to strive to be better. I worked hard to become stronger and with help from Wigfrid, Wes, Charlie and all the kind circus folks I learned to speak English much better, even if only a select few could understand me entirely, they never gave up on me." Wolfgang patted his back. "And I'm sure, they won't give up on you. Especially Charlie. So, don't be afraid of failure. Look at it as an opportunity to become stronger and better. Do you understand, Magician Man?"

William nodded, relaxing his shoulders a little. "I do. Thank you for that, Wolfgang. I feel better about this." He took a deep breath. "I can do this. Even if I screw up I'll just use it as part of the performance."

"Very good, my friend." Wolfgang gave him another pat on the back. "Hehe and after tonight's performance Wes and Wigfrid will be making dinner so you have something to look forward to."

"Oh the dynamic duo's special. I'm looking forward to that quite a bit."

"As am I. I know Wes will be making my favorite. Frog leg sandwich. I haven't had any in awhile so I'm looking forward to that."

"I'm quite fond of carrot anything so I heard Wigfrid will be making a vegetable and meat stew. I'm honestly excited to see how it compares to my brother's wife's stew. She has some standards to live up to." William grinned.

"I'm sure it will be great."

"William?"

William and Wolfgang looked to the entrance of the tent to see Charlie poking her head out.

"We're up. Are you ready?"

"Yes." William nodded, picking up his hat, putting it on. He looked to Wolfgang, giving a smile. "Thank you for the advice, Wolfgang."

Wolfgang nodded, giving him a pat on the back.

"Knock them dead, Magician Man."

William grinned, laughing a little before joining Charlie's side, both making their way for the performance tent.

"He surprised me." William whispered to Charlie. "He's probably the kindest strong man I've ever met. Well he's only strong man I've ever met but still, I wasn't expecting someone like that."

Charlie giggled a bit. "Wolfgang appears scary and menacing but he's really just a big teddy bear. He's a kind man with a heart larger than life. I'm not surprised he warmed up to you - you're also bunking with his best friend Wes. Those two are as thick as thieves."

"Just taking a guess here, but is Wes also from France? Not trying to imply anything just… I would think with their common interest in frog legs and Wolfgang mentioning there were only a few who could understand French."

"You're right about that actually. Wes is from France as well, though he's mute - it's not just his code of being a mime. While he understands French perfectly and can jot down translations he just can't speak it."

"Oh… That's… Kind of sad. It never crossed my mind that he was already mute to begin with."

Charlie's gaze softened. "Not many people do but Wes makes it work. It doesn't bother him since that's all he's known. People have asked at least here in the circus if he'd want a voice but he just brushes it off. He has his way. Especially with his personality."

"As far as I can tell he's very kind too. I woke up one morning and found a note from him saying to do my best at practice. He even left carrots for Judy."

Charlie smiled softly. "That's Wes for you. He loves making everyone smile and feel good about themselves. He even sneaks bananas to the monkeys and helped me find a necklace of mine when I thought I lost it."

"A mime who enjoys spreading happiness through actions. Sounds fitting."

"That's our Wes. Hehe, even brings out Wigfrid's soft side."

"As I noticed.. Are they…?"

Charlie gave a grin. "They don't publicly announce it but yes."

"I see. I'm curious about Wigfrid herself."

"You can find that out later. For now." Charlie looked to the stage waiting for them. "We have an audience waiting for us."

William nodded, looking to where Parker was, the man grinning as he saw the two waiting for their cue.

"Ladies and gentlemen, for our next act, our newest addition to this circus." Parker announced to the audience. "Feast your eyes on the amazing illusions of the one, the only, The Amazing William Carter and his lovely assistant, Charlie!"

The crowd applauded as the two took to the stage. Charlie gave a sweeping bow, William quickly following suit.

"Ladies and gentlemen, boys and girls! Allow me to mesmerize and entertain!" William called out feeling some confidence rush up. He scanned the crowd with his eyes, spotting his brother in the crowd. He relaxed more, feeling like he could do this. _Jack's watching. I gotta do my best here. He got me this job._ "And with my lovely assistant, Ms. Charlie!"

Charlie waved, giving another bow.

"What shall we do, Mr. Carter?"

"Hm… Well, let's see if our little friend would like to come out and play." William tipped his hat off. "Would you mind?"

"Not at all!" Charlie took the hat, holding it up for him.

William grinned, reaching his arm in.

"Hm… Now where did that little trouble make go- Oh!" William pulled his arm around, revealing Judy in his hand. "There she is!"

Judy looked to the crowds, squeaking a bit, letting out a yawn.

"Looks like someone was napping in my hat again."

The crowd clapped, a few people laughing, several children letting out squeals.

"And seems you've charmed the crowd little lady."

Judy squeaked, letting out another yawn.

William chuckled, setting her down on a table, giving her a carrot.

"Now don't running away now-"

The table started moving around the stage.

"Oh my!"

Judy let out a squeak, holding her head up proudly.

"Seems she's decided she's up for a joy ride!" Charlie remarked as the crowd snickered.

"Indeed, indeed." William brought a hand to his chin, before pulling it away, looking at the scarves that were sticking out of his sleeve. "Oh dear, seems I have something in my sleeve here. Ms. Charlie?" William held out his arm to her.

Charlie giggled, grabbing on to the first scarf, pulling it out as more followed.

"Goodness, where did all these come from?"'

"Your guess is as good as mine-" one of the scarves came undone as William's back met with the stage floor. "OOF!"

Charlie grinned tugging hard on the scarf William was still holding onto yanking him right back onto his feet. "I got your back Mr. Carter!"

"Why thank you my dear! I suppose I fell for your good looks." He felt heat rush to his face. _Wait, did I just say that out loud!?_

Charlie blushed a bit, quickly hiding it with a giggle.

"Such a charmer, isn't he ladies and gentlemen?"

The crowd cheered, some laughter mixed in as well.

William grinned giving a bow.

"Thank you, thank you, you are far too kind!"

"Is there anything else you would like to share with us, Mr. Carter." Charlie smiled.

"Well." William dug around in his other sleeve before producing a rose. "A thank you, to my wonderful assistant for helping me with this show and being able to come here."

Charlie blushed, taking the rose into her hands, a small grin on her face. "Why thank you."

The crowd let out an audible "aww" at the sight of the two.

"GO WILLIAM!" Jack was heard cheering as the magician blushed.

 _Oh Jack. Always supportive in his own ways._

William gave another bow.

"And that is all for tonight, ladies and gentlemen. I shall return with more illusions in the future."

The audience clapped, cheering for them as the two left the stage.

"William that was great!" Charlie squealed a little bit. "You were a natural!"

William blushed, rubbing the back of his neck.

"Y-You really think so?"

"Yes!" Charlie grinned widely before throwing her arms around him. "You did wonderful! I haven't felt that happy on stage for a long time!"

He felt a grin come to his face, bringing his arms around her, spinning her a bit. "That means a lot to hear Charlie- Em Ms. Charlie."

Charlie sighed happily.

"Charlie is fine, William."

William smiled warmly. "Charlie it is."

 _Goodness she's adorable… and I made her so happy._

"Ayeeee! You two were wonderful up there!"

Wigfrid came rushing over to them with Wolfgang and Wes right behind her.

"Charlie, I can't remember the last time I saw you smiling that much on stage. You were glowing up there with William!"

She giggled. "I couldn't help it. I was having so much fun. William's wonderful to work with!"

"Ehehe? I try my best."

"See, Magician Man? Nothing to it."

William smiled gently.

"Thank you, Wolfgang."

Wes gave a thumbs up before making a sign with his hands, bringing a hand to his mouth.

"Aye, agreed, Wes! We are all finished. I believe it's time to celebrate. We shall feast like we were in Valhalla!"

"That sounds wonderful. I'm starving." William laughed. "I was getting a little jealous of Judy with her carrot!"

"Well you'll have better than rabbit food!"

"Come on then!" Wigfrid ran off, the others following behind.

Charlie giggled, taking one of William's hand in hers.

"I really did I have a wonderful time up there, William. Thank you so much."

He smiled squeezing her hand gently.

"The pleasure is all mine, Charlie. That was the best performance I've given thus far. Before it was all stuffy parlors and cruel laughs."

"Well, it'll be different from this moment from now on."

"Can agree… and I hope we have many more wonderful shows together."

"I'm sure we will." Charlie moved a little closer to him. "We just have to always give our best."

William huddled a bit closer to her. "And I think we can do that just fine."

"That we can."


	22. The Magician's Shadow Part 4

William sighed as he got his trunk ready. It had been six months since he had joined the circus and while there had been many good performances, there were several bad ones. Ones that kept sticking out in his mind and unfortunately affecting his performances as well.

The circus was packing up to head to it's next route - California and William decided he would take a separate train and to take some time off as well. He needed something to get his mind off of things and Jack had opened up his home for him.

" _Don't worry about the number of performances. Your mental health is important too, Brother. Besides, Wendy and Abi miss their dear uncle. You wouldn't want to make them sad would you?"_

 _I'll be home soon, Brother. Goodness it's been so long since I've seen him._

"William?"

He looked to see Charlie poking her head into his tent, a sad smile on her face. "You sure I can't talk you into coming with us?"

He gave an apologetic look. "As tempting as that is Charlie I really have missed my brother and his family. It's really in the best interests of everyone - though I do have quite the favor to ask of you."

She gave a curious look coming over to him. "What is it?"

"I don't want her to get stressed out during the trip and she absolutely HATES train rides. She only really behaves for me and you so…" He held up Judy's cage, containing one very irritated rabbit. "Could you watch over her for me while I'm gone? I don't want her to be ignored and I don't want her having to get used to one place only to get jumbled about again - it'll only be two weeks."

Charlie gave a gentle look, taking the cage into her hands.

"Consider it done. You know I'd always help you."

William smiled, giving a grateful look.

"Thank you so much. I really appreciate it. Judy, behave for Charlie now - no trying to get out of that cage."

Judy gave a sad squeak, lowering her head onto her paws, looking up at him with a pleading look.

"Don't make me feel bad please. I already hate leaving you."

She closed her eyes, squeaking, turning away from him with a sigh.

William shook his head "I swear she's a teenager."

"She just loves you." Charlie set the cage down before giving William a hug. "Please be safe and I'll see you in two weeks."

William hugged her in return.

"I'll see you then. Keep Wes, Wigfrid and Wolfgang out of trouble for me."

Charlie tightened her hug.

"Will do."

William frowned a bit at this, bringing her closer.

"Charlie, it'll be fine. It won't be that long. I'll be back before you know it."

"I know." She laid her head on his shoulder. "I'm just going to miss talking to you every day. You're one of my favorite people here."

"Charlie…"

"How about this? When you arrive in California, bring me a rose. Deal?"

"Deal. And when I do, you have to wear that rose in your hair."

She grinned. "It's a promise."

William smiled before pulling away, grabbing his luggage.

"I better get going now or I'll miss my train."

Charlie nodded, hesitating a bit before grabbing his hand.

"One last thing, William."

"Hm?"

Charlie smiled gently before kissing his cheek.

"For luck."

William got a silly grin on his face before kissing hers in return. "For luck."

Charlie smiled before pulling away, waving goodbye as William made his way out.

 _Please be safe._

oooooo

"All aboard Sunset Lines no. 702! Nonstop travel to San Francisco!"

William hurried to the platform, dragging his trunk behind him.

"Please don't leave yet, please don't leave yet!"

The conductor looked to him, waving him over.

"Just in time sir. We were just about to pull out. Ticket please."

William dug into his pocket, presenting the ticket shakily to the man.

"H-Here it is."

The conductor looked at it, punching a hole in it before handing it back to him.

"Welcome aboard."

William nodded before hurrying into the train cart. As he looked for a place to sit, the cart rattled a bit as the train rolled into motion. William's eyes darted around the cart, doing his best to keep his balance. The cart was packed, no empty seats to be found.

"Sir?"

William jumped, looking to to his right, seeing an older looking man standing up from his seat.

"Y-Yes?" William said.

The man moved out of his seat, gesturing to it.

"You look worn out. How about you have my seat?"

William's eyes widened.

"B-But sir, you were here first. I-I should just-"

"No. No. I insist." The man smiled, taking William's trunk, storing it in the compartment above. "Please. I can just find another seat."

William was stunned. He couldn't help but take another look at the man's appearance.

He was certainly much older than he was, least, judging by the wrinkles he could see on the man's face. The brownish red strands of hair on his head were barely noticeable with all the grey strands in it. The only thing that didn't match the elderly look was the man's stature. He was lanky yet not scrawny. He stood tall, no sign of slouching whatsoever, his pale green eyes looking right at William's.

"A-Are you sure?

"I am." The man moved aside, giving William a gentle push to the seat. "Like I said, I can just find a different seat or just stand if I need to."

William looked to the man before looking to the seat then back to the man again, giving a smile.

"T-Thank you sir."

"You're welcome." The man nodded, returning the smile with his own, offering a hand to shake. "Lorcan Umbra."

William took it, giving it a small shake.

"W-William Carter."

"Strong name. Where are you headed?" He asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Visiting my family in Corona and then onto San Francisco for work."

"I see. Well, safe travels to you, William Carter."

Lorcan gave a small bow before heading to the back of cart, leaving William in his seat.

 _That was certainly odd... But I guess I shouldn't complain._

William couldn't help but look over his shoulder, seeing Lorcan was in the very back now, sitting by himself, gazing out the window, deep in thought about something.

He shrugged to himself, taking a book out of his bag. _I shouldn't stare but something seems off about that man. I can't put my finger on it._

William shook his head, deciding to focus on his book for a minute before gazing out the window, watching as the vast cityscapes started to fade into the rolling fields of the countryside.

 _Maybe getting out of the city is just what I need… just… no noise. Just… calm… peace._

"Mommy! Mommy look! That man's dressed like a magician! He even has a top hat!"

William looked up, seeing a young girl was pointing at him, stars in her bright blue eyes.

"I see him sweetie but not too loud. He's probably tired."

"Aww but you said when we took our trip we'd get to see a magician." The girl pouted.

William gave a gentle look, searching his sleeves before pulling out a fake rose, offering it to the little girl.

"H-Here you go, little miss."

She squealed, taking it, a bright smile coming to her face. "Thank you so much!"

William smiled, nodding.

"You're welcome."

"Thank you so much sir. I apologize about my daughter. She just loves magic shows."

"I-It's no trouble ma'am." William rubbed the back of his neck. "I'm part of a circus so I-I-I'm used to working with children."

The mother smiled giving a nod. "Still, appreciate it. Which circus is it? We're heading to San Francisco."

"Abernethy and Parker's Circus."

"That's the circus we're seeing Mommy!" The girl squealed a bit. "So we'll be able to watch you when they come in?"

William nodded.

"Yes. I'm just taking a small trip to visit family before then."

"Maybe we'll see you then when we're still in town."

"Yeah!"

William chuckled, looking to the side.

"W-W-Well I hope I can be amusing."

The conversation faded off as the train ride continued. William kept to himself, dozing off here and there. It proved hard to sleep though as they made their way through a desert terrain.

"Guh… Hot…" William loosened his collar a little, taking off his top hat. "Hope this doesn't last too long…"

"Ooo…"

William looked down, seeing the little girl had moved from her seat and was now looking at his top hat.

"Do you really pull things out of it? Not just a trick?"

He smiled gently, waving his hand over it before producing a small scarf from within it, offering it to her.

"A magician never reveals his secrets little miss."

The girl squealed, taking the scarf into her hands.

"Amazing!"

"Tabitha, back in your seat, please!" Her mother said, grabbing the girl's hand. "It's not safe to get up in a moving train."

"But I wanted to see the magician's top hat, Mommy! Look!" she held up the scarf. "He pulled this out for me!"

Her gaze softened. "I can see that sweetheart. I just don't want you getting roughed up - Dr. Carter would have a fit if he heard you got hurt after getting over being sick."

"I know..."

 _Dr. Carter?_ William's eyes got wide. _Tabitha… I've heard that name before but where-_

SCREEEEEEEEECH!

The cart lurched at the sound of screeching breaks, everyone in their seats being thrown forward. William dove out of his seat, bringing his arms around Tabitha, keeping the girl from hitting her head, his own head meeting with the back of one of the seats.

William's cried out a bit, doing what he could to keep Tabitha safe. His ears were ringing, his heart about ready to pound its way out of his chest. The breaks were still sounding off… least it sounded like breaks. The cart was lurching and shaking, luggage falling from compartments. People were screaming

William couldn't bring himself to cry out again. He just watched as the world around him started to go dark. He felt something warm trickling down the side of his face, his sight going blurry. His glasses were cracked. Tabitha wasn't in his arms anymore. He could still hear the screaming till finally a resounding metal crunch silenced it all and everything went black.

oooooo

"William."

"Mgh…"

"William. Open your eyes."

William opened his eyes slowly. His vision was blurry. His body was hot as if it was burning. The ground beneath him was hard, hot and sticky.

He groaned, his eyes squinting at sunlight above him.

"William."

He looked to the source of the voice, seeing the silhouette of a man standing above him. His vision cleared, eyes widening as he recognized who it was.

It was Lorcan. The man had a gash on the left side of his forehead, his suit he had on was torn in some areas and other areas of injury were visible due to the blood staining his attire.

William gasped a little, trying to sit up, crying out as he felt pain shoot through his body. "AUGH! W-What… W-What happened?"

"It would seem there has been a terrible accident with a circus wagon."

"Mgh…" William looked down at himself, cringing at seeing how roughed up he was. There were cuts on him, blood was staining his suit. "T-The girl… Is the child I was holding onto okay?" _I don't care if she was Witherstone's kid, I don't want people to die._

"She's alive and well. You were the only one who suffered the most out of the lot. You were thrown quite a ways away from the train, you're injured majorly, you've hit your head and you're overheating from the scorching sun."

He brought a hand to his head as his body seemed to remember this as he felt dizzy. "Mgh… Thank you. Thank you sir for saving my life."

"I don't believe you have anything to thank me for. You're alive by your own will but I don't think it would be wise to leave you here. After all, seems the others have given up already on trying to find you due to wild animals and the heat. Pheh, cowards." Lorcan approached him, lifting William onto his back.

"They…" William coughed a little. "Left me for dead? Really…?"

"With the conditions, they just assumed you would already be dead. Yet they never thought to consider the small chance you would be alive, but I did."

"Appreciate it… How… How could I repay you…?"

"Don't die and take care of your body. That's all I ask."

He nodded, his head slumping against Lorcan's shoulder.

"Deal." He whispered.

"Rest. I'll handle the rest."

William closed his eyes just as shadow hands came around the two, vanishing from sight.


	23. The Magician's Shadow Part 5

It was late at night when Jack heard a rapid knocking at the door of his home. He got up quickly, answering it, eyes going a bit wide as he met with Charlie on the other side, another woman beside her. Tears were streaming down her face, the woman beside her keeping an arm around her, trying to calm her.

"Charlie?" Jack frowned, his deep blue eyes having worry enter into them. "What's the matter?"

Charlie sniffled, looking up at him with sadness in her eyes.

"You didn't hear…? Jack… I… It's about William…"

Jack's eyes widened.

"I've been busy all day with files and patients and wasn't thinking about William since he wouldn't be pulling in till tomorrow. What… What happened?"

Charlie opened her mouth before closing it as a sob escaped her.

"He… He…"

The woman with her frowned, looking to Jack. "There was an accident. The train he was on crashed. They…. They think he might be dead sir."

Jack went pale.

"W-What….?"

"They tried to find him but… but… they… they presumed him dead due to circumstances and… and…" Charlie threw herself into the woman beside her, sobbing. "Oh Jenny why did it have to be him!?"

Jenny frowned, keeping her close. "Oh, Sis."

"IT'S NOT FAIR!"

Jack brought a hand to his mouth, feeling tears sting his eyes. His little brother. The person he had spent his entire life trying to keep safe.

Gone.

Just like that.

"Dr. Carter…?"

Jack turned away, pinching the bridge of his nose.

"Please, make yourselves at home. I... I need to make some phone calls."

"Thank you. C'mon Charlie." Jenny bowed her head to him in respect, leading her sister into the living room. Charlie practically collapsed on the couch. "Sis, c'mere."

"Not fair. It's not fair."

Jenny sighed, sitting beside her, bringing her sister's head into her lap, stroking her hair.

"I'm so sorry. I know he meant a lot to you Charlie. Considering he was a major difference from that jerk from before."

Charlie closed her eyes, letting out a shaky sigh.

"He made me feel like I was special. Like I meant something more than just being a pretty face."

"I know, Sister. I know." Jenny frowned, continuing to stroke her hair. "I know it hurts. I'm so sorry."

"William…"

Jenny looked off to where Jack had gone to. He was on the phone, frantically talking to someone. She couldn't make out anything though since he was talking rather fast.

"Poor man." She whispered, looking down to her sister, sighing. "We'll get through this, Sis."

Charlie nodded, sniffling a little, closing her eyes.

"Jen… Thank you."

"Anytime."

oooooo

"William."

William groaned as he opened his eyes, seeing Lorcan looking over him, the man now properly treated but he looked exhausted.

"Ah, you awaken."

"Mgh… Lorcan…? We… We made it…?" He asked, coughing a bit. "Where…?"

"We're in a small hospital a few miles out from California. They thankfully took us both in without a second thought."

"That's good…" William gave a concerned look. "You look exhausted. When was the last time you slept?"

Lorcan let out a small yawn. "Doesn't matter. My injuries were minor compared to yours."

"I-I see…. How… How long have I been out?"

"A few days. You were exhausted."

"I still feel exhausted. I don't want to sleep though." He sighed, looking up at the ceiling. "I need to contact my family. Oh Jack is going to have a fit when he gets an eyeful of this."

"Probably wise. The news has been… well… livid about what happened."

He frowned. "How so?"

Lorcan grabbed a piece of newspaper off the table next to William's bed, handing it to him.

"See for yourself."

William took it, looking at it, his eyes widening as a particular line caught his attention.

"Dozens of passengers were injured and at least one man is missing." He scanned over the lines, his skin paling at the last part. "Given the remoteness of the crash site, the scorching desert sun and the escaped animals, the missing man has been presumed dead."

"W-Why…? Why did they abandon me…?" He looked away before reading it over once more, his disbelief growing. "Why…?"

"Cowards. I told you."

"Oh… Go-" William bit his lip. "Knowing Jack he… he probably thinks… Oh and Charlie…" William brought his hands to his face.

"You might want to give it a bit to let the media storm die down a touch. Journalists love drama. Heal. then get in contact."

"B-But they're… They need to know-"

Lorcan put a hand on his shoulder.

"How about we send a postcard then? Will that calm your mind? Not like we can get a phone in here anyway."

William bit his lip, giving a nod. He hated to admit it but the man was right. He couldn't phone home even if he wanted to.

"Then we'll do just that. Right now, panicking isn't good for your body. I promise things will be alright. We just need to be calm and collected. Understand?"

"Y-Yes…"

"Good. Now, let's get to work, Pal."

oooooo

"Daddy! Daddy!"

Wendy came running into her father's study, waving a postcard in her hands, her sister right behind her.

Jack looked up from his papers, looking to his twin daughters.

"What is it girls?"

"There's a postcard for you." Abigail chirped, a grin coming to her face. "And it says it's from Uncle William!"

"Yeah, yeah!"

Jack's eyes got wide as he stood up from his desk.

"What!?"

Wendy held out the postcard to her father as he took it, reading it over.

 _Dear Jack,_

 _I am so sorry that this was the only way I could contact you. The hospital I'm at doesn't have phones in their patient rooms. I'm alive but on the mend and won't be able to leave for a few more weeks at best. Please, please give my regards to Charlie. I can't imagine the pain this trouble I got into caused you and for that I give my sincerest apologies. I love you all so much and would never do it intentionally._

 _The hospital is called Hope Hospital. I've included the phone number on the back._

 _\- William Carter_

Jack had tears in his eyes as he finished reading the card.

"He's alive… Oh thanks heavens he's alive!"

"Are you happy, Daddy?" Wendy asked, hopeful.

Jack looked to his daughters, bringing them both into his arms.

"I am very very VERY happy, my little girls. My brother… Oh… Nothing could compare to knowing he's really okay despite what others have said. Oh and Charlie will be able to smile again."

The twins sighed happily, cuddling up to their father. "Good." Wendy kissed his cheek. "We didn't like seeing you guys so sad."

"And we'll be able to play with Uncle Will again!" Abigail cheered.

Jack smiled, kissing their heads.

"That's right my girls. Everything's going to be just fine."

 _My little brother's alive. Thank goodness._

 _Now… I have a hospital to call… and possibly idiots to yell at._

oooooo

"I guess I'll never see you again?"

William was standing at the platform, ready to board the train in front of him, Lorcan standing behind him, a pleasant smile on his face.

"It might but fate has a strange way of working if you ask me. After all, fate decreed that I would save your life."

"True… But still…"

"Maybe I'll come see one of your shows, considering I have way too much time on my hands constantly."

William smiled, giving a nod. "I'd like that a lot. Thank you again for everything Lorcan." He offered a handshake. "Safe travels to you."

Lorcan shook his hand.

"And safe travels to you too."

William waved goodbye before getting on the train, watching as Lorcan disappeared from sight. William did his best to relax in his seat, minding his healing injuries, making sure the bandage on his head wasn't slipping off.

 _Jack is not going to be amused._

William drifted off, soon awakening to the sound of the conductor announcing they were at their destination. He got up, making his way out to the platform with the other passengers.

He scanned the crowds carefully, looking for any sign of his brother or Charlie.

"William!"

He looked to where the voice came from, seeing Charlie running straight for him. He braced himself for a slap or to be yelled at… Instead, he felt her arms wrap around him instead.

"Oh thank heavens, it's you!"

William's face turned a little red, blinking a few times before bringing his arms around her.

"C-Charlie…"

She looked up at him, relief in her eyes. "I'm so glad to see you." She frowned a little, seeing his injuries. "Does it hurt?"

"Not as much it was when I first got them."

"Good thing or I would have some doctors to scold for doing a lousy job."

Jack was now present, his eyes locked on William.

William smiled sheepishly.

"You did give them quite a scolding over the phone though." He moved away from Charlie a bit. "Hello, Brother."

"Hello yourself." Jack threw his arms around him, hugging him close. "Oh Will, you scared the daylights out of me!"

William hugged him tightly, keeping close to his brother. "I'm so sorry Jackie. I didn't mean to… I really didn't."

"I know, I know. I just… I was so scared I lost for you good."

He nodded, burying his face a little, shoulders shaking a bit. He had missed them so much. It didn't hit him until this moment just how much.

"Brother, I really am glad to see you. I missed you so much."

"Missed the crazy doctor huh?"

"I really don't trust any other doctor aside from you, you know that."

"True." Jack pulled back, rubbing his eyes quickly. "But more importantly, you made this little lady very upset." He gestured to Charlie.

Charlie was currently rubbing her own eyes as well.

"I-It's fine now though, you're here."

William frowned, taking her hands into his.

"Charlie…"

She looked down, squeezing his hands.

"You really scared me, William."

"Poor thing wound up on my couch at three AM crying."

"JACK!"

William shook his head, cupping one of her cheeks in his hand, turning her face to his.

"Charlie, I have something for you."

Charlie leaned into his hand, curiosity coming to her eyes.

"You do?"

William smiled, reaching into his coat sleeve, producing a rose.

"I did promise you this, didn't I?" He said, offering it to her.

Her eyes lit up taking it into her hands. "You remembered." She giggled, placing it into her hair. "And as I remembered, I'll wear it in my hair for as long as it lasts."

"Good." William chuckled. "There's a smile."

Charlie smiled, hugging him tightly.

"And there's the smile I love seeing so much."

William's face flushed red again but he relaxed, bringing her into an embrace. She sighed happily laying her head on his shoulder, William resting his head against hers, stroking her a little.

"Celebration at my house tonight." Jack grinned. "My treat."

Charlie giggled. "Sounds good to me."

"I do owe my nieces a visit." William chuckled. "And I would love time with my family."

"Oh, Will, You think you're going right back to performing in that condition? You ain't getting away that easily."

"Charlie, help."

Charlie hummed in thought before huddling close to him, giving her best innocent look.

"Dr. Carter please don't keep him all to yourselves. The circus has been so worried and I want him to meet my sister too."

Jack put a hand over his heart.

"Ack! I can never deny the wishes of my future sister in law!"

William went completely red.

"A-A-A-A-A-AAAAH! JACK!"

Jack threw his head back laughing.

"Whaaat? I'm being considerate!"

Charlie went red, hugging William tighter, keeping quiet.

William muttered a few curses under his breath, not noticing he was hugging Charlie a little tighter.

"I am so sorry." He whispered to her.

"Don't be. I get the same from Jenny."

"Ehehe… still…"

She nuzzled him a little keeping close.

"It's okay."

William smiled a bit, nuzzling back.

"Okay."

She smiled giving a nod.

"Besides, your family's been good to me during all this. I wouldn't run away now."

"Well, if you can stand them, you can stand anything."

"My sister's headstrong too. She's stubborn like Jack."

"You two lovebirds know I can still hear you right?"

"Oops." William gave a sheepish look. "Em… Maybe we should get to your place, hm?"

Jack nodded. "Right this way. Diana's been planning this dinner since we heard you were coming back."

"Oh Diana's cooking. I can't wait."

"I look forward to it." Charlie kept close to William as they walked out of the station. "Hey, William. Just curious but… how did you survive? Who found you?"

"I honestly don't know how I made it I just… did… and I had help getting to the hospital. It was a man by the name of Lorcan."

"Lorcan… Huh. I'm glad you had help though. Was it someone who was passing through that area or was he on the train?"

"He was on the train as well. Actually, he gave me his seat since I was having trouble finding one when I got on. He… was kind of strange. He was old looking yet he had a stature that was more so young. Plus, even after the accident he was still standing up straight like he wasn't in pain."

"That's incredible." Charlie smiled keeping close to him as they walked. "I'm glad he was able to help you."

"You and me both." William smiled. "I got to see you again after all."

"And that of which I'm ever so grateful for." She held onto his hand, squeezing a little. "I missed you."

"I missed you too." He squeezed her hand back.

She laid her head on his shoulder, sighing happily.

William rested his head against her, sighing in content.

 _It's good to be home._


	24. The Magician's Shadow Part 6

"Phew… Finally over." William flopped over onto his cot, sighing a bit. "Tough crowd tonight."

Wes nodded in agreement, lying on his cot as well, though quickly sitting up, making hand gestures to William.

"You don't seem like yourself tonight. You were a bit fidgety on stage."

William sighed again.

"I think it was the laughing. Yeah, I'm used to being a goof on stage but… it felt… different this time. Especially after someone threw peanuts at me and told me to go back to England. I thought my accent wasn't that thick anymore."

Wes frowned.

"It didn't seem that way to me." He signed. "Your accent is fine. Their attitude is the problem."

"I worry my act isn't exactly amazing anymore. Especially if people have seen me before. I think I've hit a slump, Wes. I… I really want to be more than I am but I'm not even sure how to do it. I've looked into what other magicians do but… sadly I wouldn't be able to ask anyone for help since magicians don't share secrets. You have to figure it out for yourself…" William pinched the bridge of his nose. "I guess I'm tired of being a laughing stock."

Wes reached over, squeezing his shoulder briefly before signing again.

"Maybe there's a book you can try or something along those lines. There's a large library not too far from here. There might be something you could use there."

"Hm… I could try that. And maybe I'll ask around again too just… I think tonight I just need to relax. Tonight's performance was just awful."

"Maybe take a little nap and then see what Charlie's up to? Seemed the crowd were pretty mean to her too."

"Actually… I think I'm going to go check on her." William got off his cot. "Any idea where she is?"

"I think she's in one of the recreation tents."

"Alright, I'll go check."

William hurried off. Sure enough, there was Charlie sitting by herself enjoying a hot drink.

"Charlie?"

She looked up, smiling a little. "Hey William. How are you holding up?"

"I'm holding up alright I just wanted to be sure you were doing okay. Tonight was rough for both of us."

"Oh, it was. I had to put a new dress on. Ugh that one drink hit my skirt so it's soaking right now." She gestured to a thermos at her feet. "I have some hot chocolate. Want some?"

"I'd love some."

Charlie smiled, pouring him a drink as he sat with her.

William stared at his drink, sighing a bit.

"... Charlie?"

"Huh?" She gave him a worried look. "What's wrong?"

"... Do you… still enjoy being on stage with me?"

Charlie pouted a little.

"What's that about? Of course I do!"

William cringed.

"Just… Today was awful. The last few weeks have been hits and misses and I just… I just don't know if I can keep up. I want to be a good magician but I just… I only have so many tricks and… I… I just feel… boring… average…. Just… nothing."

She shook her head, bringing an arm around him.

"I don't think you're boring at all. Your tricks are always charming and fun and bring smiles to anyone's face. So some people act stupid. That's their fault."

"Still though… I… I think I need to see if I can figure out any new routines or some other tricks. Just something to bring some more life to the show."

"Can I help you in any way?"

"I'm not sure… I just… need to look into what others have done and how I can improve on them. Wes actually recommended checking the local library here."

"Oh, that place is huge. You might find just the thing - I know Jen found the perfect book to get her past some creative block."

"Well sewing is one thing, I'm sure there are plenty of books on that, not sure about magic tricks though."

"I wouldn't put doubt on this library." Charlie grinned a bit. "I've heard the librarian there has even the strangest of books that can't be found in just any regular library."

"Define strange."

"Books about far off places, places people have never even heard about. Books about old legends and tales of magic. Books about worlds people can never even imagine. It's a bit hard to describe."

"Well, sounds like a good idea to go there then. I'll probably go in tomorrow."

"Sounds good to me." She smiled, laying her head on his shoulder. "Anything I can do for you though?"

William smiled, laying his head against hers.

"Just being right here is nice."

She smiled, closing her eyes.

"I'm right here then."

oooooo

"You can look around here as much as you want."

William was stunned at the vast aisle of books before him.

"This… is all magic?" He asked.

"Yes. Is something wrong?"

"N-No… I… I just wasn't expecting there to be so much." He looked to the woman beside him. "Charlie wasn't kidding when she this place was not your usual library."

The librarian gave a small grin. "I take pride in having endless knowledge at hand for anyone to read if they so wish. Please take your time and enjoy."

"Of course. Thank you Ms… Wickerbottom, was it?"

"That's correct. And you're quite welcome young man. Enjoy yourself."

William nodded, heading off into the section, Wickerbottom heading off in her own direction. William found himself entranced by the contents. There were tricks upon tricks he had never heard of before on the pages and even instructions on how to do them. It was heaven.

"Let's see… these two should work." He smiled, looking at them. "Elemental illusions. Be something to do tricks with fire and water. I'll have to see what Charlie thinks."

"Still at it, Carter?"

William looked up from his books, seeing a familiar man off to the side, a gasp leaving his mouth.

"Lorcan!"

Lorcan smiled, waving to him, walking over to him. Though one thing was noticeably different. The man had a cane now and seemed to be slouching a bit.

"It's good to see you again."

"It's good to see you too, please, sit sit." William jumped up, pulling a chair out for him. "It's been so long."

"Indeed." Lorcan sat down, sighing in relief. "I think the train wreck took a bit out of me. Started having problems with my legs not too long after we parted. I'm doing well at least. How about you?"

"I'm alright. Though in a bit of a slump as it were." William gave a sheepish look. "Just seems I can't please my audience so I thought I'd come here, try out some new tricks, see if I could find anything interesting. You know?"

"I understand. You want to stand out, yes?"

"More than anything. And to… Okay, this sounds petty but I want to be able to prove to my assistant that I am worth still working with." He frowned. "She had a stained dress to deal with after last night."

"Well, that's unacceptable." Lorcan crossed his arms. "Hm… you know, there might be one more book you should consider. Though it depends how much you would be willing to work in order to use its contents."

"Huh?"

"It's an older book that's held in this library. It's not written in English but those who can decipher the text can unlock the power in it and perform quite the illusions."

William hummed in thought.

"Well… I would like to try anything. Anything's good at this rate."

"That desperate huh?"

"Yes."

"Well, I'll help you get it then. But we have to wait a bit. Feel to read to pass the time."

"Alright then… I guess…" William got up, heading over to the main desk. "Excuse me. Ms. Wickerbottom? I would like to take these two books out."

"Ah, good choices young man." Wickerbottom stamped the books before handing them back. "They're due back in two weeks, not a moment sooner and please be gentle on them. No drinks or food near them. Alright?" She gave a warning look.

"Y-Yes ma'am." William swallowed hard. "I-I promise I'll take good care of them."

She smiled. "That's what I like to hear. Enjoy."

William nodded, heading back to where Lorcan was.

"How come we have to wait till a certain time to get the other book?"

"We need to wait until the ol'girl leaves. Even she has to go home and sleep."

"I… see…?"

"Just trust me."

William nodded, looking over one of the books carefully.

"Hm… Fire illusions…"

"Quite a place to start. You can even create illusions to look like animals."

William looked up from his book, surprised.

"Lorcan, are you a magician too?"

"To a point." Lorcan shrugged. "I dabble, but I don't perform."

"Why? I-I mean…"

Lorcan snickered a bit.

"I feel some of my tricks would be a bit too overwhelming. Though I guess I lied a little. I have done private performances."

"Still, that's intriguing. I never would've thought." William smiled. "I tried out private performances originally - parlors, aristocrats. Too much trouble. All stuffy and no fun."

"Pheh, even around me they got stuffy."

"Could… you… maybe…?"

Lorcan smiled.

"Just one."

Lorcan gave a wave of his hand, making images out of shadow particles.

William's eyes widened, an excited grin coming to his face.

"That's amazing!"

Lorcan chuckled, making the images disappear.

"You can learn how to do this too. We just need that book I mentioned. It's old magic, so it's why the book in particular you need is written in some older text. Only ones able to translate it are worthy to use its contents."

"I'll try my hardest. I promise."

"And I'm sure you'll do great."

William read on through the texts for quite a few hours before Lorcan got up.

"Stay here. I'm going to go get that book now. Try to keep out of sight so the ol' librarian doesn't see you."

"Yessir."

Lorcan slipped off into a different part of the library, leaving William by himself. William quickly found a place to stay hidden between two book shelves, seeing Wickerbottom at work at shooing people out.

"I don't permit smoking here you riff raff, now out, OUT!"

"Aw come now Granny it was just a little cigar-!"

"Don't call me granny! OUT!"

 _Yikes…_ William cringed.

"Got it." Lorcan called, holding up a book. "We better hurry out now."

"Right, let's hurry before she notices."

Lorcan nodded, hurrying out as fast as he could, William right behind him. William caught a glimpse of Wickerbottom who noticed him too.

"Thanks for the books!" He called out as he headed out the door, trying his best to seem casual.

"Have a good night!"

Soon, they were outside, both sighing in relief.

"She didn't catch us, good." Lorcan looked at the book in his hands before offering it to William. "I present, the Codex Umbra."

"Codex Umbra… That's… latin?"

"Yes, it literally translates to Shadow Book."

William took the book in his hands, noting the odd "M" crest that was on the cover.

"What's with the "M" on the front?"

Lorcan gave a shrug.

"I'm honestly not sure."

"M... Seems pretty odd to me."

"It's a strange one, but I learned my tricks from it. Just know a lot of work lies ahead of you."

William nodded.

"R-Right."

"I wish you luck." Lorcan turned away from him, heading down the street. "Don't work yourself too hard."

William smiled at him before looking at the book. It was odd. Looking at it… he couldn't help but feel… uneasy… cold.

He shook it off, tucking the book under his arm, heading off.

 _I'm sure it's nothing. Lorcan wouldn't give me something that would harm me._


	25. The Magician's Shadow Part 7

William flipped through the Codex, looking at each page carefully. He sighed, noting that Lorcan was correct in what he had told him about the book being written in another language. Despite that, William found himself drawn to all the images that were on the pages, even if some of them gave him chills looking at them.

 _Those black beasts... They look ready to jump off the page at any minute._

William shook it off, deciding to go back to the first page.

 _Best to start from the beginning I suppose._

He looked at the page carefully, seeing columns of text on it. The way it was formatted… it almost seemed like a list of names, all under one big name… that was written in English.

"Maxwell?" He said aloud. "Who is Maxwell?"

He took note of another set of text in English that was just below the name.

"To the one who holds this book, make a deal with the Master of Shadows and have the knowledge to unlock the secrets of this text."

"A deal…?"

He took note of instructions in English just a few lines down. It was a ritual to supposedly summon the Shadow King.

 _Well… It's worth a shot. Just likely a parlor trick but if it helps figuring out this book I'll try anything._

He went about gathering the materials but hesitated when it came to the final one.

 _Blood…? Goodness. I've already lost a lot of blood just in the last few months alone._

He hesitated, the knife hovering over his non-dominant hand, already trying to reason with himself why this was a bad idea.

 _No. Stop being so afraid of everything!_

Closing his eyes tightly, William made a quick cut, gritting his teeth, trying not to cry out.

"Ngh!"

He held his hand carefully over the circle had made, dripping the blood over the symbol on the ground. Within moments, the candles he had set around the circle went out and from the center came a being made completely of shadow. Its white eyes opened slowly, looking around the room before looking to William, giving a small grin.

"Who has summoned me?"

William's eyes widened in shock, stumbling back a little.

"W-William Carter s-sir." He looked the being over, swallowing hard. "The Shadow King I presume?"

"Yes. I am who they call Maxwell. It's nice to meet someone new after so long." Maxwell moved around William, looking him over. "Or least someone brave enough to decide performing the ritual wasn't such a bad idea. Quite the courage you have, William Carter."

"Me? Courage?" The magician shook his head. "Hardly. Try blockheaded stubbornness as my brother would say."

"Put it however you want, either way." Maxwell smiled again. "You've come seeking a deal with me in regards to the Codex? Just like the man before you?"

"Yes." William swallowed hard. "I want the knowledge to perform magic. Magic that will shock and delight people. Bring smiles to their faces. Prove I'm not some "hack"."

"I can easily provide all that." Maxwell chuckled a bit. "I shall give you Dark Knowledge. It will allow to understand the contents of this book and unlock new powers within you. But be warned, these powers you are seeking will require great strength of mind, for the shadows are not easy to tame. If you're willing to take that risk." Maxwell extended a hand to him. "By all means, say yes."

William was quiet looking at the hand offered to him before he narrowed his eyes, taking it.

"Yes."

Maxwell grinned widely, shaking his hand, squeezing a bit of blood from the cut.

"Then the pact has been made, William Carter." Maxwell reached his other hand over, touching William's forehead. "Accept this knew knowledge you have brought upon yourself."

William gasped as felt a surge of some kind power going through him. He cringed, feeling a dull pain his head, dropping to his knees, gripping at his hair a little.

"A-AAGH!"

"Relax. It will all end soon." Maxwell smiled, the room going dark. "Your powers will grow with time, but just know… there is a price to be paid in the end."

William couldn't move, Maxwell's voice was becoming fuzzy, everything went pitch black.

"There's always a price to be paid when it comes to our world."

oooooo

William awoke, finding he was still in the same room from before. The only thing missing was the circle he had made. All that was present was him, the Codex Umbra and the furniture in the room.

He sat up slowly, feeling some lingering soreness in his head. He shook it away quickly before getting up, picking up the Codex. He winced, feeling the cut on his hand get irritated.

"I'll patch that up before anything else happens.." He opened the book, eyes going wide in surprise.

Everything, every word was in perfect English now. He could understand every paragraph, every name.

"Well… I guess that headache was worth it."

He went to his desk, getting straight to work… but noticed he was having a hard time seeing. He took off his glasses, giving them quick polish.

"I must've gotten them dirty or some-"

He stopped mid polish, noting he could see it perfectly. Actually, he could see everything perfectly.

He tried putting his glasses back on but cringed at the blurriness they caused. He took them off and everything was clear again.

"I can't believe it." He looked around, taking in everything with this change to his vision. "I can actually see clearly." He looked back at the Codex, reading a few lines. Something he hadn't been able to do without his glasses ever since he could remember.

"Incredible." He laughed a little. "I feel great. For once… Hah… I can finally do something for myself." He got back to work, reading the Codex carefully. "I can't wait to show everyone this once I figure it out."

 _Finally. I'll be able to stand on my own._

oooooo

"Looking pretty dapper there, William." Parker smiled as he helped the man get his coat on. "I'm really excited to this new act of yours and such. You sure about the new stage name though? Seems unlike you."

"I know it's strange but… people have seen me before so I found it best we try something new. Besides, I look pretty different from my performances so it shouldn't be too jarring for people to see me with a new name."

"True, true. Long as it works for you and Ms. Charlie. Speaking of, she have any idea what you're planning to do tonight?"

"She does to a point. I couldn't give away everything."

"Of course." Parker brushed off his shoulders. "There. All set. You'll be on stage in a few minutes."

Parker hurried out of the tent, leaving William by himself.

William looked at himself carefully in the mirror in the tent. He almost couldn't believe his own reflection when he saw it. With his glasses gone, he swore he was looking at a different person. His hair was slicked back and the new suit he had on was something he never thought he would wear. It was a long pinstripe suit with pointy shoulder guards and was a pale brownish purple color. The final touch was a rose corsage on the right side of his coat.

 _I feel so different now… yet… it's a good different._

He adjusted his gloves, taking a deep breath.

 _Tonight, everything changes._

Charlie soon came hurrying over to him, eyes going a bit wide at what she saw. This wasn't how she remembered William being for performances.

"Will?"

William looked to her, giving a gentle smile.

"Ah, there you are. Ready for tonight?"

She blushed a little giving a nod, smiling in return.

"Always ready. I always have fun performing with you. Though interesting new look."

"It's… not too much, is it?"

"No no, it's just… different from what you usually wear."

"Yeah… just… felt the need for change."

"I'm curious, why haven't you worn your glasses in a while?"

"I haven't really needed them." William dug into his pants pocket, pulling them. "My eyes seems to have improved to the point wearing them actually causes blurriness. I keep them just in case though I've been considering just packing them away entirely."

Charlie frowned,looking at the glasses.

"You always looked cute with them on. But… I don't mind this." Charlie looked at him, blushing a little. "You look very dapper."

William blushed a little.

"T-Thank you."

Charlie nodded, looking at the glasses again.

"Maybe I could hold onto these for you? So they're not in your way?"

"You wouldn't mind it?"

"Not at all and if you do ever need them again I'll have them ready for you." Charlie smiled, holding her hand out. "You can trust me."

William smiled, placing the glasses in her hand. "That I do. Shall we?"

"We shall."

Charlie looped her arm around William's, both making their way for the main tent.

"Charlie?"

"Yes?"

"I have something I want to ask you after the show, if that's alright."

"Of course."

William smiled, turning his attention back to the main tent, both entering as they heard Parker giving the intro to their act.

"Feast your eyes everyone on the illusions of the Amazing Maxwell and his beautiful assistant, Charlie!"

The crowds cheered as William and Charlie came on stage, both taking a bow.

"Thank you, thank you." William said, standing up straight. "You're all too kind. Tonight, I shall show you some illusions I have acquired from a mysterious tome. They may be frightening, but I assure you all, there is nothing to fear, so long as I am here."

William gave a confident grin as he waved his hand, the Codex appearing in it with a puff of shadows.

The audience gasped, Charlie giving him a curious look.

"Now, let's begin."

He opened the Codex. summoning shadow flames to his hand, snapping his fingers as they went skyward, creating a fireworks display of sorts.

 _Perfect. This is perfect!_

Charlie found herself in awe of the display along with the rest of the crowd.

 _Amazing._

"Charlie?" William offered the book to her. "Could you hold this, please?"

Charlie nodded, taking it into her hands.

"Of course, Wi-Maxwell!"

William smiled, rolling up his sleeve a little.

"Now, let's see what lurks within."

He read the text carefully, making certain motions with his hands. Then, out of the book came an odd looking creature made of shadows that hissed at the man, a resounding gasp coming from the crowds.

"Well, that was unexpected." William kept his stance strong, staring the creature down. "Quite rude popping up without a proper invite."

The creature hissed, crawling towards him, bearing its teeth.

"Guess that's how it is then." William summoned shadow flames to his hands, striking the beast as it attempted to attack him. "Ah ah ah! Bad shadow creature!"

The creature growled, trying to attack again but was struck down by William with ease.

"Be gone, shadow creature! Back to where you came from!"

The creature snarled before retreating into the Codex, the book shutting as soon as it re-entered.

The crowd erupted into cheers, some standing on their seats, hoping to get another glimpse at the strange power displayed before them.

"Thank you, thank you." William took a sweeping bow. "You are all far too kind!"

 _Where did all this confidence come from?_ Charlie thought, staring at William, unable to help it. Even at his best, sometimes he got timid.

"And a round of applause of my lovely assistant." William gestured to her, everyone doing so.

Charlie giggled, giving a bow of her own, looking to William.

William smiled at her, offering his arm to her. She took it, looping her arms around his.

"That it all for now, folks. Come again next time." William said before leading her off.

Once they were out of sight from the crowds, William relaxed, wiping his brow a little.

"That felt amazing."

Charlie let out a small squeal, throwing both of her arms around him. "Oh William, it was amazing! Those tricks were like nothing I've ever seen before!"

William laughed, hugging her close, spinning her a bit.

"I'm glad you liked it my dear. I've worked so hard this past month and now it's all paid off!"

Charlie smiled keeping close to him, sighing happily.

"I'm so glad for you. You've been so worried about the show lately I was getting a little worried myself for you. No more stress?"

"Not for the foreseeable future." He brought her a bit closer, enjoying the moment. "Oh Charlie, I'm so happy right now."

"William."

William rested his head against hers, sighing happily.

"We've been together so long now Charlie and now, a new change has finally come."

She closed her eyes, resting her head against him, tightening her hug a little.

"It's a wonderful change. I haven't seen you this excited in a long time."

"I feel wonderful. Something I don't think I've ever felt before in this way. I hope I can make it last."

"I'm sure you can. I'll help too however I can."

"I appreciate that." William pulled back a little, resting his forehead against hers. "Charlie."

Charlie sighed happily, nuzzling him a little. "You've always been so good to me."

William nuzzled her back. "I do what I can because I love seeing you happy… and I love having you beside me. I always felt more confident with you by my side."

"Oh William." She felt some heat come to her cheeks, a smile on her face. "You know, I don't think I loved this job more then when I've been performing with you or even just spending time with you outside of just performances. Talking, taking walks. I've loved all of it."

William smiled warmly, cupping a cheek in his hand.

"Charlie, I told you there was something I wanted to ask you after the performance was over."

"That you did. I've been curious of what it might be." She leaned into his hand a little

"Well… like I said, we've been together for awhile both as show partners and… well… other matters and… I… I really want to spend all the time I can with you for as long as I live."

Her eyes grew wide, staying quiet for now. Waiting to see where he went with this. Her heart beat a bit faster.

 _Is… Is this what I think it is?_

William pulled back, getting on one knee, holding a ring to her with a small purple gem imbedded in it.

"Charlie… Will you be mine?"

She gasped before letting out a squeal, throwing her arms around him.

"Yes! Oh my stars yes!" She laughed, kissing his cheek. "William, yes, yes, YES! I would love that!"

William laughed, bringing her closer.

"Oh, Charlie!"

She giggled touching her head to his. "I'm going to be married to you. I'm going to get to be with you forever. Oh, William!"

William had joy in his eyes and before he could think twice he kissed her right on the lips.

Charlie closed her eyes, holding the kiss for a moment before they both pulled back. She had a bright smile on her face, warmth in her eyes.

"I love you. So so much William. I can't think of anyone else on this Earth I'd rather be with."

"I can't imagine myself with anyone else but you."

She sighed happily, leaning against him as he held her close, resting his head against hers. She took off her glove as he slipped the ring on, admiring it for a moment.

"It's perfect. Just perfect."

"I'm glad you like it, my dear."

She curled up a little in his arms, enjoying the moment. Wishing it could last forever.

"Shall we go tell the others the news?"

"Yes. Let's."

William got up, Charlie having her arms wrapped around his, laying her head on his shoulder.

"This is the best day of my life, William."

"And the best day of mine Charlie." He kissed her head. "The best I could've hoped for."

 _And it will only get better from here._


	26. The Magician's Shadow Part 8

The months began to fly since that day. William's power grew and grew with each show. One illusion after another he learned to perform in front of crowds, making them gaze in awe at his power. Plans of William and Charlie's wedding fast forming. William had even already bought an apartment for them to start out in once they were together that he was living in by himself for now.

Things couldn't have been better for all of them.

Yet… within those recent months, many couldn't help but notice a change in William's attitude. While it was great to see him confident in his performance on stage and not being such a nervous wreck off stage, it was borderline arrogance whenever he talked to others outside the circus about his performance. It was unlike him.

On top of that, he didn't really talk to anyone anymore save Charlie. Soon as shows came to a close he would just head back to his apartment doing who knows what.

It was concerning… and it only kept getting worse.

"Jack?"

Jack looked up from his papers, seeing Charlie present in his study.

"Ah, Charlie, evening." He gave a gentle smile. "What can I do for you?"

"Can we talk about something?"

"Sure, what is it?"

"It's about Maxwell- I mean, William." She shook her head. "Sorry, I've just gotten so used to calling him that since he started asking everyone to keep referring to him as such."

Jack sighed, gesturing to a chair near his desk.

"Have a seat. Didn't think he was asking you to do that too."

"He's been asking that of you as well?"

"Yep. I'll be honest, I have not spoken to him as of late with his behavior. Got sick of the arrogance and decided he needed some space and hopefully something to knock him down a peg so he'd go back to his old self. I haven't taken the girls to see any of his shows recently because of the attitude. I didn't want him rubbing off on them."

"I see…" Charlie lowered her head. "I'm really worried about him Jack. This isn't the William I know. This… This is someone else. The name, the behavior, the acts of insanity…"

Jack shuddered.

"Don't remind me. Those just came out of nowhere. William's never been a violent one but those…" Jack lowered his head, thinking back to it.

" _Don't any of you ever question my methods ever again! The shadows obey me! You have no right to question my authority over them or my power!"_

"Jack." Charlie touched one of his hands. "I think it's getting worse. I was at the apartment recently and… I found this room and on the walls were scribbles off all kinds. Drawings too. None of it made sense. Some of it wasn't even English. It looked like something else entirely and…" She bit her lip. "I saw my name as well. Multiple times and something about "It's all THEM that are doing this." and another saying "ENOUGH!" Jack… I… I think he's gone mad and I don't know what to do." She sniffled a bit. "Jack… Please. We need to do something."

Jack took her hand into his, giving it a squeeze.

"Tell you what. Let's stop by his apartment together. I'll talk to him first and see if I can get a conversation with him and then, once I'm sure it's okay, you can join in too. Sound good?"

Charlie nodded.

"Yes."

"Let's get to it then."

oooooo

"Maxwell?" Jack knocked on the door. "Maxwell, ya home?"

Took a few moments before the door opened, revealing William on the other side.

"Ah, Brother. Been awhile." He said, opening the door fully. "Would you like to come in?"

"Yes. I just wanted to ask you about something and then I'll be out of your hair."

"Sounds good. Do you want tea as well?"

"That would be great." Jack glanced to the side, seeing Charlie keeping hidden a few doors down. Jack nodded to her before heading inside.

"It'll take a few minutes for it to warm up so just feel free to look around."

Jack nodded, doing as told.

"Where's Judy? Haven't seen that rabbit in a while."

"She's with the circus. I don't really use her anymore so found it best to just let them handle her for a bit. I'll probably take her back once Charlie and I are together."

"I see…"

 _So much for being your little girl._

Jack wandered around the place more, glancing into the rooms until one caught his attention. The door was only partially open but he could see scribbles on the walls.

 _That must be the room Charlie mentioned._

Jack kept quiet as he crept into the room, looking at everything carefully. It was just as Charlie said. There were scribbles everywhere in both English and some other text. He felt a chill upon seeing Charlie's name being scribbled over and over again.

 _What on Earth was he using to make all these marks? Why did he even do it in the first place?_

He looked at the furniture that was in the room, which was only a desk and chair. On the desk, was the Codex and various journals stacked alongside it. Jack approached the desk, taking the Codex into his hands.

Jack was tentative at first before opening the book to a random spot, seeing pictures of creatures and text that matched the unreadable text on the wall.

 _What is this-_

He gasped, feeling something surge through him, a vision flashing before his eyes. He could see William and Charlie on a stage. William was performing his act, everything going perfectly fine. But the vision was interrupted by one that was horrible. He could see shadow hands spilling out from the Codex, grabbing people left and right. William and Charlie were being grabbed as well, both high up in the air. Charlie screaming and William silent, horror in his eyes.

"There is a debt to be paid with all that he has learned." A voice whispered to Jack. "And soon, this was all come to pass and there is nothing you can do stop it."

The vision ended, Jack dropping the book, a gasp escaping him. He brought a hand to his head, staring at the book in horror.

"What… is this thing…?"

"You know, it's common courtesy not to snoop through people's things, Jack."

Jack froze, looking behind him to see William was present, his eyes completely narrowed.

Jack composed himself, returning the glare.

"Sorry, I've just been concerned for my brother as of late and I get the feeling it has something to do with THAT book." Jack pointed to the Codex. "Maxwell, I think it's best you stop for a bit. You've been working hard enough and I really think it's affecting your attitude and mood. You haven't been yourself these past few months and it's worrying me to no end."

"Oh, so you want me to go back to being spineless?" William growled. "Want me to go back to depending on you?"

"That's not what I meant!" Jack snapped, growling before some sorrow came to his eyes, thinking of the vision he just saw. "William… I'm begging you, please, stop this. This isn't you!"

William growled, walking up to his brother, getting up in his face.

"Oh really? You think you know me that well, Brother? Well, guess what? You don't. You just don't!"

Jack shook his head, keeping his stance but feeling his knees buckle a little.

"William, please, just stop-"

SLAP!

Jack fell to the floor holding his cheek, looking up at this brother in horror as he gave Jack an enraged look.

"It's MAXWELL, and I'm not stopping anytime soon. No matter what you, Charlie or ANYONE else says!"

Jack stared at him in silence.

 _William… What have you become…?_

William sneered at him, walking past him, picking up the Codex.

"If you're not happy with my choices, then don't bother coming to my next show or seeing me ever again. I'm fine without you anyway. I'm not a little boy clinging to his brother's arm all helpless and frail anymore. I'm finally strong and able to take care of myself. Yet here you are telling me it isn't good. What kind of brother are you for even suggesting that?"

Jack's heart shattered at that last sentence.

"Will-"

"Maxwell. Get it right."

Jack cringed.

"... I guess I'm no brother of yours then." Jack got up, turning away from him. "I won't bother you anymore. I wish you luck in your endeavours. Even if it means I can't be there to watch them."

Jack left without another word, heading straight out the door. Charlie was there waiting for him, concern in her eyes.

"Jack? What happened in there? I heard screaming."

"He's beyond my help." Jack walked away from her. "If you want to talk to him by all means, do that. You'll probably have better luck than me."

Jack walked off, leaving Charlie by herself.

Charlie stared at the door before going inside quietly, making sure not to draw attention to herself. She looked around still she found the room Jack and William had been in. William was still in there. The man was bent over the desk, gripping the ends tightly, staring at the open Codex, his shoulders shaking.

"What have I done…?" He said, a sob escaping him. "What I have done…?"

Charlie frowned, stepping in silently, trying to be as gentle as she could as he approached William.

"Maxy?" She whispered, touching his shoulder.

He gasped, whirling around, relaxing as he realized who was behind him.

"Oh, just you Charlie. You scared me there for a minute. Did…" He lowered his head a bit. "Did you hear all that?"

She had concern in her eyes as she nodded. "I did… Maxwell, why did you do that? Jack… Jack was doing that because he loves you."

"I know and… and I don't know what came over me. I just… Oh Go-" He bit his lip. "Charlie… I think there's something wrong with me." He turned away, gripping at the desk again. "I've been blacking out lately and been getting massive headaches. It's driving me mad… I… I don't know what to do. I don't know what's causing it I… I don't know what to do. I don't know what to do."

Charlie's gaze softened as she turned him around to her, bringing her arms around him, touching her head to his.

"Shh… Shh… We'll figure it out but you can't keep lashing out like this. Maybe it's time to consider taking a break or retiring altogether."

"Break, please. No retiring. Magic means too much to me and I need to be able to support both of us somehow."

"Right." She ran her hand through his hair, William nuzzling her hand a little. "And please, try to work with us."

"I… I'll try. One more show and I promise we can take a break. This is our biggest one this week. I'd rather not let that stage that Parker and Abernethy got for us in that theater to go to waste."

"I know… I know." She brought him close, trying to keep him calm. "Max… I miss you."

Maxwell frowned, gazing into her eyes.

"I'm here."

" _Charlie… Charlie…"_

William held her closer upon hearing voices whisper her name.

" _You and Charlie will soon be ours, dear Maxwell."_

 _Shut up shut up shut up SHUT UP!_

Charlie frowned, slowly shaking her head.

"Not enough. And this…" She waved her arm around the room. "Isn't you. Abandoning Judy isn't you. Goodness, of all things you abandon someone else who loves you. I'm worried."

William thought it over, guilt coming to his eyes.

"... I'll stop after this week's show. We'll take a vacation to that cabin your family owns. Get away from all the magic. Just… quiet. You, me, Jack, all our family. Just… I need to fix this… I need to fix everything I… I just need to do this first."

Charlie nodded, hugging him tightly, burying her face into his chest.

"... And can I please call you by your name again?"

"... Yes." Maxwell hugged her tightly in return, kissing her head.

She leaned up kissing his chin.

"Thank you… William… My William." Charlie smiled a little, tears in her eyes. "Please… Please don't forget I love you."

"Never." He leaned in, kissing her gently on the lips.

Charlie kissed him quickly, her nose bumping against his.

"I promise, I'll make it up to you and the others. I promise."

 _Just one more show. One more show and then I'll set everything right._

oooooo

" _I know you said to William you wouldn't come but please… surprise him. He promised he's going to make everything better after tonight. Please, for his sake."_

Jack sighed as he made his way into the theater, finding his seat. He didn't feel the least bit comfortable being present but… he knew giving up wasn't going to solve anything. He had to keep trying.

 _I'll just brace myself if he decides to be violent again. Simple as that._

The lights in the theater dimmed as the curtain of the stage opened, revealing William and Charlie. The audience applauded them, William giving a bow as Charlie applauded with the crowd.

"Thank you, thank you, you're all too kind." William said, giving his best smile. He flicked his hand in the air, summoning the Codex in his hand before handing it to Charlie who presented it to the crowd.

William grinned as he summoned small shadow flames from the book, amazing the audience with his abilities. Jack found himself captivated too… but then he felt cold.

This was too familiar. Too familiar for comfort.

" _There is a debt to be paid with all that he has learned. And soon, this was all come to pass and there is nothing you can do stop it."_

Jack's eyes widened in alarm.

 _This stage… This act… Oh no… No… NO!_

"Now, I will pull shadow's incarnate from this mysterious tome!" William announced, adjusting his gloves, Charlie holding out the Codex for him.

"No…" Jack whispered, trying to get out of his seat, the people beside him pulling back down.

"Don't even think about it." One of them hissed.

"No… No…"

William put his hand into the book, reaching deep into it, only to have a shadow hand grab his head, trying to pull him in. He struggled, Charlie dropping the book as the hand pulled him down to the floor. Charlie brought her hands to her mouth in horror as the struggle continued. It finally ended when Maxwell broke the hand off his head, causing it to dissipate. The man panted, looking at the book, Charlie kneeling beside him.

"Maxy, are you okay?"

He looked to her, his eyes trembling a bit.

"I-I'm fine. Just an error with the spell. L-Let's continue."

 _NO!_

Jack got up from his seat again, managing to escape the grasps of those beside him, trying to get to the stage.

"WILLIAM! DON'T!"

It was too late. A shadow being appeared from the book, the pages flipping rapidly before multiple shadow hands came pouring out of the book, grabbing everyone they could in the room, William and Charlie included. The building shook, people were screaming.

William watched as everything unraveled before him. People disappearing. The building crumbling. His eyes locked with Charlie's, seeing pure terror in them.

"WILLIAM!" She screamed for him, reaching out her hand to him.

William tried reaching for her, but was held back by the shadow hand holding him.

"Time to pay up, William Carter."

The area around William went black as he saw the real Maxwell appear before him.

"You've had your fun this past year but now it's time you pay your price."

 _Please no… Please no!_

 _Spare her… Spare her please!_

"Sorry, but all involved get to help pay your debt or should I say our debt?" Maxwell grabbed William by the jaw, looking him right in the eyes. "After all, you and I are one in the same my friend and now… you belong to me!"

William struggled. "NO! LET ME GO! I'M NOT YOU! I DON'T BELONG TO YOU!"

"Oh yes you do, you unsuspecting fool. Come, the world of shadows awaits you along with everyone else!"

"No… NO!"

The world around William faded completely into darkness, the last thing being heard were screams upon screams along with the collapse of a building.

Everything was now gone… and it was only the beginning of something else.

 _Jack… Charlie… I'm so sorry._

 **THE END**


End file.
